Sea Viper
by Lion Coeur
Summary: This is a story about my OC Eyrx, as he joins Fairy Tail to escape his past. When he Natsu fall in love, will Natsu still love him after he finds about his past? Read and find out! Natsu x OC, not too explicit Begins a couple weeks before Edolas. As always please review! NOTE: Chapters 1 through 52 have been revised, more chapters will be revised as well when they are added.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The storm never seemed stop, the lighting cracking in the distance over the sea. The light of the lightning showing glimpses of my destination. My dreams were almost about to come true. I was going to join the infamous Fairy Tail guild! After traveling for a year, I decided to re-join a guild, after my past guild, well that`s another story.

I finally reached the large wooden doors, whipping the rain from my face I pushed the doors open and entered the Fairy Tail guild hall. People sat at various tables, drinking from wooden tankards. Only one table looked up as I entered. The table I was looking for. It was the same people I had helped out defeating the Oracion Seis a few months ago.

"Hey you made it." Natsu said, was it Natau? Or was it something else?

"Yeah, I finally decided to come." I said, I turned and saw my Exeed friend, Fozana, shake the water droplets out of her brown fur.

"You could have picked a better day to travel!" She complained.

The others said their greetings then went back to their drinks. Natsu stood up and gestured for him to follow.

"Come'on I'll lead you to Master. It will be fun having another Dragon Slayer here. Can't wait to fight ya!" Natsu proclaimed, his fist punching his open palm.

I gave him a soft laugh. "You think you 'll win? My water with douse your flames!" I joked back.

I didn't need to be facing Fozana to she her roll her green eyes. Natsu lye out a chuckle.

He stopped at a short old man sitting on top of the counter, a wooden tankard in his hand.

"Master Makarov, this is Eyrx. He helped us out with the Oracion Seis." Natsu explained.

Master Makarov? It can't be the same. I thought, remembering my old guild's tales about Makarov Dreyar. Stop it! I schooled myself, I can't think about my old guild anymore, too many memories.

"Master, it is a pleasure to meet one of the ten Wizard Saints." I said, giving him a slight bow.

Master Makarov let out a long laugh, making me flinch. "That is the first time someone bowed to me in decades!"

I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh Master I think it's nice." The silver haired woman next to him said.

"You just for that, I'll let you join." Master Makarov said. Natsu let a large toothy grin form on his face, the corners of his mouth almost reaching his pink hair.

The silver haired woman reached under the counter, pulling out the guild stamp. "Now where do you want your mark?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Right here." I pointed to a spot on my upper left arm, below the band of fur wrapped around my bicep, it was the only gift my dragon, Agrafura, had given me before she disappeared.

I felt a smile form on my lips as the Fairy Tail guild mark was placed on me...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I shuffled into my apartment with a groan. The two week adventure in Edolas was long and arduous. Seeing my alternate dimension self was hard as well. Did a really sound like that?

I let my clothes pile in a heap in the bathroom, stepping into the warm shower. Feeling the warm water cascade over me felt amazing. Being a water Dragon Slayer water tempature did not matter to me, to others the water would burn their skin.

After the shower I got into my warm pajamas, it felt good to not be wearing the same thing for two weeks, Edolas clothes were not that comfortable. I laid down on my comfortable bed, feeling the mattress envelope me. A let out a loud yawn and rolled over on my side. That is when I felt him. Pink hair stuck out of my blue comforter. I pulled the blanket back to see that I was correct. It was Natsu in my bed. Who else but him?

"Natsu," I say my voice having a slight edge.

"Hey Eyrx," He mumbled in his sleepy voice, and rolled over taking half the blanket with him.

"Soo... Why are you in my bed?!" I asked him pulling the blanket back.

"Your bed is soo soft! And Happy hogs the bed anyway!" Natsu said back. "Now give me the blanket back guppee!" He mocked and took the blanket back.

I was so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open. I let out a long groan then flopped back onto the mattress, taking some of the blanket. I quickly fell asleep with Natsu's back against mine.

Sunlight filtered through the crack between the curtains, as I slowly blinked my brown eyes open. I felt a warm heavy weight on my side, hot air blowing on the back of my neck. My eyes widened in realization. Natsu slept in my bed last night, and sometime during the night he had rolled over. I didn't know what to do. Do I move his arm off? Or do I just lay here and wait a few minutes until he wakes? I chose the later, I let out a long breath, and relaxed in his half embrace. Today would be the two month mark of me joining Fairy Tail and Natsu and I have gone on many missions together just the two of us. We have become close in those two months. Edolas made us even closer.

I don't even know if he likes me like that. Hell, I don't even know if I like him like that! Natsu made a grumbling noise, interrupting my thoughts. He used his arm and pulled me closer against him. I was tense in his grasp, I had many confusing thoughts these past couple of months about my "preference". I don't even know if Natsu likes guys, I don't know if do either.

I decided to just give up, I leaned more into his embrace, realizing that his scent had more of pine smell then the usual smokey smell he usually has.

"Good morning..." Natsu grumbled in a sleep like daze. He didn't realize that he had one of his arms wrapped around me.

I didn't respond, acting like that I was still asleep.

"I know your're awake. I woke up a few minutes before you." Natsu said, losing the sleepy grumble to his voice.

"I...I.." I stammered, I didn't know what to say. My face pink as Natsu's hair.

"I understand. I like you too." Natsu said, pulling me against his chest.

My eyes widen in shock. Natsu saying those words had made me decide if I like him or not.

"What do you mean by like?" I asked, knowing that Natsu could be a little dense about these things.

Like as in like like." He responded matter of factly.

"Oh..." I began, not knowing what to say. "Well I like you too."

"Great!" Natsu said. I didn't need to be facing him to see his toothy grin.

To my suprise, he kissed the back of my neck. And got out of bed.

"You should hurry up guppee! There's a cool job I want us to do! Come'on!" Natsu said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of bed. I couldn't keep myself from smiling...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So the last chapter was kinda cheesy.. But this one is a lot better.

CHAPTER 3

The job was straight forward enough, apprehend a few bandits that were camped out a few miles west of Magnolia. Which was because we didn't need to use any forms of transportation. Thank the spirits! I can't deal with Natsu's motion sickness. Somehow I'm not plagued with it. I walked beside Natsu, the trees slightly ruffled by the wind. "It's such a nice day. Too bad we have to capture some bandits.." I muttered.

"Well let's hurry! I'm all fired up!" Natsu proclaimed grabbing my hand in a run.

I'm still not used to the fact that Natsu and I are together. It feels like a dream, hopefully I never wake.

Natsu pulled me along the trail, the trees running by in a green blur. Until we came to the cave where the bandits were.

The cave entrance was more of a cleft in the high cliff. A painted seal was above the entrance. The seal made me stop dead in my tracks. It can't be!

It was the mark of my old guild, Serpents Shard, a green snake wrapped around a dagger.

"Eyrx are you alright?"Natsu asked, looking back.

"What?" I asked, I was still deep in thought. "Ye-yeah I'm fine." I finished giving him a slight smile.

I took his hand again, and entered the cave, following the narrow tunnel that led into a large cavern. I tightened my grip on Natsu's hand as we entered the cavern. I saw more of the markings on the wall. Seeing each one bring back memories, I tried to suppress.

"Are you sure your okay?" Natsu asked, worry in his voice.

"No... I'm not." I said, utter fear rushing through my stomach.

Natsu put one of his strong arms around me, I let my face fall into the crook of his neck. Feeling the tears of fear running down my face.

"So the Sea Viper returns to his master." A familiar voice rand through the cavern. A voice I hoped to never hear again. I left Natsu's embrace and took a few steps deeper in the cavern. Natsu still had a protective hand on my hip.

The source of the voice entered into the shaft of light pooling from the top of the cavern. The person before me made my knees buckle. My face went ashen.

"Ri-Riviori." I stammered out.

It was my old guild master, from Serpents Shard.

"You seemed surprised Sea Viper. You should not be afraid of an old man like me." Riviori said with a wicked smile.

Even after two years he still looked the same. Broad shoulders, and muscled arms. Purple paint, running in bands around his biceps. He still radiated power.

"Besides you were once the second strongest in Serpents Shard! You've killed more powerful people then me." He said with a chuckle.

"What? Eyrx what is he talking about?" Natsu asked, keeping his one hand at my hip.

"Your boyfriend seems to be locked in fear for the moment, so I will explain. You see, Eyrx here used to be part of my dark guild Serpents Shard. Where he grew strong and powerful, mastering his Water Dragon Slayer art. But then two years ago, he led a mutiny against me with one of the new recruits. The new recruit almost killed me, but I survived. The recruit did not."

I felt more tears run down my face, as I leaned back against Natsu's chest, trying to get away from Riviori.

"Oh did I mention that he only did assassination jobs? He even kill one of Ten Wizard Saints."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I felt my face go ashen. My eyes widened in shock. Riviori had removed the curtain covering my past. A past I wanted forgotten. Natsu didn't respond from Riviori's words, though the hand on my hip went slack.

"Natsu I can explain!" I proclaimed, turning to face him. I grabbed both of his hands.

The look that he gave me was void of expression. It was a crushing weight on my heart.

"He... He controlled us! It was after my dragon Agrafura disappeared, I didn't know what a guild was! Let alone a dark guild! He would trick the new recruits into thinking that the guild was nice, then a few days later the true nature of the guild!" Opening all wounds made my voice strained. "Worst of all he would use a sensory link on us, so we could never leave, never do anything against him or he would punish all thorough the link." I rubbed the scar on my neck. "We couldn't kill him or we would all die. So, I was young and accepted it. It became my life and I grew stronger..." I proclaimed, tears were running down my face. "Please forgive me

Natsu was silent for a long time, his face expressionless. Then after after a long moment he put his hand on top of my head, pulling me closer, our foreheads connecting. I stared into his dark eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Eyrx. We all have had terrible pasts." He gave me his familiar warm smile he only gave to me. I smiled back. He kissed me quickly on the lips then stepped up to Riviori.

"And you. YOU CAUSED HIM PAIN AND HURT HIM! PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS BEAT!" Natsu yelled his voice so different then a few moments ago. Fire erupted from his clenched fist.

Water wrapped around my wrists, forming into two water whips. I was prepared to defeat my past.

Natsu jumped at Riviori, his fist colliding with Riviori's chest. He only laughed.

"Water Splicer!" I yelled, water forming into a sharp wave that could cut steel. That made him stumble back, but it wasn't enough. A purple beam shot of his hand, I had no time to dodge, it knocked me off me feet, colliding with the stone wall behind me. The impact made my vision go fuzzy. I barely heard Natsu call my name. My vision became darker, the last thing I saw before I fell into unconsciousness was Natsu charging Riviori, his lighting flame writing from his hand.

My eyes flickered open, the evening light still blinded my vision. I felt string arms, under the bend of my knees and wrapped aground my shoulders. The person holding me was walking slowly along a forest path. My senses came back to my in a rush, meeting Riviori, how he told Natsu my past. Natsu.

I let out a gasp and turned to see if it was him holding me. He looked down to me, worry showing on his handsome face.

"Your awake good." He said, a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah..." I muttered my head still fuzzy. "Riviori!" I yelled, my eyes searching the surrounding trees, seeing if he was here.

Natsu let out a small laugh, "I don't think he will bother you anymore."

We were quiet a long time, I laid my head back against his chest. I felt tired again. I took one of my hands, laying it over his.

"Thanks by the way..." I mumbled falling into sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Someone was shaking me awake, eyes fluttered open looking around the room. It was an unfamiliar room, not in my apartment or in Natsu`s house. Maybe the guid? I looked to see the source of the shaking, it was Mira. A cup of tea in her hand.

"Wh...what happened?" I asked in dazed voice. My head still felt fuzzy.

Mira gave me a small smile. "Natsu brought you in late last night, saying you were hurt badly on the mission you two were on. He was really worried, stayed with you all night." Mira gave me another smile. "Now drink this, it will help with your head." Mira put the cup of tea on the small table beside the bed. Closing the door softly behind her.

That is when I felt a form beside me. Natsu, who was still in deep sleep, his arm around my waist. I smiled at the comfort. I laid back down on the bed, turning on my side to face him. He looked so calm sleeping, though almost nothing about Natsu was calm. I stifled a yawn, and rested my head against Natsu`s chest, feeling his deep breathing almost lulling me asleep. His body warm as a furnace, it made the blankets warm though.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said as Natsu opened his eyes. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Natsu asked protectively.

I let out a small chuckle and began to sit up, though Natsu`s hand stopped me, gently pushing me down. "Natsu I`m fine. It was just a little head injury, I`m sure Wendy can help me. Besides I`ve been through worse." I subconsciously ran a finger along the scar on my neck.

Natsu pulled me against him again, my head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped both of his arms around me. He stared into my eyes, I stared right back into his dark eyes, they portrayed utter seriousness.

"I just want you to know that, no matter what your past was, I will always love you. For you a better person now than before." Natsu said. Kissing me on the mouth.

At his words I felt a tear run down my face. "Thanks for that Natsu, but what Riviori was true, I`ve killed people before. I even killed a Magic Council member."

"But that was years ago! You have changed Eyrx. I know it." Natsu said trying to reassure me.

He wiped a tear from my face, I raised my head from his chest to look him in the eyes. "You really think that?"

Natsu nodded giving me another smile. "Of course."

I looked into his eyes again, "Natsu I love you."

"I love you too Eyrx." He responded.

I kissed him again, resting my head against his chest.

"Are you sure Riviori is dead?" I asked, keeping my head on his chest.

Natsu let out a small laugh. "Unless he can survive without a head."

The joke made me smile, but it didn't let me shake the feeling that the darkness of my past is not yet kept in the past...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The end of the chapter is kinda risqué... Nothing explicit though... Just a safe warning.

CHAPTER 6

It has been two days since returning from the mission that revealed my past. Nobody but Natsu and my Exeed,Fozana, knew about my past.

Today though was the day the S-Class canidates were chosen for the trial. I was nervous about who would be picked. Would I? Natsu seemed fine though, as he held my hand as we walked into the guildhall.

I stopped him before we entered. "You have to promise me something. Well, two things actually." I began.

He turned to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?"

"That if you are picked for the trial, I want to be your partner in the trial. And if were both picked, that we won't go easy on each other." I said with a sly smile on my face.

Natsu returned the sly smile, it made me blush. "Deal. Hmmm... Now I need to think of the moves to use on you."

"Ha! I like to see you try. Come'on let's go inside." I said taking his hand again. My nervousness subsided as he grasped my hand.

We joined up with Gray and, Lucy.

"It is time to pick the canidates for S-Class." Master Makorav's voice silenced the whispers in the room. He Gildarts, Erza and, Mira stood on the stage. "The canidates are, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest Gryder."

I squeezed Natsu's hand when his name was called. When Master said Mest's name my mind went fuzzy on remembering who he was.

Later on we were all sitting around in of the tables, wooden tankards in our hands. All of us were talking about the upcoming trial and who do we think would win.

"I think Gray will win." I mocked, sending a smile towards Natsu.

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't here.

"I'm still your trial partner right?" I whispered in his ear. His pink hair tickling the tip of my nose.

"Hmmm... I actually was thinking about doing it with Fozana." He joked, Fozana was not here to hear it, she was on some training "date" with Pantherlily.

"Very funny Natsu, so when are we going to train?" I asked, my voice regaining seriousness.

"Probaly tomorrow." He replied, taking a long drink from his tankard.

"Good, I'll stay at your house then. Well I'd better go get my things. I'll meet you over at your house." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then left the guildhall.

I stood in front of Nstsu's house, which was farther away from Magnolia then I though, the lights of the city in the distance. His house was a goo half an hour walk from the city.

"He's probaly drunk, and stumbling to my house not his. Great just my luck." I mumbled under my breath.

I heard branches move in the dark woods to my left. The hair in the back of my neck was rising.

"Natsu if that's you come out. We have a early start tomorrow." I pleaded, hoping it was him.

The branches rustled again, this time even closer. I let a water whip form in my hand. "Natsu if that's you come out now! I don't want to get you wet!" No response but more rustling of leaves and branches. I stepped closer, raising my whip, ready to strike.

A black form jumped out of the bushes, straight towards me. I had no time to react, the form tackled me to the ground. I let out a yelp of suprise. I swiftly kicked the form off me, sending water crashing over the form.

I jumped on the dark form, straddling it. "Who the hell are you?" I asked.

Flame flickers in front of my face. The light revealing that I had tackled Natsu to the ground. His white scarf was wrapped around his head. Tufts of pink hair sticking out.

"I warned you." I teased a smile coming to my face along with the blush of embarrassment.

"I was being a ninja!" He proclaimed.

"Sure, usually ninjas are quiet. Though the ambush was good, thought don't let it go to your head."

He gave a cocky grin. "Hey!" He protested as I removed his scarf from his head. I kissed him as I removed it. He kissed me back, then I realized that we were in a compromising postion, me straddling his waist.

"We.. Better get... To... Sleep." I managed to say between his kisses.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud, guppy!" Natsu protested.

"We have a long day tomorrow..." I stood up, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as well. I never reached the door. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me against him. He kissed me passionately and I gave in. He unlocked the door with shaking fingers. I banged it shut with my foot.

"Natsu... I've never done this before. Not even with a girl." I said, breathless. I worried he would reject me.

"My first time too." He said with a smile, attacking my lips again, he gently pushed me down on the bed. Worry about how early we have to wake up tomorrow, gone from my mind, replaced with passion...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The bright sun woke me. Shining on my face. I blinked open my eyes , trying to get the sleep from them. I then realized that I had no clothes. Memories of last night came like molten steel through my head. That is why I had no clothes, let a coy smile come to my face.

My head was resting on Natsu's bicep, my one hand on his abs. The other trapped under his back. Natsu was still fast asleep, small snores the only sound. I was still very tired from last night. My gaze wandered past Natsu to his bedroom floor, our clothes spread out. My boxers hung on the bedpost by his scarf, I saw Natsu's clothes spread out on the floor. Natsu was without his clothes as well. I felt my face flush.

you blushing about?" I heard Natsu ask, now fully awake. How he could be so alert in the early morning was beyond me.

"Well I began to remember last night." I replied, the coy smile went to my face again. "And then I remembered that we have no clothes on." My smile widened.

He kissed my on the top of my head."I like waking up with you."

"Me too. So are we ready to train? We have all day- shit!" I said as I looked to the clock on Natsu's wall, it was noon.

I leaped out of bed trying to get all my clothes on, I struggled to get my boxers on, almost tripping. Natsu just layed in bed, smiling.

"We have to hurry! We leave Monday!Today is Sunday!" I replied.

Natsu's smile widened, "I'm just enjoying the view."

I realized that my boxers weren't even up. My face was redder then Natsu' pink hair.

"I'm not even worried about the trial, I know we're gonna win. You need to relax." He replied, pulling me back down on the bed.

"What about training?" I asked him.

"We are two Dragon Slayers! We are going to cream the competition." He pulled me against his chest.

"Fine just five mi.. Minutes." I said between a yawn. I layed my head down on his chest and closed my eyes.

A hand gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Natsu towering above me. I noticed that he was clothed.

"Ugh, how long was I out for?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About an hour. I made you a bowl of cereal though before we go train." He said with a smile.

After breakfast/lunch, I stood outside with Natsu, in a small field beside his house.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to do a Water Dragon roar at you?" I asked, feeling the creases of confusion on my forehead.

He nodded with determination.

"Okay here goes nothing. Water Dragon roar!" I yelled sending the turret of water at him. It never hit him. I barely heard him say: Fire Dragon roar, over the sound of the water. The fire was so hot and powerful that the water turned to steam. I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh come not fair!" I protested.

"Oh you want to go?" He asked, a large smile on his face.

"He'll yeah! Water Dragon tidal force!" I yelled as I jumped at him, water shooting from my hand. He easily dodged it. Flame ignited around his fist. He was going to fast to dodge it.

"Water turret!" Water shot out my hand, covering his and extinguishing his flames.

"Ha!" I mocked.

He then tackled my to the ground, pinning my arms to the ground, my legs trapped under his.

"I think I win." He smirked.

I let out a sly smile."Water Dragon roar!" To avoid the water he rolled off me. I tackled him to the ground, our roles reversed.

"Actually I think I win." I smirked back.

I had a good feeling abou the trial.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The buildings of Magnolia went by is in a blur. Natsu holding on to my hand in a vice grip.

"Natsu! Slow down! I can't run this fast!" I yelled. We were late for the trial. We had another late night last night. A coy smile forming in my lips.

"I can't! We're gonna be late for the ship!" He yelled back, pulling me faster.

"Wel it's your fault anyway! I said no, but you convinced me.. Not that I didn't like it or anything..." I said at the end, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

We turned around the corner to see the docks ahead of us. The boat was still there. Natsu seeing the boat slowed down to a fast walk. I stopped catching my breath.

Natsu waited for me without complaint which was unusal. "Are you alright Natsu?"

He didn't answer for a long time, a smile lay on his face. "Did you know that, it's your one and a half month aniversary of joining Fairy Tail? And our one month aniversary!" His smile widened at the last part.

The chaos of being in a guild, Edolas, and doing missions with Natsu, made me forget.

"I didn't realize. Now let's go win that trial!" I gave him a light kiss on the cheek, took his hand and walked towards the boat.

When we got to the boat, some of the had sharp glares on their faces, some of the others held no expressions.

"Sorry we're late, we had a long night last night.s Natsu and I boarded the ship.

Cana let out a small giggle and gave us a wink. The ship soon left the harbor and with in minutes, Natsu was hanging over the rail, emptying his stomach. I stood by him for emotinal support, feeling helpless.

The upcoming trial brought back memories of my time in Serpents Shard, during my S-Class trial, instead of being a friendly trial, Serpents Shard's trial made you kill the competition to advance, last on alive won. Looking back on it now it seems like I should regret killing my comrades, but back then I didn't care. Now I would do anything to save my guild mates.

"Why the sad face?" Natsu asked between breaks of vomiting.

"It's... Nothing, just remembering hard memories." I answered looking out to the sea. "Do you need anything?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"No it's just I feel better being around you." He said.

I smiled and put an arm around his waist. "You know, I think we have this trial down." I said, trying to keep Natsu occupied and not thinking about motion sickness.

About half an hour later, the ship stopped, about one hundred yards from the island.

"Come'on let's go!" I yelled grabbing Natsu's hand, pulling him over the edge. We landed in the water with a splash, using my water powers, I propelled us forward until we reached the island shore.

Rembering Master's instructions we picked a tunnel and weaves our way down the path. Nervousness a strong presence in my stomach. We entered a large cavern. What we saw in there made us stop dead in our tracks. It was Gildarts, we had to defeat Gildarts...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"G-Gildarts? We have to fight you?" I asked, schooling myself from stuttering. I have fought harder people than him. Hell, I've killed stronger opponents.

"Ah come`on Eyrx, it will be fun! Ready Gildarts? I`m all fired up!" Natsu yelled flame igniting in his hand.

"Yeah we are two Dragon Slayers!" I proclaimed.

"Actually Eyrx I got this! You can sit out." Natsu said.

"Good luck," I responded giving him a warm smile, kissing him on the cheek.

He returned the smile and the kiss. He stepped up to Gildarts ready to fight.

"You got this, Natsu." I muttered under my breath.

Natsu charged Gildarts, giving him his all. Though Gildarts just dodged. Natsu getting angry and charged him again, his flames brighter. Again, Gildarts dodged and blocked him.

"Come on Natsu." I said under my breath, knowing he can do better.

I heard a fluttering of wings behind me. I turned to see Happy and Fozana entering the cavern.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, keeping one eye on the fight.

"This one decided, that it would be nice to fly to Tenrou Island! What could I say to the stupid one?" Fozana snapped, her green eyes rolling.

"Charle and Pantherlily are coming soon as well. Charle had another a vision." Happy said, unaffected from Fozana`s insult.

I turned back to the fight, Natsu was getting angry. He jumped at Gildarts again.

"I`m getting tired of this." Gildarts muttered and released his power. I saw Natsu fly to the air, his flames extinguished. It looked like he was unconscious. He hit the cavern ceiling with a loud crack, dust floating from the ceiling.

The dust cleared and no sign of life, no sign of Natsu.

"Oh shit," Gildarts mutterd. "I over did it."

My eyes widened in shock, my face ashen. "Natsu!" I yelled, my voice strained. I felt a tear run down my face. He can`t be dead.

I turned my gaze to Gildarts. My sadness turned to anger. "YOU KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!" I yelled, feeling my power flow through me. Water ran around my arms, increasing my power.

"YOU WILL PAY! WATER DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, WATER TSUNAMI FORCE!" I yelled releasing my power, water flowing towards Gildarts. The most powerful flow of water I have ever released.

"Relax Eyrx, I`m fine." Natsu said in a small voice. The water instantly fell to the cavern floor.

I turned to see something I never expected. Natsu wasn`t whole, he was transformed into many small Natsu`s. I broke out laughing. Its funny how fast your emotions can change.

"It`s not funny! Stop laughing!" The small Natsu`s said as one.

"Natsu, I think that this fight is over." Gildarts said, in a sad voice.

"What?! No!" The small Natsu`s protested. And they all jumped at Gildarts. It made me laugh even harder.

They pulled at his hair and face, only causing Gildarts to get angered.

"Hey stop it!" Gildarts protested.

"Ah come on! We are going to win." The small Natsu`s said, pulling even harder.

"Alright stop it! Back to normal you go." Gildarts said and with a blink of an eye, Natsu was turned back to normal.\

"I got to say Natsu, I like you better this way. You're more handsome. I could never deal with you being so small! I would just laugh all the time!" I mocked. He gave me a look.

"Let`s go Gildarts!" Natsu said, fire igniting in his palms.

"You think you can win? You have no idea. The only one in this cavern who understands his own strengths is Eyrx. I was the only person he could never kill." Gildarts responded.

Hearing Gildarts words, sent the memory back. I was young probably on thirteen, so four years ago. I had failed to kill him, it was the first job after killing one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I felt cocky.

"Y-you remember?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"How could I? A kid not even old enough to have facial hair, boasting how he could kill me. Saying that he killed a Ten Wizard Saint. He failed. I let him live." Gildarts said with a slight smirk.

"Wh-when I came back Riviori was furious. Th- that is how I go this scar." I said, my finger tracing the scar on my neck. Natsu gave me a small smile.

"So Natsu you think you can beat this?" Gildarts asked building his power.

Gildarts began to build his power. The floor began to shake and rumble. Gildart began to glow white with the shaking force of his power. It brought me to my knees.

"Please stop…" I muttered, tears of fear rolling down my face. Natsu stood next to me, his hand on my shoulder. He was struggling to keep his composure.

Gildarts exerted more power, causing me to shake. Eventually Natsu fell beside me, wrapping his arms around me. Tears coming from his face. He understood what Gildarts said, he understood his own strengths.

"I… forfeit. I give in." Natsu said, his voice strained with fear.

Gildarts let his power trickle back down, below the surface. Natsu stayed where he was, his head against my shoulder.

"You know Natsu, I see a lot of potential in you. I think I will let you continue in the trial." Gildarts said with a smile.

Natsu still having his head against my shoulder, didn't see me mouth thank-you to Gildarts. Natsu began to regain his composure, he wiped the tears from his face. He stood up, offering his hand to me. I took it with a smile. He kept my hand in his grasp as we walked from Gildarts and meeting the others outside the cave. Ready to continue the trial...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the 200 views, in less then a week too! Thanks and keep reading!

CHAPTER 10

Only Cana with her partner Lucy, Gray with Loke, Elfman with Evergreen, Levy with Gajeel, and Natsu and I made it to the next phase.

Master stood in front of us. A pleased look in his calm face.

"The final part of the trial will be to find the First Master's grave." He said. "Now go."

"Wait that's it? No hints gramps?" Gray protested.

Master said nothing just smiled.

"Well let's go!" Natsu said grabbing my hand, charging ahead into the woods.

"Natsu slow down!" I protested as he practically dragged me along. The trees going by in a blur.

Natsu pulled me along for about an hour, my breat coming in gasps. Natsu stop dead in his tracks. My arms fell around his shoulders to keep me up right.

"Umm.. Eyrx I don't think this is a good time to cuddle." Natsu said, he didn't remove my arms though.

"Then why did you stop?" I asked, removing my arms.

"I thought I heard something." Natsu muttered. Turning to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"So what Gildarts said was true? That you tried to kill him?" Natsu asked changing the subject drastically, I noticed the slight tension in his voice.

I stared off into the trees, for a long time trying to collect my thoughts, choosing my words carefully.

"I was young and stupid. It was... It was after I killed one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I felt like I could do anything. So I took the job to kill Gildarts Clive. I had no clue who he was, but the bounty said he was powerful so I confronted him. And I lost. I went back to the guild, Riviori was furious. He tortured me for days on end, it was the worst pain I had ever expierenced. That is also how I gained... Th-this scar. Riviori said it would mark my failure for all eternity." I said, my voice strained from sadness. "Natsu... If I had known back then that I would join Fairy Tail... I would have never took the job!" I proclaimed, a tear running down my face, I fell to my knees. The harsh memory flowing back.

Natsu sat down with me, his arms embracing me tight against his chest.

"It's okay Eyrx... It's going to be okay." Natsu said, comforting me. "You don't need to cry. I wouldn't leave you because of your past. I love you too much, guppy." He said with a small smile.

I lifted my head, locking gazes with him. His smile stopping my tears. I smiled back giving a small laugh. I gave him a long kiss, standing uu and offered my hand to help him up.

"Now let's go find that grave!" I said, a large smile on my face.

We continued on through the forest hand in hand. Until we heard familiar voices. Elfman and Evergreen. It sounded like they were in trouble.

"Let's go!" Natsu said and ran off through the woods toward the sound of the voices.

We entered a clearing, Elfman and Evergreen lock in fear as a black wave came towards them. Natsu charged into them, pushing them out of the way. I rushed over to them, helping them up. We turned to see a young man, wearing all black. Tears running down his face.

"Who are you?" I asked. "How could you get on the island?"

"Natsu.." The young man muttered, renewing his tears.

"You know him?" I asked.

"What?! No!" Natsu proclaimed, to my suprise Natsu punched him, in the face hard.

The young man was not affected by this, though another tear ran down his face. "Get back! Please run!" He yelled, then released another black wave, Elfman,Evergreen and I jumped out of the way. Natsu took it head on.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

After the dust cleared, I saw him standing there, looking unaffected. Though his scarf was black.

"Natsu are you alright?" I asked him, when he walked over to me.

"Yeah, fine. Where did cry-be asked.

"Dunno. Seems he disappeared." I said. I turned to Elfman, "Well we have a grave to catch. See ya guys later!" I raced off with Natsu, leaving a bewildered Elfman and Evergreen behind.

Deep in the forest we stopped when we heard a large explosion. We looked up to see a red flare in the distance.

"That's the emergency flare right?" I asked.

"Die." An unfamiliar voice said behind us, I turned to see purple flames screimg towards me...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Eyrx!" Natsu yelled, jumping in front of me, in front of the flames. He was going to eat them. Whoever this man was he was going to regret meeting us. His flames were about to dissapear.

When the flames reached him, Natsu yelled in pain. The flames disappeared though not by Natsu eating them.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

The mysterious man, let out a laugh.

"Water Dragon's roar!" I yelled. The man easily dodged it.

"Ha! You miserable little Dragon Slayers, think you can win! I am a God Slayer!" The man yelled.

"God Slayer? What the hell is that?" Natsu asked.

"A more powerful person then you!" The man snapped back.

"If you use fire, why can't I eat your flames?" Natsu asked, back agitated.

Natsu and I both charged the mysterious man, water and fire colliding. That set him back a biting both of out attacks it separated Natsu and I. The man smiled and released a burst of purple flame, hurling towards me.

"Tidal Force!" I yelled, the water hitting the flames. To my suprise the water evaporated as it touch the flames, I moved out of the way though not fast enough the flames scorching my side, part of my shirt burning off.

I yelled in pain, falling to the ground. The flames were hot and painful, making my vision go blurry in pain. I barely heard Natsu yell my name. I managed to rise to my feet. My side burning with pain. The fire came again, this time it engulfed my entire body, my screams hoarse from the pain. It was worse then the torture Riviori had ever given me. My vision began to have black spots. I fell to my knees. I barely saw Natsu engage with the man, until he fell of the cliff edge.

"Natsu..." I muttered my voice hoarse from pain.

The man had a wicked smile on his face, as he dragged me by my shirt collar across the dirt ground, my voice to hoarse to yell in pain. He stopped by the cliff edge, the bottom fifty feet below, Natsu struggled to his feet.

"Missing something?" The man asked.

No he wouldn't... I thought but he did, he threw me off the cliff, I felt my body go weightless, Natsu yelled my name, and before I was going to hit the ground he caught me. We fell to the ground , the pain unbearable.

Natsu gently rolled me off him, kneeling next to me.

"Hold on please, I'll help you soon." Natsu muttered to me, his voice filled with worry, he kissed me on the forehead and stood up, looking around the corner.

"Master?" Natsu said. I turned my head ignoring the pain and saw Master on the ground in the sane state as I, in pain.

"Go, Natsu deal with the Ten Kin, Grimoire Heart is here." Master orders his voice firm.

So that is who was attacking the island.

"Master, how did you end up like this?" Natsu asked.

"I tried to destroy their flagship. Now go away from Zancrow." Master responded.

Grimoire Heart, fear joined the pain in my body. And now we know who our attacker is.

Zancrow let out a laugh:"You three look awful! How easy!"

"YOU DID THIS! YOU HURT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! AND MY GUILD!" Natsu yelled, and charged Zancrow with a renewed intrest.

Though Zancrow let his purple flames engulf Natsu, who was defenseless against. I watched the fight unfold with bated breath.

To stop Zancrow, Makarov seized him with his giant hand, though he began to burn. All three of them were close to death.

Natsu fell first, still engulfed in the flames, his flames winked out.

"Natsu...no.." I muttered my voice hoarse, then something happened.

Natsu began to eat Zancrow's flames. Then all hell broke loose. Natsu unleashed his new power on Zancrow in a brilliant white flash, Zancrow screamed in pain. Soon they fell silent he went into unconsciousness.

Natsu struggled over to me, laying down next to me, he placed my head on his chest. He too fell into unconsciousness.

"Master, are you still hanging in there?" I asked, the pain still a strong presence.

No answer..

In a few minutes, the silence was broken, by footsteps.

"Eyrx!" I hear Wendy yell, I glanced over to see her running over to me, the Exeeds fooling her. "I can heal you." She said as kneeled by me.

"No... Heal Natsu first.." I muttered through the pain.

She nodded and began her spell on Natsu. Fozana approached me, her green eyes filled with sadness.

"It will be fine Eyrx." She said, in a motherly voice.

I felt Natsu move beneath me, he kissed the top of my head. "You should have hearted him first, Wendyaid, his voice a little gruff.

Wendy nodded and began to heal me. It was more painful then I expected, I clenched my teeth to bear the pain. Then I let out a yell of pain, I felt Natsu grab my hand.

"Why is it hurting him?" Natsu asked, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know, maybe the flames burned him really deep." Wendy responsed, concentrating hard on her task.

Eventually the pain subsided and was gone. The burn marks gone. I sat up and got my breath back. I glanced over to see Makarov still unconsciousness.

"Wendy can you heal him?" I asked.

"I think so," She answered with determination.

I sat with Natsu as Wendy healed Makarov. Natsu rubbed my head.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him, "So do you really mean it? I'm the love of your life?" I asked.

"Of course! Who else would it be?" He said, kissing me hard.

"Natsu, if anything happens, I always will love you." I said in a serous voice.

"Don't talk like that." He responded, kissing me again.

I wondered what Grimoire Heart had in store for us next...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry but this chapter is short, the next one will be long though. Thanks again for reading.

CHAPTER 12

I stood in shock, the roar was defining. We had no clue what was coming. Grimoire Heart was defeated along with the Seven Kin.

I stood with Natsu and the others, all of us covering our ears from the sound. We all looked for the source of the sound. We saw a black dot on the horizon. I instantly knew what it was.

"It's the dark dragon, Acnologia, the strongest of them all." I muttered, everyone's face around me went ashen.

In a matter of seconds the dragon landed, the shock wave from the impact sending us off our feet. We came to our feet just as Master Makarov attacked Acnologia in his Titan form.

"Run children! Go save yourself!" He yelled as he held the dragon back. He was struggling though.

I grabbed Natsu's hand, pulling him along. "Come'on we need to go!" I yelled pulling him, the rest of us followed.

We ran for a time, all of us stopping until we heard Master yell in pain. Natsu turned back and tried to go back. I tried to pull him back.

"Natsu what are you doing! We have to go!" I protested.

"We have to help him, we both know that we won't escape. So it's either that or die trying." Natsu said with conviction.

I held back tears and nodded.

"Come'on everyone! If we work together we can win!" Natsu yelled charging Acnologia. We all followed.

Acnologia used one of it's wings to knock some of us aside. I saw Elfman and Evergreen fall. Very few of us made it to Acnologia. At once we released our attacks, though Acnologia never flinched. Using his tail sand wings he began to batter is aside. His scream so powerful, trees were uprooted.

Natsu's flames did nothing to scorch Acnologia's sides. Then Acnologia flew into the air for the final blow. Natsu grabbed my hand, Lucy was crying, I was trying hard not to let my fear rule me. Eventually everyone took hands, including Laxus and Master. I glanced at Natsu.

"Natsu... I want you to know th-" I began though Natsu's kiss interrupted me. It made me sad to think that this could be the last kiss.

"I know, I love you too." Natsu said.

Acnologia screamed above us, I tightened my grip on Natsu's hand.

Then Acnologia released his attack and all went black.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A hand gently shook me, trying to lull me out of the darkness. Someone was calling my name, someone familiar. Their voice sounding distant.

"Come on Eyrx wake up! Please!" The familiar voice said.

"Is he going to make it? The others woke with ease." This time the voice was unfamiliar. Different from the familiar one.

"He's going to make it! Come on Eyrx please! Is Wendy up yet?" The familiar voice rang out this time it sounded closer. Wendy? Who was that?

"Is he still breathing?" Asked another unfamiliar voice this too sounded closer.

"Of course he is!" The familiar voice responded. "It's faint though." He said later in a slight whisper.

"I'm sorry Natsu but, I don't think he will last much longer."

Natsu. The name ranged through the darkness, adding a pinpoint of light.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!" I could hear Natsu's voice, it was even closer now. Drowning in concern.

I faintly heard footsteps in the darkness leave. I knew it was just Natsu and I now. I tried to get closer to the pinpoint of light, the light ever so slowly getting closer.

"Please Eyrx wake up, I need you now. Were partners now right? You can't just leave in the middle if trial." Natsu said trying to joke, but he wasn't fooling himself. I heard him let out a small choked sob.

I saw the light get even closer, now larger and brighter.

"I need to be brave for you. I can't cry, but I worry about you. Please wake up." Natsu pleaded his voice sounding desperate. I felt a slight pressure on my hand in the darkness. The light even closer, I became more aware. I felt Natsu's hand rubbing my head. The other gently squeezing my hand. The slight breeze on my face.

I still couldn't fully emerge from the darkness. I tried and tried. The began to get smaller.

No! I screamed through my mind, I need to wake up. I needed to see Natsu again.

Natsu was quiet, only for the slight sob. His hand squeezing harder on my hand. The hand rubbing my head was getting softer though.

I need to leave the darkness and enter the light.

"Eyrx please wake up, I can't bear to lose you. To lose my love." Natsu said through a choked sob.

The light was getting brighter, making the darkness creep to the corners. I was so close, almost there.

Natsu went silent again, I could practically feel his concern, feel his tears. Hear his heart brake. I need to emerge from the darkness, the light was so bright it was blinding.

Almost there. I said to myself.

Now Natsu 's voice was so close I could feel his breath on me as he talked. "Eyrx wake up please!"

I felt one of his tears drop onto my face. I felt his hand leave my head and with his thumb he softy wiped away the tear.

With a gasp I opened my eyes, seeing a pale faced Natsu looking down at me, tears in his eyes. His pink hair even brighter because of his pale face. The concern was instantly replaced with relief. He kissed me over and over again.

"I thought I lost you. Please don't ever leave me again." He said between kisses.

"I love you too." I responded. "So what happened?" I asked, sitting up beside Natsu. "All I remember is Acnologia about to kill us."

"Well to be honest I don't know what happened either, I woke up beside you. I saw Sam and Mako running down to us." Natsu responded.

"Sam and Mako? What are they doing on Tenrou Island?" I asked confused.

"Well here's the hard part. Us and the others have been missing for seven years." Natsu said his voice serious.

"Seven years? Do I look different, I probaly look old. " I said, shocked.

"You look fine. And we didn't age, the rest of Fairy Tail, not on Tenrou Island aged though. Can you stand?" Natsu asked, concerned again.

"I think so." I replied, Natsu stood up and offered his hand to help me up. With a smile I took it, rising to me feet. Together we walked to the others. Natsu's arm never leaving my waist. The others were happy to see that I was okay, I was glad to see they all looked well. Seeing Sam and Mako almost took my breath away. It seemed like seven years was hard for them.

The boat ride back was full with chatter about what had happened in seven years, I was sad to hear that Fairy Tail became a no name guild. Natsu surprisingly had no motion sickness on the journey.

Magnolia hadn't changed in seven years though. I was surprised when we walked past the abandoned guild hall. They led us to the guild's new headquaters, an old farm outside the city. The others were suprised to see us, shedding tears of joy. Romeo especially was suprised to see Natsu. I felt happy to be back home, though I fear being gone in seven years will unveil dark secrets and pasts.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The celebrations went on for what seemed like hours. The others telling their stories about what had happened in seven years. For me though it was boring, for a lot of us it felt like we were gone only for a few days. Natsu sat next to me, his hand wrapped around my shoulder. He kept glancing like he expected me not to be there. I guess my near death expierence really scared him. I could tell that the Tenrou Island group was tired, we haven't had a time to rest yet. The only won not affected was Cana, who by now had transitioned from a tankard to a barrel.

I stifled a yawn, half listening to Romeo tell another story about one of his missions he went on. It's weird to see him older, instead of the little kid who ran around the guildhall.

"Well I have to go home," I said standing up, then reality set in. "Oh wait I don't have a house anymore. Can I spend the night at your house Natsu?" I asked him.

He looked at me if I had three heads. "Of course you can stay at my house." He said with a smile. "I'll walk with you." Natsu said, I began to walk to the door, Natsu soon joined me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The night air was cool on my face, it was early March and still cold. We walked in silence for awhile, I was enjoying the feeling of Natsu's warm body against me.

"You seemed different tonight." I said, turning my head to look at him as we walked through the streets.

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"I don't know you just seem different. You were quieter then usual. You kept glancing at me like I wasn't going to be there." I said becoming brave.

"I... I just worry about you. I almost lost you on Tenrou Island and I don't want to go through that again." Natsu said sincerely, a warm smile on his face.

"So you did mean what you said." I said, touched.

"You heard me then? I probaly sounded like cry baby." Natsu responded, embarrassed.

"No I didn't mind it. I would be the same if I was in your position." I replied.

I let out a soft laugh, "You know that we have now been together for seven years?"

He laughed too, kissing my cheek. "Romeo said he took care of my house while we were gone." Natsu said, I could see his house on the top of the hill.

"Is it clean?" I asked skeptical.

"Dunno, I think they sent a message that they found us. And prepared for us." Natsu responded, shrugging his shoulders.

Natsu went to the door, suprised to see it unlocked, and swung on rusty hinges. We shared a look. Natsu felt the wall for a light switch, he found it, the overhead light casting an orange glow to Natsu's small sitting room and kitchen.

A man sat at the kitchen table a very familiar man. Riviori Vardo, my old master.

"Riv-Riviori," I muttered, a cold sweat forming at my brow.

"I know I find you here Sea Viper." He said his voice sharp as a knife.

"You bastard! What do you think you are doing here?" Natsu yelled, fire erupting from his palm. He pushed me behind him.

"Just delivering a message." Riviori said standing from the chair, taking a step forward. s disposed of, I have taken his place as Zeref's right hand man. And I told him that you were a potential recruit." He taunted.

"I would never join you again Riviori." I snapped.

Riviori let out a long laugh, making me flinch. "It's funny, ten years ago you would have not have been caught dead saying that. Don't you want power? More than what this mesrible guild would offer you?" Riviori stepped forward makeing a move towards the door. Natsu went to the side still placing me behind him. My hand on his shoulder the only thing stopping him from attacking Riviori.

"Oh and welcome back Sea Viper," Riviori smirked. He left into the darkness.

Natsu slammed the door hard, making me flinch. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, a shaking hand over my mouth. My face pale as the moon.

Natsu still had his back to me, shoulders heaving with anger. It made me fear my life.

"Natsu.. Are you alright?" I asked in a quiet voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and I took a step backwards, when his gaze met my terrified one, his face softened. He walked up to me picking me up, carrying me to the bed. I layed there in silence as he rummaged through his dresser pulling out two sets of pajamas. He quickly changed, if I wasn't so freaked out, I would have watched in admiration. Not to night though. I quietly changed into the pajamas he had given me, and layed in his bed, pulling the covers around me. Natsu got into bed as well, wrapping on arm around me.

I instantly began to sob. I couldn't help myself. I turned to Natsu, wiping away the tears.

"Natsu I am so sorry. I thought he was dead too." I proclaimed holding back a sob.

He placed my head against his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"Why are you apologizing Eyrx?" He said, I could tell he was holding back tears as well.

"I... I don't know. My past just keeps coming back, I can't take it anymore!" I said.

Natsu wiped a year from my face, kissing me with passion. He broke away.

"Then think of the present." He said with a coy smile.

I kissed him back with equal passion as before. Soon my past was forgotten, my thoghst on Natsu and pleasure.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It was early when I woke, just past dawn. Natsu slept beside me, his arm slung over my chest. My hand on his hip. I kissed his forehead softy and silently eased out of bed. Our clothes were spread out on the floor from last night. The air cold on my skin. I quietly got dressed, folding Natsu's clothes and putting them on his bedside table. I took his scar jams wrapped it around my neck. I had a mission to do, a mission that might leave me dead. It was worth the risk, to save Natsu and the others from the darkness of my past.

I entered Natsu's kitchen, finding a piece of blank paper and a pen. I began to write my letter, I held back the fear.

Natsu,

When you find this, I will most likely be fighting my past. Please don't follow me, I have to do this alone, to save you and Fairy Tail from my past. Afterwards if I don't perish in my quest I have decided that it would be best if I leave the guild. To save you all from the darkness that will eventually plague Fiore. Maybe just maybe if I leave Zeref will follow and leave Fairy Tail alone. I love you with all my heart Natsu. Please don't be angry with me. I love you,

Eyrx

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I shouldn't have added the part about leaving the guild, he will chase me for sure. I wasn't sure myself if I can leave the guild.

I wrapped Natsu's scarf tighter around my neck, stepping out the door and closing it gently behind me. I wondered what I got myself into. Riviori will pay for ruining my life for the second time now.

I stayed on the small dirt roads, avoiding Magnolia. I knew Riviori to well, he never liked changing his hideout. It would be in the same cave as last time, seven years ago.

When I saw the mouth of the cave come into view, I felt utter dread in my heart. Am I ready to do this? I took a deep breath ready. I looked back up the road expecting Natsu to run down to me, telling me to stop. The cave was cool inside, as I winded through the tight passege to the cavern where Riviori would most likely be. I entered the large cavern, pulling Natsu's scarf farther up my neck. A tear rolled down my cheek. I saw the familiar large form of Riviori in the darkness.

"So you have decided to join me at last Sea Viper." Riviori's voice boomed in the cavern.

"I would never join you ever again!" I yelled.

Riviori let out a chuckle, stepping into the light. "Oh really? Then why did you come?" He asked.

"To kill you." I said simply, sitting down fifteen feet away. I felt power coursing through me.

Riviori let out a loud sickening laugh, it made the fear grow in my chest. Though my face I forced it to be expressionless, betraying no emotion.

"You think you can kill me?" Riviori asked.

"I don't think, I know." I said growing brave. "I have the power to kill you in one blow."

Riviori said nothing, a glare on his face said the words for him.

I felt the power flow through me, the air around me begin to glow, water in the small puddles began to rise. The cavern began to hum with power. Riviori lost his smirk. He took a step back. He was remembering my true strength.

I felt the power reach it's apex. It was time. "Water Dragon Secret Art!" My voice boomed across the cavern. "Water Soul!" I clenched both of my fists bringing them upwards, above my head. A blue hue glowed from them.

Riviori convulsed in pain, screaming in terror. I smiled knowing what was happening to him, Water Soul takes control of the water in an enimes body, causing to expierence unimaginable pain and a slow death. You drown in your own body.

He screamed again his voice becoming hoarse. He fell to his knees, blood trickling from his nose. He collapsed to the ground dead. Riviori was finally dead.

I turned around at the sound of clapping, Water Soul drained all my magic making me useless. I gasped at who it was. It was Zeref.

He didn't change at all in seven years. His power was a lot stronger. He walked up to me, his hand resting on my forearm. The chill if death took me, making my breath cone short, my vision blurry. He took his hand away. I swayed on my feet.

"I am impressed at your skill Eyrx. Though killing Riviori won't stop me." Zeref said, his voice calm. It unsettled me.

"Would you leave Fairy Tail alone, if I flee, trying to stand.

Zeref said nothin, placing his hand on my cheek. It made my breathing stop, pain coursed through my vains. I didn't have enough energy to scream. He removed his hand.

"That is for you to decide." He said and like smoke he dissapeared.

His words echoed through my mind, all I could think about was Natsu. What should I do?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't added new chapters in a while, busy with school and all. Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoy Chapter 16!

CHAPTER 16

The darkness outside suprised me. It was already dark, I entered the cave early in the morning. I paced back and forth in front of the mouth of the cave. Zeref's words still boomed in my mind. It was on my judgement whether Zeref will attack Fairy Tail or not, with me there or not. His touch still lingered on my skin, like a thick blanket. I felt a tear of frustration run down my cheek. What was I going to do. I idly ran a hand along Natsu 's scarf feeling the softness of the fabric.

Natsu.

I needed to find Natsu, no matter what Zeref throws at Fairy Tail we can stop it together. I began to run along the forested path, I need to go faster. I veered off the trai, pine boughs slapping at my face, pine needles leaving thin red scars. I jumped over roots and rocks. Charging through streams with ease. All I could think of was Natsu. What was he going to say? Would he be angry? Break up with me? Or what if he found someone else? No, I can't think of that, Natsu said he loved me, yet I said the same thing and left him. To save him. I ran harder not caring for the branches that slapped my face, tore at my clothes. I burst out of the trees, the full moon illuminating the fields around Magnolia. I dashed across the road, trekking through the fields, feeling the muddy ground get at my shoes. I did this for Natsu. The latters scarf blew in the wind behind me, like a comet's tail. My ever present guardian.

I could see his house a silhouette against the pale moon. A lone light was on, a yellow square in the darkness. As I neared his house I could hear his and Gildarts' voice. It sounded like they were arguing.

I approached the door, stopping before it, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I have to go to him before he leaves!" Natsu yelled. I could here the strain in his voice.

Gildarts responded in a calm fashion: "You can't do that Natsu, he left for a reason, you should respect his descion and besides he'll be back." I could detect the lie a thousand miles away, Gildarts believed that I would never come back.

"Last time he faced that bastard he nearly died! I need to say goodbye!" Natsu yelled his voice getting louder.

I had to get in there. To see him, and comfort him.

I quietly opened the door. Natsu had his back to me, Gildarts saw me enter but said nothing his face an expressionless mask. I softly closed the door. Leaning against it. Natsu heard the sound and turned. His anger was gone, replaced by suprise and kindness. I rushed over to him, he embraced me, his muscular arms like a vice around me. He barraged me with kisses, on my cheeks and lips. Saying how much he missed me. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders, he got the hint he held me at arm length. He saw my scratches and pine needles in my hair, the rips in my clothes, the mud caked onto my pants. I looked over to Gildarts but he was gone like a shadow.

"What happened to you Eyrx?" Natsu asked his voice full of concern.

"Oh this?" I gestured to myself, realizing I must look like a crazed bandit. I let out a small laugh. "It was the forest that did this, not Riviori."

I told him about how I killed Riviori and ran through the woods and fields to see him, I left out the part about Zeref though. I glanced over at the kitchen table, a pile of ash lay in replace of the letter I wrote. Natsu followed my gaze, his face flushing with embarrassment. I nodded with understanding and kissed him with passion. He kissed me back.

"Natsu... I need to take a shower, I smell like a horse." I said between kisses.

He nodded and I went to his bathroom, he followed.

"Are you joining me?" I asked with a coy smile. He nodded with a smile of his own. And began to undress. I couldn't help but stare. I realized that I was staring for too long and looked up into his eyes, blushingout a laugh, "Don't be embarssesed, we've already did stuff together."

I blinked at him realizing my stupidity. I have him a warm smile and nodded and began to undress.

After the shower, Natsu and I lay in bed, his arm draped over my waist. I turned to face him, looking at him in the eye.

"Do you forgive me Natsu?" I asked staring deep into his green eyes.

"What? Why do I need to forgive you?" He asked, his hand stroking my cheek.

"Because... Because I left you.." I manage to say in a small voice.

He kissed my for a long time. "There is nothing to forgive Eyrx."

I nodded and rested my head against his chest, drifting off to sleep...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry again I haven't updated in a while, busy with school again and being sick last week. Though with school calming down we will get back to the one chapter per day update! Thanks again for reading!

CHAPTER 17

Darkness surrounded me, suffocating me with it's shroud. Zeref stood there laughing and laughing. Natsu was dead at his feet.

"Where's your champion now Sea Viper?" He sneered. Riviori appeared behind him, laughing as well.

"No...Natsu..." I muttered, tears running down my face. I fell to my knees. Natsu was too far away for me to comfort him.

Zeref walked closer and squatted down in front of me , his sneering favs inches from mine. He ran a hand along my cheek, it made me flinch.

"So are you going to join us?" He said, his voice full of darkness.

"No! I will never join you!" I yelled, I felt a sharp pain. Zeref had kicked me square in the jaw.

I woke with a gasp, sweat gliding down my face. My shirt was soaked. Natsu sat beside me a concerned look on his face.

"Eyrx are you alright?" He asked, his had grabbing my shoulder.

I was still gasping for breath, the touch of his hand made me flinch. I fell against his chest. His hand rubbed my head.

"What happened?" He asked.

I pulled my face from his chest, tears still running down my face.

I told him about my encounter with Zeref after I killed Riviori, and about my night mare.

He lept out of bed and pulled in his shirt, I hadn't realized he wasn't wearing one. He was angry.

"Natsu what are you doing?" I askedup from the bed.

"I'm going to hunt Zeref down and kill him!" He exclaimed.

He went to go put on his scarf but my hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Natsu you can't. You have no clue where he is. I don't want you to get hurt. Please come back to bed." I pleaded, I checked the clock on the wall, it was only three o'clock in the morning.

Natsu let out a long sigh and removed his scarf. He climbed back in bed. I kissed his cheek. And stood out of bed and began to undress as I made my way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower to get all of this sweat off me. You'd better still be here."

Ten minutes later I climbed back in bed finding Natsu fast asleep. I smiled and laid a hand on his chest, my head resting on his bicep, sleep overtook me.

The sound of rain woke me again, this time I was not sweaty. Thankfully. We were still in the same position as earlier, my hand on his chest. I glanced up at him, he smiled at me. Apparently he had been awake before me. I ran a hand along his chest , feeling his muscles. We were the same height, both 5'11", but he was more muscular.

I let out a short laugh.

"What?" He asked, puzzled. I didn't need to face him to see the confusion on his face.

"It's funny... Your really not that intimidating. I don't know why the dark guilds are so afraid off you. I mean your too nice, and comfortable." I said letting out another laugh.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean your bicep is really soft..." I saw the look on his face. "Not that it's notuscular or anything." I quickly added.

"So you really don't see me as intimidating? Good." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Good?" It was my turn to be confused.

"Yeah, it would look bad on my part if you thought I looked intimidating." He said.

I looked up at him and moved up the bed to be spread out, my eyes level with his.

I kissed his nose. "I never thought I hear that from Natsu Dragneel. That it was good that he wasn't intimidating."

He laughed and gave me his special warm smile, kissing me on the lips.

We sat there in silence for awhile, enjoying each others company.

"Natsu where's the fish!" Happy's voice yelled through the house.

"Eyrx why are you not out of bed! It's 9:30!" Fozana's voice followed Happy's

I sighed and glance over at Natsu.

"Our children are calling."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I sat at the guild hall, watching Natsu pick the "perfect" job for us. I sighed, I was still not ready, killing Riviori with using Water Soul had drained a lot of my power. I lifted the tankard of juice to my lips, feeling it run down my throat. I rubbed my eyes again, last night I got little sleep, after waking up from the nightmare. It sent shivers down my spine.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, it made me jump, nearly spilling my tankard. The hand on my shoulder ripped me from my thoughts. I felt Natsu's lips on my cheek, in a forgiving manner, for scaring me so.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked, sitting beside me.

"Kinda, I barely got any sleep last night. I kept thinking of my nightmare." I said, stifling a yawn.

"Well I have the perfect job!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What? Does it involve sleeping or sleeping with someone with pink hair?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Well...we could do that on the job." He said returning my coy smile.

"So what`s the job?" I asked, becoming serious.

"We need to watch a rich guy`s mansion for the weekend." Natsu said, grabbing my hand, pulling me out of my chair. It seemed that Natsu was ready to go.

"Wait a minute. Why do we need to leave now? We can leave tomorrow since today is Thursday." I said, placing a hand on his arm.

Natsu looked back at me, and saw how tired I looked. I just wanted a full night of sleep.

He covered my hand with his own."Your right. We will leave tomorrow."

My dinner rumbled in my stomach, as I walked with Natsu back to his house. His arm around my shoulder.

I let out a laugh."You know that we have been together for seven years?"

Natsu laughed as well. Then he became serious.

"I've been so worried about you lately. Are you sure your okay?"

I knew what he was talking about. He was still worried if my killing of Riviori would effect me.

I gave him a warm smile. "If I wasn't fine would I do this?" I kissed him long and hard. I pulled back breathless.

Natsu grabbed my hand and we practically ran to his house.

Once inside he began to kiss me. My back against the door. Fortunately Happy and Fozana were not here.

He began to kiss my neck, hard.

"Natsu... Stop it... Youmarks in my neck." I protested.

He acted like he didn't hear me. He led me to the bed, somehow he pulled our clothes off. The look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you so much." He gasped out between kisses.

I let a smile form on my lips. For I knew he truly meant it.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The sunlight woke me.I was facing Natsu, his arm draped over my hip. He was still asleep, I smiled as I watched him. He looked so calm and peaceful. If only he acted like that awake. His exhale caused his pink hair to flutter. I looked around us and realized that our clothes were gone, scattered on the floor. Just like our first time, a month ago. No, not a month, seven years. I keep forgetting about the time skip.

I got out of bed, leaving Natsu, and walked to the bathroom, my bare feet padding on the wooden floor. I shivered as I passed one of the open windows. It was still cold, being February. I walked into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw there. A red-purplish mark on my neck.

"Natsu...I told you to stop." I muttered, feeling the mark that Natsu gave me. The mark reminded me of what Riviori did to me, when he tortured me. I brought my fingers to the mark again, the memories returning.

Riviori standing over me, removing the hot iron bar from the burning coals, telling me that it was my punishment for not completing a job in time.I remember the screams of terror that escaped my lips as the iron bar was placed on my neck, the tears and the pain. He would do it again and again, all over my body I still have marks on my legs. But he especially liked putting the bar on my neck.

I jumped when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder.

"NO! Please stop the pain! Please stop Master Riviori!" I yelled still trapped in my memories. I tried to escape from the grasp escape from the pain. The arms wrapped around tighter.

"Shhh… Eyrx it`s alright." Natsu said, comforting me. His voice brought me out of my memories. I never realized that I was on my knees. Natsu wrapped a blanket around me, my clothes were still gone. I cried and cried into his chest, still feeling the painfulness of the memories.

For what seemed like hours, I finally wiped away the tears. Stood up and looked Natsu in the eyes.

"I`m s-sorry...I don`t know what got over me.." I said.

Natsu didn`t say anything, gently kissing my cheek. I smiled at the gesture. He led me back to the bedroom, to our clothes. I protested when he began to dress me.

"Natsu you don`t have to." I said, trying to stop his hands. He held my wrist tight.

"I want to. I hate seeing you like this, I feel so guilty." He responded, and continued.

About an hour later we stood at the train station, Happy and Fozana flying overhead. Natsu gripped my hand in a vice grip. I wore his scarf, to hide the mark on my neck, it fluttered in the wind behind me.

The train squealed to a halt, in front of us. Natsu looked green just looking at it. I squeezed his hand in a kind gesture.

When we sat down in our booth, the train began to move. Natsu looked even more pale. I handed him a vial. It was a potion from the local apothecary.

"What`s this?" He asked, puzzled.

"Drink it." I said. "It`ll help with your motion sickness. Though it will make you drowsy." I said.

He nodded and drank half the bottle, instantly his face lost its green tinge. Returning to normal. He rested his head on my shoulder and began to doze off. I stared out the window, watching the countryside go by. I had a bad feeling in my stomach…..


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Natsu stirred beside me, raising his head from my shoulder. I glanced up from the book I was reading. The train rattled and shook.

"Are we there yet?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No. You have been asleep for only three hours, we have about an hour left." I responded, with a smile. His hair ruffled from sleep.

"You should get some sleep too." He said.

I glanced out the window, watching the trees go by. Not answering his question.

He sighed, "What`s wrong?" Sometimes Natsu could practically read my thoughts.

I turned back to him, staring into his eyes. "I`m..not tired."

"What`s wrong?" He asked again his voice, serious.

I couldn't hide it forever. "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to remember my past. It scares me to fall asleep now. I worry that if I close my eyes the nightmares will return." My voice strained. "I`m so very tired Natsu...so very tired." I said after a pause, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Lay down." He said, he scooted away from me, and gently pushed me down, my head resting in his lap.

"Will this help?" Natsu asked, he began to rub my head. The feeling felt so good, the warmth of Natsu`s body made my eyelids droop. I closed my eyes.

What seemed like only a few seconds, Natsu was gently shaking me awake. It was dark outside.

I rose from his lap and began to stretch. "How long was I out?"

He let out a short laugh, "For about an hour. We've arrived at our job destination."

I nodded and collected our things, Happy and Fozana already waiting outside on the platform.

Our job destination was the small town called Dorbu, in the center part of Fiore. A large forest surrounded the small town. The town's residents were mainly rich old people from the bigger cities. Their large mansion`s dominated the streets. A few smaller houses could be seen as well. We walked through the streets of Dorbu, Natsu reading the address of the mansion we were going to watch during the weekend. Street lamps were our guide in the darkness.

We finally found the house about a half an hour later. It was a large stone mansion. It`s high glass windows dark. A note taped to the large oak door.

Dear Fairy Tail Members,

I had to leave a bit earlier than expected. Your job is to watch the house while I'm gone. There is food in the pantry, for your stay. I will return by Monday morning.

Sincerely,

Reginald Kapri

"Oh great, hope he remembered the money." I grumbled as Natsu unlock the door.

I groped the wall until I found a light switch. The lights revealed a large foyer, wooden steps rising to the top. A kitchen down the hall. The house was half the size of the guild hall.

"Nice place," Natsu said, going further into the house.

We entered the kitchen seeing another note on the counter, under a large sack of jewels.

FT,

Use the guest bedrooms upstairs. I give you half of the reward now, half later.

RK

The note was hastily written, the words almost illegible.

"At least he left some money…."

Dinner was a simple soup, Fozana cooked up from the sparse ingredients in the pantry. Seems like RK needs to do some shopping. I looked to the end of the table, Natsu and Happy were whispering back and forth.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, confused.

"Making battle plans!" Happy yelled.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Battle plans? You honestly think thugs would attack here?"

"It could be dark guilds." Natsu suggested, eating another spoonful of soup.

"Yeah, they already have a spy in here." Happy snickered, mocking my past dark guild membership. Had it have been before my nightmares I would have laughed too.

I dropped my spoon with a loud clash. I glared at the blue Exceed. I made Happy shutter. It was my past self coming out.

"You think that I would ever join them again? Because I will destroy you if you even think about me joining a dark guild again!" I glared even harder at the cat.

Instantly I reigned in my temper. "I-I apologize Happy, I knew you were joking."

He remained silent along with Fozana.

"Well did you see the large TV in the living room?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

"Wow, the bed is so soft!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the large king-size bed in the mansion's guest room. The blankets were soft as silk.

Natsu came out of the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. I glanced him up and down. He smiled.

"I think that just made my day." I exclaimed with a coy smile.

"The shower is nice too." He said, dropping the towel and changing into his pyjamas.

He joined me in bed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So does Happy hate me now?" I asked, pulling the blanket up farther.

Natsu kissed my the back of my neck. "No just afraid of you."

"Great...I hope you don`t hold a grudge against me? I didn't mean to say that." I said.

He kissed me again more forceful. I knew what he was doing. I gently pushed him away.

"We can't...not with them next door." I protested.

"Oh live a little." Natsu said and kissed me again.

"Natsu don`t….not in someone elses house. What if they have lacrima cameras?" I said.

That stopped him. He laid back on his side, wrapping his arms around me. "Your right, he grumbled."

Soon I had fallen asleep.

Movement below us in the kitchen woke me. Natsu was still asleep. I quietly got out of bed and entered the hall. It was still dark out, but with the bright moon that shone through the windows lite my path. I descended the stairs, wincing at every creak. Who was in the kitchen?

It was Fozana, getting a glass of water.

"Fozana you scared me. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"The blue one snores, I couldn't sleep." She said. I chuckled.

"So could you have ever guessed that we would join Fairy Tail, during our Serpents Shard days?" I asked.

"No, I always thought that you would become guildmaster after Rivirori died." She said.

We stood in silence, remembering dark memories.

"Did you approve of my actions?" I asked.

She let out a long sigh, "I did not know what to think. Since I hatched into Serpents Shard, it was the only life I knew. Seeing you grow up was the only nice memory I have from that hell hole."

I nodded, stepped up to the one of the large windows in the kitchen, looking at the expansive garden, behind the mansion.

"I regret my past actions every single day." I said in a quiet voice.

She walked over to me, and jumped up to the counter. Now she was at least to my shoulder. She patted my arm.

"You should leave your past behind. And look to the future." She said.

I let out a snort. "You sound like Master."

"Which one?" She asked, she quickly corrected her mistake. "Sorry, I was still in my memories."

"It`s fine." I said.

We stood in silence for a while, watching the garden. Though we were still deep in our pasts.

"Eyrx watch out!" Fozana yelled and jumped in from of me.

With a thud, Fozana fell to the ground, blood pooling on the tile floor, a bullet hole in the window..


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

I felt numb, I stood there in shock. My face ashen. Fozana wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. I fell to floor with a loud sob. Pounding my fist on the tile floor.

I heard a door open upstairs, and someone barrel down the steps. It was Natsu. He entered the kitchen in a run.

"What's wrong?" He asked, it was more of a yell.

I looked up at him, tears running down my face. I let out a silent scream as I held Fozana's body in my arms. She was still warm. But, I knew that her body would be cold soon. Natsu sat down on his kness beside me, wrapping an arm around me. He rubbed my head.

I felt something warm in my hands, it was Fozana's blood. I turned to Natsu, leaning into his chest, crying.

"It's all my fault! I should have never let her jump in front of me!" I sobbed.

Natsu glanced around the dark kitchen, seeing the bullet hole in the window.

"It's not your fault Eyrx, she saved you. And I am forever grateful for that." Natsu said in a small voice.

I glanced up at him, he wiped away my tears.

"She...she always wanted to be cremated. She wanted to be in the winds when she died. Could... Could you.." I couldn't finish the sentence.

Natsu kissed my cheek.

"Of course."

He helped me to my feet, my legs were still numb. I glanced at the kitchen doorway, Happy stood there, a sad look on his face.

"I'll be in our room." I said in a whisper.

Natsu only nodded.

I climbed the stairs, with an expressionless face. Happy beside me. I went to my bedroom door. Happy followed.

"Happy... I just want to be alone." I said, closing the door softly.

I climbed back in bed, pulling the blankets around me. The darkness let my tears roll freely.

She was dead. The last link to my past was dead. No one in the world would ever truly know what it feels like to hold my burden. But there was still Natsu. He was the only one who wasn't from my past who understands.

I cried into the pillow.

I barely heard the door open. Natsu couldn't hear me cry. I turned away from the door. Wiping away my tears. I felt the bed dip as he climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You can leave me if you want. I'm just a burden to you now. You can find another guy." I said, taking his hand.

He turned me to face him. The look in his eyes made me flinch.

"I would never leave you Eyrx. Never. I would go to the underworld and back to see you. I would ride on the longest train ride to see you. I would kill to see you." Natsu said kissing me hard.

I nodded and rested my head on his chest.

"So did you do it?" I asked, not wanting to say it.

"Yes, I found a container too." He said.

"Then tomorrow I want to track down her killer and torture him until he confesses. I want him to feel pain." I said.

I leaned up on one elbow. Looking Natsu in the eyes.

"I would never leave you either." I said and leaned to him and kissed him. Then I laid back down, my head on his chest and I fell asleep, to Natsu rubbing my head.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The morning sun came with no solace. I still felt the dread of losing Fozana. Natsu moved beside me, he was still asleep. It felt like Fozan`s death happened days ago yet it hadn't been twenty-four hours. I glanced back at Natsu, he still slept soundly.

I descended the stairs, not wincing when they creak. I knew Fozana would not be in the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I almost fell to my knees. On the counter was a large grey metal tin. I knew who was in there, Fozana. I had to look away, to stop the tears. I walked over to the window, where the bullet hole was. Drops of blood were still there. I glared at the bullet hole, creating an imaginary line of the bullet's path. It would have been fired somewhere from the garden. No one could get in there without a key. No one but Reginald the owner. No it wouldn't be him. Could it? The thoughts flew through my head. I had to find Fozana's killer.

A hand on my shoulder, ruptured me from my thoughts. I turned, fist clenched ready to strike my attacker. When I fully turned, I saw that it was Natsu. His other hand grabbed my wrist. His grip gently but firm.

"A little jumpy this morning?" He asked with a smile, he kissed me on the lips, I barely returned it, my thoughts now refocused on finding Fozana's killer.

" search the garden," I said, looking out the window.

His hand moved from my shoulder and gripped my other wrist.

"You need to give this up. Would Fozana want this? For you to seek to revenge?" He asked.

"But.. I must. They took something important from me, I most take something from them, their life." I said with determination. I tried to get myself away from his grip, it was tight as steel.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy. I'm stopping this before this goes to far." Natsu said, his voice serious.

"Natsu I...Look! Over on the window a note!" I exclaimed, freeing myself from his grip.

I ran over to the window, a note taped to the outside of it. I opened the window and received the letter.

Opps, that was going to be your bullet Sea Viper.

The note read, with no signature.

"Damn him!" I cursed the author of the letter.

Natsu stood there in silence. I went over to the counter, putting the new letter down besides Reginald's. The writing matched.

t! The killer is Reginald!" I said.

A knock on the door made us both flinch. I glanced at Natsu in confusion as we went to the door. He stopped me, stepping in front of me. He gave me a quick smile then opened the door.

It was Reginald Kapri.

I leapt at him, my knees digging into his chest.

"Why did you kill her?" I yelled, water wrapped around his neck, tight enough to know that I would choke him.

"I was hired by a man! I don't know his name!" He spluttered out.

I let the water tighten.

"You know his name! Tell me who it was!" I yelled.

"Tell him, Kapri!" Natsu yelled, ready to jump into the fray as well. "How dare you hurt Eyrx!"

"I swear, I don't know his name! He met me in an alley, he gave me a lot of money, to do this!" Reginald said, his eyes wide.

"Then you are no use to me." I snapped, my voice cold.

The water tightened even more, cutting off his air. In a matter of seconds Reginald Kapri was dead. I stood up on shaky legs and turned to Natsu. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders.

"I need to go to Svar. It`s where I want to spread Fozana`s ashes." I said in a quiet voice. "Send Happy back home with the money, then we can go to Svar."

Natsu nodded and kissed the top of my head.

There was still snow on the ground in Svar, a town in northern Fiore. It was where I found Fozana`s egg, it`s also where Serpents Shard`s guildhall was. All those years ago.

Natsu held my hand, Fozana`s canister in my other hand. My face expressionless as we trudged through the snow. The town of Svar itself was small, a measly collection of buildings. I remember going through these streets as a member of Serpents Shard. This is also where I killed my first person.

When we passed the guildhall, it was practically a ruin. Some of the stone walls gone, windows cracked. My knees almost buckled, all the memories coming back. When I first met Fozana, when I joined Serpents Shard. When I was tortured by Rivori.

A kiss on my cheek from Natsu brought me from my thoughts, I hadn't realized I had stopped. I returned the kiss, and carried on. We walked through the village and entered the woods around Svar, slowly climbing upwards into the mountains. Snow began to fall. I shivered, my light jacket was not enough. Natsu stopped and gave me his heavier jacket.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"Not around you." He said with a smile. I felt my face heat up.

Finally we reached the place I was looking for, a large overlook, into the valley below, the village small. The sun was setting on the opposite mountains, painting the sky purple. The view was stunning.

I set Fozana`s canister down, Natsu was a few feet behind me. I sat down next to Fozana.

"Do you remember the day you hatched?" I asked, knowing that there would be no answer.

"I do, it was a warm summer day, at this very spot. I was still small, only ten. So, seven years ago. I was so happy about having a friend, not a stone faced guildmate." I let out a long laugh. "I have no idea how I came up with the name Fozana! But it suits you." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I want you to know that I got revenge, on your killer. He suffered. I want to thank you as well, for convincing me to join Fairy Tail, where I met Natsu." I smiled a sad smile. "We had a lot of fun adventures together, you and I. A lot of fun moments..and a lot of sad ones."

I stood up and walked over to the large rock, sticking out of the trees. I stood on the edge, and opened the canister. Letting the ashes flow on the winds.

I fell to my knees, watching the ashes float around, knowing that Fozana was finally free. Tears ran down my cheeks, as the last of the ashes faded into the distance, forever on the winds….


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

It had taken a week to return back to Magnolia. A week to grieve. We walked through the streets, Natsu's arm around my shoulder.

"Natsu, it's late. Do you we need to stop at the guild?" I asked, as he walked toward the guildhall.

He saw right through me lie, I couldn't explain Fozana's death to them, it still hurt.

"Sure, anything you want." He said warmly. He turned us around, his arm still around my shoulder.

A light warm breeze followed us back to our home. The lights were dark, Happy was probaly still at the guild. Natsu unlocked the door, holding it open for me. I smiled, kissing him on the cheek as I walked by.

The house brought back painful memories, I passed Happy's bedroom a room he once shared with Fozana, now he could have it all to himself. I hadn't realized that I stopped at the doorway. A single tear ran down my face.

Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder, saying nothing.

"I want to thank you, for being there for me." I said in a small voice.

"Not a problem at all." He said and kissed my neck.

I turned to him and kissed him on the mouth.

"I..I want to forget it all for a few minutes. I just want to be with you." I said kissing him harder. He got the message.

He carried me to the bed...

Afterwards we laid in bed, the sheets jumbled up at the foot of the bed. My head rested on his bare chest.

"Thanks for that." I said.

There was a knock on the door. I sat up puzzled.

"I'll get it." I said. Pulling on my boxers and shorts. Putting on my shirt along the way.

I opened the door and was suprised to see Lucy standing there, her face flustered.

"Where is he?" She asked, it was more of an order not a question.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know Natsu! He promised that he would go on a job with me!" She said, "Just the two of us." She said as an afterthought.

"I'm right here Lucy." Natsu said from behind me. I was happy to see that he was fully clothed. Somewhat.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Could I come?" I asked.

Lucy gave Natsu a look. "No it has to be the two of us." She stormed off.

"Sorry, Eyrx." Natsu said. "I'll see you soon." With that he ran off.

I stood in bewilderment. When Natsu and I got together she seemed upset but got over it. Is she trying something?


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

I sighed as I rolled over in bed. It was only one o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. I was worrying for Natsu, his mission was supposed to be simple, get rid of a hodras rampaging a farm. Those giant pigs are easy to beat. What if if was a trick? Natsu and Lucy didn't have a mission at all.

"No Natsu would never do that." I said banishing the thought from my head. But then why didn't Lucy let me go with them?

I heard the door squeak open. Fear ran through me veins. Is it Natsu or someone else?

I quietly stood up from the bed. My feet touching the cold wooden floor. Footsteps in the kitchen, then heading towards the bedroom.

"Natsu is that you?" I asked, my voice sounding like thunder in the silence of the house. The footsteps stopped.

"Yeah it's me" He said from the hall, entering the room.

"So what took you so long?" I asked, sitting back on the bed.

Natsu joined me as he began to undress, changing into his pyjamas.

"Well instead of there being just one of those pig giants there was five. All spread out in the fields. Oh and before I forget, Lucy wanted to apologize for not letting you come. She was worried about her rent. She didn't want to split the money." Natsu said.

"You would tell me if you were seeing someone else right?" I blurted out.

Natsu stood up and put on his pyjamas, then he stood in front of me, in the dim light I could see that his green eyes were staring into mine.

"No I wouldn't. Because I would never see anyone but you. Lucy and the others are my best friends but you are higher then them. You are the only one I love. The only one I ever loved." He said, his eyes locked on my eyes. I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt ashamed for asking that stupid question.

"Sorry I..I should have never asked that stupid question..I" I stuttered, lost for words. Natsu's lips silenced me.

I kissed him back, laying down on the bed.

"I'm glad your back, I couldn't sleep at all." I said, as I pulled the blankets up, Natsu wrapped an arm around me. He kissed my cheek.

"Good night worry wart." He teased.

"Oh you would be beside yourself if I wasn't here to tuck you in." I mocked back.

"Shut up guppy." He said.

"Whatever..." I said sighing.

With Natsu's arm around me a quickly fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The sunlight on my face woke me. Natsu stirred beside me, stretching out his arms.

"Good morning," He grumbled.

"Good morning." I responded with a smile.

The last week was long and arduous dealing with the Key of the Starry Heavens. It also was the first week without Fozana. The return of the Oracion Seis was hard as well. I smiled at the thought of them in prison.

Natsu noticed my smile. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said, the ghost of the smile on my face.

"So did you here? We`re entering the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu exclaimed, excitement lighting up his eyes.

"Really?" I asked. "What`s the Grand Magic Games?" I asked, it was more of an afterthought.

"Dunno, the others say that it`s a large tournament to see who is the strongest guild in Fiore." Natsu said, "And I managed to convince Master to let you join Fairy Tail`s team."

I kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks,"

"Anything for you." He responded.

We were silent for a while, reveling in each others comfort. Natsu snaked an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh and guess where we are training?" Natsu asked.

"Hell?" I asked jokingly.

"Well maybe.. no at the beach." He said.

"The beach huh? Does that mean you will be in a swimsuit?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Maybe..or I might go without one." He teased, laughing as my face went red.

"I..I don't think I could handle that." I said, trying to regain my composure.  
>"So when do the games start?" I asked trying to change the subject.<p>

"In three months. We leave today to train." He said, getting out of bed. "Well what are you waiting for? Let`s go!" He said.

The beach was a nice change from all fighting for the last two weeks.

"Ah...a three week vacation." I said as I entered the water.

I sighed as I felt the power of the ocean, my power increased in the water. I heard heavy splashing from behind me, I had barely enough time to see Natsu crash into me, sending me sprawling into the water.

I emerged from the surface with a gasp. It seemed from crashing into the Natsu it brought us into deeper water, it lapped at my chest. Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu?" I yelled. "Great, he`s probably under the water somewhere going to pounce." I muttered, looking down into the murky water. It was no use.

Then I heard bubbles behind me.

I quickly turned around, then let out a sigh as the bubbles disappeared. More bubbles appeared around me. It`s seems that he is swimming circles around me.

"Natsu! You can come out now! I know your game!" I said.

As the words left my lips I felt movement in the water from behind me, I quickly lifted my foot, Natsu`s hand grazing my leg. I forgot to change legs, he went for my other one, pulling me down into the water.

I opened my eyes, trying to see. All I could see was brown murky water, with a flash of pink. I felt arms encircle me, then pull me up out of the water. I was breathing heavy, Natsu held me above the water. I leaned my head against his chest.

"That was fun. You got to admit." Natsu said, a large grin.

"Were supposed to train no-"

"Guys come here! It`s something very important!" Lucy voice ran out.

Natsu put me down and we swam to shore.

Lucy stood with Virgo, who wore a scared face. Everyone soon assembled.

"You need to come help us! The Spirit World is going to be destroyed!" Virgo said.

We all shared a look.

"I don't have time to explain! Let`s go!" Virgo said.

Soon the world went white.

The Spirit World, I'd never expect to be in it.

We all stood in a large courtyard, a large palace in the distance. Soon a tall muscular man appeared. Towering over us.

Lucy stepped forward, she and the tall giant exchanged words, I couldn't make out from my distance.

"A party?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, to welcome you back!" The giant boomed.

We all shared looks again.

We walked on the beach again, deadpanned looks on our faces. We were there for three months! Now we had to train. Erza`s Hell training sound grueling. Though I wondered who wrote the note.

We crossed a suspicious looking bridge, into a shrouded forest. Three hooded figures stood before us, one removed his hood. It was Jellal.

I remembered him when we battled Oracion Seis the first time.

"Welcome Fairy Tail," He said.

We all watched as Natsu screamed in pain as the third origin was taking place. I knelt beside him. I looked back up at Ultear.

"Can I touch him?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I nodded, and gave a sad look to Natsu. "It`s going to be okay," I whispered.

I wondered what the Grand Magic Games had in store for us.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Reached 1,000 views today. This chapter is a lead-up chapter to my Grand Magic Games arc. That will only be one long chapter, trying to speed things up.

CHAPTER 26

The pain of the third origin still lingered in my joints as we walked back to our hotel on the beach, tomorrow we would head back to Magnolia then off to Crocus, the capital of Fiore.

I winced as pain as the third origin made its presence known in my arm. Sharp pains would seem throughout my body.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked, his pain subsided long ago.

"Yeah...it`s just the third origin." I said, comforting my arm.

I practically fell into bed, I felt exhausted. I barely felt Natsu climb into the other side of the bed. Barely felt the kiss in my cheek.

I felt Natsu hand gently shake me awake. It felt like a slept for only a minute.

"Uhhh..do I have to get up?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Natsu let out a laugh. "No I don't think so. Erza would kill you if you're late,"

"She doesn't scare me.I've killed worse..I mean yeah I`ll get up." I said trying to compose myself. Natsu gave me a look, a look that wanted me to go crawl under a rock and die. "Sorry..it slipped out." I said, my face red.

In a matter of minutes we were on the road, back to Magnolia. The sun creeping up into the sky. Seeing Happy and Carla fly ahead, made me miss Fozana. She would have loved to see Crocus. Worry was afire in my stomach, back in Serpents Shard only once was I caught for murder, it was when I killed an army general. But that was almost ten years ago, what if they found out? But I never gave them my name, just Sea Viper.

Natsu hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks, I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was about to run into a tree.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"So what are you thinking about?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing." I said, quickly.

"Tell me." Natsu said.

I sighed, knowing that Natsu would just keep asking me about it, it would go on for hours. "I`ll tell you later." I said.

"Later than," He gave me a wink, telling me without words that he would not forget to ask.

The train ride to Crocus, was short only two hours, I excitement and fear fought for control in my stomach for seeing the capital again. Natsu sat next to me, he drank the motion sickness potion again, so he wasn't losing his lunch. Lucy sat across from us asleep as was Wendy who was also asleep. Only Natsu, Happy, Carla and I were awake. I looked out the window, watching the countryside go by.

"So, have you ever been to the capital?" Natsu asked me.

I turned to him, there was no use hiding it from him. "Yeah about three years ago, well ten if you count Tenrou. It..it was a mission for Serpents Shard." I said.

"Oh. So about earlier. So what were you thinking about." Natsu said, he knew that I didn't like talking about my past.

"Well..it was about that certain mission in Crocus all those years ago." I said.

Natsu nodded asking for me to continue.

"It was the usual, assassination mission, to kill an army general, General Macarthur was his name. And..when I..did the deed, I got caught. I barely managed to escape from prison. They put me in a place under the palace called Hell`s Palace. It`s a large cave network. When I escaped back to the guild Rivori was there, he knew that I got caught. That was one of the worse ones." I said, my voice strained.

Natsu said nothing just taking in the small amount of information about me.

"Do you..do you ever feel guilt?" Natsu asked. "You don't have to answer." He said later, realizing that he made a mistake.

"No it`s fine. No secrets right?" I said. "Anyway, no I don`t feel guilt. Guilt removed by training and torture. I never experienced guilt until recently. Since Riviori had control of our minds he would know when we would express guilt. It only happened once or twice." I said.

"I`m sorry you had to go through that." Natsu said, putting an arm around me. I put my head against his shoulder and drifted to sleep, trying to banish the painful memories.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry about the last couple of chapters they were kind of cheesy with bad writing. This chapter will be better. Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 27

My chest heaved with worry, the crowds in the stands roaring. It was the second day of the games and I had to fight Raven Tail`s,Nullpudding. His words still rang through my head.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He sneered. "Fine. You need to lose the match or your boyfriend gets it." He glanced up with his eyes. I followed his gaze a sniper, sat at one of the upper balconies, his gun trained on Natsu. Who was oblivious to the fact that he was in danger.

I couldn't let Natsu die, for some stupid games.

"So what is it going to be Sea Viper? You know 10 years ago you were my idol. Now look at you." He sneered, I wanted to punch that smirk of his ugly fat face.

"Fine I let you win." I said, dropping my arms.

"Good," He said, then jumped at me, his enlarged fist slamming into me, sending me sprawling. He didn't give me a chance to get up, sending a swift kick to my ribs. I coughed, clutching my side. He kicked my side again and again. The pain unbearable. My vision going red. I began to cough up blood.

The whistle blared signaling the end of the match, though Nullpudding had other ideas. He sent his fist into my face. I yelled in pain. He pulled me up. punching me in the stomach hard. I barely heard yelling to my left. It was hard to turn, I saw movement to my left, with my vision so blurry I couldn't see. I felt Nullpudding fist hit me again.

Then, his pressure lifted. His hits ceased. I was gently laid to the ground, by familiar hands. I heard more yelling above me the voices sounding far away. Then it went all went black.

My eyes fluttered open, the pain a dull ache. I was in the stadium`s infirmary. Natsu and few others sat by my bed.

"Oh I`m sorry. I had to lose, or-"

"Oh stop it Eyrx. It`s not that big of a deal anyway." Lucy said from beside me, I glanced over to she her in a bed as well. Bandages around her head.

"Are you feeling better? I managed to heal all your broken bones, and your bruises are almost gone." Wendy asked.

"Yeah I`m fine. Hey where is Natsu?" I asked looking around.

"Oh he stormed Sabertooth`s guild. You need to control your boyfriend better." Lucy said.

I sat up ignoring the pain. "I have to go stop him." I ran for the door.

I found Sabertooth`s guild hotel quite easily, it had a smoking hole in the wall. I looked into the window before entering. Sabertooth master, Jiemma, standing before Natsu who had his burning fist raised. People lay unconscious around him. I had to stop this.

"Stop right where you are Jiemma!" I yelled as I entered.

"Do I know you? You maggot?" Jiemma snapped.

"Of course you know me, I am the infamous Sea Viper! Disciple to Master Riviori Idulin!" I yelled in a loud commanding voice. A man jumped at me from the shadows, water instantly grabbed at his wrist and with a flick of my hand he was thrown out the window.

Jiemma eyes went wide. He fell to one knee. Seeing their master bow, they all did the same.

"Sea Viper, we are honored for you to be. Please tell Master Riviori our regards." Jiemma said.

"Oh shut up Jiemma." I snapped, my voice sharp. It was the voice from my past.

"You greatly displeased me today. Did you touch him?" I asked, gesturing to Natsu.

"Oh that little fairy? I can rough him up for you Sea Viper." Jiemma said.

"That is the reason why I am displeased. You now what I do to people that displease. You`ll wish that you were the man who was thrown out the window." I snapped.

Jiemma blanched.

"Get up." I said sharply to Natsu, hoping that he knew that it was a ploy. I grabbed him by the arm and walked out of the smoldering hotel.

"Jiemma, I will personally tell Riviori about your betrayal to the light." I said, walking back into the night.

After passing around a few corners I released Natsu`s arm. I turned to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was all an act back there right?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Ofcourse," I said kissing his cheek.

"So what the hell were you thinking when you invaded Sabertooth`s hotel?" I asked.

"When you were recovering one of their members beat up Lucy bad, worse than you. I had to get revenge." He said.

I felt a glimmer of jealousy. Why didn't he attack Raven`s Tail for me?

"So what did you do about Raven Tail?" I asked.

"Oh trust me, Nullpudding should now look in the mirror for a long time. Trust me, there guild hotel looks a lot worse than Sabertooth`s." He said with a smile.

I returned his smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I said.

"I was worried about you so much." He said returning my kiss. He pushed me up against the wall.

"Natsu we can't...not here." I protested. He kissed me anyway. It felt good to feel pleasure instead of pain. We kissed for a long time, then I remembered where we were.

"Natsu, I think we should stop." I said, breaking away from him. My breath coming in gasps.

"Stop what?" He asked, kissing me again.

"We've had a long day. I just want to go back to the hotel." I said.

Natsu nodded and wrapped an arm around me.

He let out a laugh, "It's funny how you made Sabertooth's master cower like that."

"Yeah.." I said in a quiet voice. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. It brought back painful memories."

Natsu smiled, "So did you really make people bow when they saw you?"

"That was a long time ago when I was different and young." I said, not returning his smile.

"Sorry," He muttered.

I only nodded.

We reached the hotel a few minutes later, it was quiet as a tomb inside. Faint snores could be heard behind doors. We entered our communal bedroom, it was hard to see in the dark, but we managed to get to our bed. I quickly fell asleep with Natsu's arm around me.

We ran down the halls, our mission to rescue Lucy went with only one small problem, Hell`s Palace and the executioners. Also with the appearance of the future Lucy. But, now we were free, sort of. The army soldiers that lay around us began to disappear into the shadow on the floor. We all stared in horror as their screams were ended by the shadow, then we heard footsteps.

A man with black and white hair walked down the hallway with grace, the air crackled with power around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked, his voice cold.

"You! It's all your fault!" He yelled.

"Who?" I asked.

The man seemed to ignore me.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He sneered pointing a finger. "And I'm going to end it before it happens." A black beam shot out of his hand, hurting towards Lucy. We all stood stunned as future Lucy jumped in front of the black beam. She fell to the ground dead. Lucy was the first to react, she fell to her kness beside her future dead self. I remembered my training and held back tears. Natsu gave the man the cold glare, it almost made me flinch.

"You just took the second most important thing from me. You bastard." Natsu snapped.

The man let out a chilling laugh.

"Oh Natsu Dragneel you never change." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Again the crazed man ignored me.

Natsu turned to me, Lucy and, Happy.

"You three need to leave, I'll handle this. Open the portal." He orders, his tone sharp.

"Good luck," Lucy said, she and Happy ran down the hall towards the main entrance.

"You need to go too,Eyrx." Natsu commanded.

I took a step closer, "But what if you ne-"

"Go!" He yelled.

I stood stunned, Natsu never talked to me like that. I regained my composure and shook my head.

"You're not fighting him by yourself." I said stepping forward.

"Eyrx leave!" Natsu yelled.

I ignored him and launched myself at the insane man.

I was standing with Natsu and Lucy, looking over the burning city. We did it, Fiore was saved.

Natsu stepped closer to me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said, breaking the silence.

"What? You're apologizing? I should have left you to it." I responsed, unconsciously running a hand on the bandage wrapped around my arm.

"Is your arm okay?" He asked.

I sighed, always overprotective.

"Yeah it's nothing." But it hurt like a knife was stuck in my arm.

"I feel bad for the city though. Destroyed in a matter of hours. I mean Fairy Tail could have never done that." I laughed. The others joined in as well.

It was strange to hear laughter in the ruins.

"So what's next?" Lucy asked.

"Well apparently their is a party tomorrow then the next day we head back home. It feels like it's been days since I've had a shower." I grumbled.

Silence descended upon us as we gazed out over the ruined city. Fire still burned in some places. Large craters picketed the once proud avenues of the capital.

Oddly though, I felt at peace. I wondered if it was the calm before the storm...


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

I came out of the shower, changing into my pyjamas. The house was empty, Natsu was still at the guildhall, celebrating our win in the Grand Magic Games.

When I entered the room I was suprised to see Natsu standing there.

"Oh Natsu, your back?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said, his voice sounded different.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You so-" I never finished my sentence, he slammed me against the wall with all his might.

"What are you doing!" I yelled. My head hurt from the hit.

He slapped me hard across the face, leaving me stunned.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled again, trying to struggle from his grasp.

"Shut up!" He yelled, slapping me again.

I was stunned, my face felt like it was on fire. I felt a tear run down my face.

He threw me on the bed. Yanking my arms above my head.

"Natsu... Please stop..." I mumbled in pain.

I glanced up to a wicked dagger held in one of his fist. The sharp blade gleamed in the light.

"No...please no..." I pleaded.

He held one of my arms out, holding it against the mattress.

"Your mine now!" He growled out. And the dagger stabbed into my arm, pinning me to the mattress.

I screamed in pain, the pain was unbearable. My vision began to blur.

"Eyrx? Are you alright?" I heard Natsu yell from the hall. In my pain I was confused who was which? The one on top of me twisted the dagger handle, making me scream.

I heard footsteps at a run enter the room, then the weight on top of me was lifted. In my blurred vision I saw Natsu fighting Natsu, then the one that stabbed me, changed shape into a tall man, with black hair.

Natsu was like a blur, his fist colliding again and again with the man who attacked me. My vision began to black around the edges, I was losing a lot of blood. Then the man who attacked me fell down dead, his face contorted from Natsu's fist.

I was delirious, he was coming back to hurt me.

"Please don't hurt me again. I will do anything...please." I mumbled.

I felt a dip in the bed, his face by my ear.

"Eyrx, I'm not going to hurt you. Now I'm going to lift you from the bed." Natsu said his voice sounding distant.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." I mumbled.

I felt Natsu pick me. The pain in my arm was beyond words. He began to run, kicking doors open with his foot. Running towards town.

"Hold on Eyrx." Natsu pleaded.

The buildings went by with a blur, my vision a blur.

I heard Natsu kicking open a door.

"Someone help! My boyfriends been stabbed!" Natsu yelled.

I felt another pair of hands grab me, placing me on a bed. That is when I lost consciousness.

A door softly closing woke me. I was in an unfamiliar room. In an unfamiliar bed. The only thing familiar thing was Natsu. He sat in a chair next to the bed. His hand holding mine. He was fast asleep.

Then it all came back. I looked to my arm, a large bandage was wrapped around my arm, where the dagger was. I felt violated from that man who attacked me. I was glad that he was dead. I glanced back to Natsu, watching his sleeping face. His eyes flickered open. I smiled.

"You're awake." He said, his smile made the full pain go away.

He leaned in a kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked. I scooted over and gestured for him to lay beside me. He declined saying that he didn't want to hurt me.

"I'm not fragile. Please? Lay with me?" I asked.

He nodded and laying down next to be, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"We're at the hospital." He said.

"About last night.." I said.

"I want to know that I will never hurt you like that. I love you to much." He said.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that man's fault. He's dead right?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. "He said his name was Gerald. Do you know that name?"

I swallowed. I knew that name.

"Are you alright? Your face is pale." Natsu said.

"He..he was the man that used to torture me."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

I let the words sink in for a moment: He was the man who tortured me.

Natsu squeezed my hand.

"I`m sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be..it wasn't your fault. I should have acted quicker, then I wouldn't be in the hospital." I replied.

"Do you still love me?" I blurted out. "Or are you still here because you lost your love for me and want to protect me? I would unders-"

Natsu`s lips on me interrupted me. He strengthened the kiss, it was full of passion. He pulled away leaving me breathless. I hadn't realized that he was leaning over me, his strong hands on my shoulders.

"Don`t say that Eyrx. I still love you from the first day we met. The world would lonely without you." He kissed me again then added with a laugh, "I'm pretty sure you could beat my ass in a fight."

I smiled. "Keep thinking that."

The shower felt good on my back, the hot water cascading down my body. I was discharged from the hospital earlier that day, my arm feeling a little sore, the hospital healers helping a lot. I heard the shower curtain open and close. I jumped and turned around, surprised to see Natsu standing behind me.

"Oh Natsu, you scared me." I said, with a quick glance downward. "So?"

"So what?" He asked.

I sighed, reaching for the shampoo bottle. "What are you doing in the shower?"

"I decideed to join you." Natsu. "Let`s switch." He said.

"What?" I asked as he moved me to the back of the shower, he let the hot water run down him.

I began to rub the shampoo in my hair, staring at Natsu. He turned catching me.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to stare." I said.

He just smiled. We switched positions again, for I could wash out the shampoo.

"So tomorrow is your self defense training day." He said, breaking the silence.

"My self defense training?" I asked, washing out the shampoo.

"Yeah, for protection." He said.

"But I have magic." I said, switching positions again.

"But what if you didn`t." He replied.

I sighed and stifled a yawn:

"Fine..But don`t go easy on me." I said.

Some how I regretted those words.

Natsu shook me awake. I groaned and rolled over covering my face with my blanket.

"Come`on Natsu! It`s not even dawn!" I complained.

He shook me again, "Hey if you get up now, I`ll do it shirtless."

I jumped out of bed. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I`ll be waiting outside."

I changed my clothes and grabbed two breakfast bars from the cabinet and ran outside ready to start my training. It was finally warm day, out of the cold snap of early March.

Natsu was wearing his usual outfit, with his shirt on, his white scarf fluttering in the light breeze, across the small meadow outside our house. With a smile I tossed him the other breakfast bar. We ate in silence.

In a few moments I was ready.

Natsu moved in front of me, fist raised.

"Oh wait a second." I said, gesturing to his shirt.

He smiled, "But it's cold outside!" Fine..."

I smiled as he removed his shirt, seeing his muscular torso. His fist flying towards my face brought me out of my stare. I quickly blocked it, sliding back a step.

"You can do better then that!" I taunted, sending a side kick his way. He blocked it.

"What was that he?" He said with a sly smile. I returned the smile sending a punch low, at his abs. That one got through, I softened the punch before it landed.

I realized my mistake, I was now in the range of his kick, I rolled out of the way regaining my composure in an instant, blocking his punch. We exchanged smiles.

"Let's change things up." He said and without warning he tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms above my head. My eyes widened.

It was the same thing Gerald did to me before he stabbed me.

Natsu realized it too and instantly released my hands. I pushed down the dark thoughts from my mind and switched positions, straddling him. I rolled off him and stood up. Fist at the ready.

"You think we're done?" I teased.

Be stood up and sent a kick my way, I rolled out of the way sending a punch to his shoulder. He grabbed my fist. I gave him a sly smile, grabbing his wrist with my free hand. And turning sending him crashing to the ground, on his back. I sat down next to him.

I gave him a kiss. "I think I win."

He wrapped his arm around you waist, pulling me down to him, we lay side by side in silence.

"Gerald used take over magic like Elfman, but he could take a form on from your memories and use it against you. That's how he would torture you." I said in a quiet voice.

Natsu pulled me closer to him, our hips touching. He kissed my neck.

"Let's not talk about it." He said.

"Your're right," I replied.

We descended into silence.

"You ever think about your future?" He asked.

My brow creased in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Like who you'll be with and where you'll live." He replied.

"Natsu Dragneel, you listen to me. You are not going anywhere. I'm going to stand by you forever." I said, kissing him on the lips. "I love you,"

He smiled his warm smile, the smile that could light up a dark pit.

"I'll stand by you too." He said returning the kiss.

He deepened the kiss, rolling on top of me, cradling my head in his hands.

"Natsu..." I muttered, my hands resting on his arms.

He then pulled away, standing up. He helped me up.

"I love you too." He replied.

Making me smile.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Begins right before manga chapter 367

CHAPTER 30

I followed Natsu into the large burning hole he made in the side of the Tarturous' base.

"Really Natsu you had to make that big of an entrance!" I said, glancing down at the unconscious former council chairman. His betrayal will not go unpolished. Water formed around his face, clogging his mouth and nose, chocking him.

"Eyrx stop!" Natsu yelled.

"What don't you want to kill him?" I asked.

"He could have valuable information." Natsu said.

I nodded, letting the water run from his nose, his breath coming back shallow.

"Let's get go-" Natsu said, but was cut off by a woman's voice farther down the hall.

"Well well, the infamous Sea Viper himself enters Tarturous' compound."

We turned in suprise. A woman wearing a strange outfit, walked towards us.

"Or should I call you by your other names? The Bane of Light Guilds? The Sea's Assassin? The Murderer of Fiore?"

I stood stunned, I haven't heard those names in years. I felt my face go pale. Natsu clenched his fist:

"Who the hell are you?" He barked.

"Why I am your boyfriend's biggest fan. Do you remember Sea Viper when you killed that priest which caused the burning of that farming village, killing all those people? Or when you killed that General which caused the genocide of the Maki people? All those deaths, you've probaly killed thousands of people."

My I leaned against the wall, my breath coming in gasps.

"Please stop...I don't want to remember." I muttered, tears running down my face.

"Oh but you do. Take them away." She said tgesturing to two large guards. "Put them in the same cell, they will suffer together."

The two big man one grabbed my arm in a vice grip, when the guard grabbed Natsu he began to struggle, yelling curses.

"Natsu! There`s no use." I said, it quieted his curses.

The guards took us down the hall in single file, Natsu behind me. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, passing cell after cell. Disgusting men behind the bars, to my dismay they were all naked.

My thoughts kept returning to the women who said all my old names. Names I tried to forget. The guards kept leading us through hallways, I lost count on how many turns or intersections we crossed. Finally they stopped at an empty cell. The guard who held my by the arm grabbed my waist.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off him!' Natsu yelled.

With a grunt the guard ripped of my pants and boxers. I stood shocked. Then my shirt. I felt the cold air on my skin. I looked back to see that they did the same to Natsu, we both stood naked in the gut of Tartarus` base. They locked shackles on our wrists then they shoved us into the cell, slamming and locking the door.

"Hey! Give me back my clothes!" Natsu yelled.

I sat against the wall, my head bowed. Feeling the guilt seep into my heart. Eventually Natsu stopped. He sat beside me our shoulders brushing, it felt weird to feel his skin against mine. He gently leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for yourself, Eyrx. The past was the past." Natsu said.

I turned my head to look into his eyes.

"But..I..I was the reason all those people died! I ruined cultures and peoples all from a few deaths! I'ma monster!" I exclaimed, I rested my head against Natsu shoulder, I couldn't wipe away the tears from my face.

"Don`t think those things Eyrx. That happened years ago, your`re a different person now. Far different than what you were. You're the reason why I love you. Your`re smart, strong, funny and handsome. Far from being a monster." Natsu said, giving me a warm smile.

I nodded, "Thanks for that." I said and kissed him.

"You know that if we weren't in prison I would be enjoying this now." Natsu said with a coy smile. I had almost forgot that we were naked.

Then something stirred in the opposite corner of our cell.

"Natsu? Eyrx?" Lisanna said in a small voice.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked and we turned to see her in the corner of the cell, she was also naked.

She nodded:

"Now could you please turn around? I don't like you two seeing me naked."

Natsu and I shared a look then turned around.

"Do you know how to get these cuffs off?" Natsu said pulling against the cuffs.

"No there`re magic sensitive." Lisanna answered.

"Great just great. And I really didn't want to die today." I mocked.

A distant scream was heard I flinched and let out a shaky breath. Natsu noticed and leaned in and whispered into my ear:

"I won't let them touch you,"

I wanted to believe him, but that feeling of worry gnawed at my stomach.

We were free! I rubbed my wrist as Ezra led us down the hall, where she had our captor, Kyouka. One of the Nine Demons of Tarturous. She was tied up in an abandoned cell.

"Hear Natsu you can have the blanket to cover yourself." Lisanna said, she had changed into her animal soul.

Natsu nodded his thanks and put it around my shoulders, he saw me shivering.

"Thanks," I said.

Then we turned to Kyouka.

"Bitch," Natsu spat.

"You three go, I got this." Erza ordered.

We nodded and sprinted down the hallways out of the prison into the rest of the compound. Then the enemy soldiers came.

"Lisanna we got this! Go find Mira!" Natsu ordered and jumped into the fray, still naked.

"Good luck!" She called and raced down the hall. I turned back to the fight, Natsu was in the middle of it all. We took them down easily. In a few moments we stood panting from the effort.

Then the room grew cold and darker, then black, I could only see Natsu, he glowed white, I looked down to see that I was glowing as well.

Then to my utter horror Zeref appeared out of the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

My eyes went wide as Zeref appeared out of the shadows.

"No…" I whimpered, falling to my knees.

Natsu stood where he was, "Zeref." He muttered.

Zeref said nothing, a slight smile on his face. He stepped up to me. I was locked in fear.

Then he let out a laugh. "You know, I`d never think that you, the infamous Sea Viper,would bow to me." Then he turned his gaze to Natsu, "I`m impressed by E.N.D`s work. It`s funny though, Igneel could never kill him."

Natsu`s hand went to the sword Erza gave him, launching himself at him.

"Shut up! You terrorizing Eyrx ends here!" He yelled. I closed my eyes when I saw the sword ready to cut Zeref in half, waiting for the splatter of blood. Yet it never came.

The sword disintegrateded into ash. Natsu landed beside me, bringing me up on my feet and pushing me behind him.

"You might be able to pull it off, but even Igneel couldn`t kill him. Soon you will be faced with the very same decision." Zeref said in his demented voice.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Life or death, The choice is yours." He said cryptically. "Well I`d better be going. Oh and here are some clothes, you really shouldn`t be fighting naked."

"Wait stop! What are you talking about!" Natsu yelled after him, but he was gone.

The light returned to the room, two set of clothes stood in his place.

I glanced at Natsu, he gave me a small smile. Natsu handed me one of the pair of clothes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

His words brought me out of my thoughts. I realized that I was still holding the set of clothes, staring off.

"Yeah..I'm fine." I said and with shaky fingers I put on the set of clothes. When I finished, Natsu put his arm around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek.

"You don`t have to think about that bastard." He said.

"I..know, it`s just hard. I make an utter fool of myself, when he shows up. I'm useless." I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're far from useless. You conquered your fear and killed Riviori." He said, kissing me again but this time on the lips. "Come`on lets go find the others."

He grabbed my hand and we raced down the hall.

The tremors began, shaking the floor and walls. Lucy grabbed a pillar for support. I fell to the ground. Natsu kept his balance a few feet away from me.

"What`s going on!" I yelled.

The creepy soul stealer, turned to me Hade`s face stared back at me, making me flinch.

"It`s the reaction to Face." He said.

I felt the color drain from my face. Natsu swore under his breath.

"In three minutes, magic will be destroyed." The soul stealer said, with a small laugh.

Then the shuddering ended as soon as it began.

"Yes! Face has been activated!" The soul stealer said with glee.

Natsu brow bunched in confusion. "But my magic is still there."

Hades face went ashen. "What! Then I will have to use Hades` power!" He yelled.

Incarnations began to appear around him. Natsu backed up in front of me, shielding me. I came to my feet, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"AMATERASU 28 FORMS!" The soul stealer screeched.

The explosion knocked us all back. Happy and Lucy landing in heap. Natsu landing next to each other a few feet away. Natsu let out a groan.

"Now I will feast on your soul`s!" He yelled, tendrils of light wrapping around Natsu, Lucy and, Happy.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you Sea Viper. Alas, Lord Zeref has plans for you. You will become a demon." He laughed.

"No…" I muttered, my eyes wide.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy began to scream in pain. Unworldly pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" I yelled.

The soul stealer just laughed even harder.

I felt tears fall down my face. "I can`t let them die!"

I felt the power coursce through me, water began to form around me in the air. Natsu saw what I was doing. He began to struggle telling the others to fight back.

Then I released my power.

"Water Dragon Secret Art Water Nova!" I yelled, sending the water at the soul stealer. When the water hit him the explosion was so bright and powerful it knocked me to my knees. But he was standing as expected.

"You idiot you think your magic can harm me?' He asked.

"No. It was a distraction. Lucy now!" I yelled.

Lucy nodded telling Taurus, Aris, Natsu and, Happy that she releases their contracts. Then they were free.

Natsu gave me a warm smile from across the hall, then he punched the soul stealer to the floor. Ripped a large boulder from the wall, hoisting it above his head.

"This will surely harm you." Nats said. He threw the rock on top of him. Killing him.

When the dust settled, all the souls escaped into the air.

I walked over to Natsu, he pulled me into a tight embrace, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It`s only beginning." He said.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

The place was silent as a tomb. Natsu's words echoing in my mind. I worried what would come next.

I glanced back at him.

"When will it be over? Natsu...I'm terrified. I've never delt with this kinda of thing. I've never killed a demon." I muttered, trying to regain my compsure.

Natsu kissed my cheek saying nothing. We both knew that words alone wouldn't change the situation.

"But if Wendy stopped Face, then what next?" Lucy asked.

That is when Warren contacted us. Everyone was happy about Wendy defeating Face. Then laughing could be heard.

"You think you've one? That was a small bump in the road. See if you can beat this! Alegria!" The Demom King yelled.

Then all hell broke loose. The walls began to morph and turn.

"What the hell?" Natsu said. The ground began to shake and rumble. Then we began to rise.

"Eyrx hold on!" Natsu yelled, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Lucy began to fly away from us. Natsu reached a hand out.

"Lucy!" He yelled. Their hands also touched, then white tendrils wrapped around us pulling us away then it all went white.

Natsu shook me awake. I slowly blinked open my eyes. I took his hand, standing up gazing around at the destruction around us.

"What the hell happened?" I said.

Natsu shrugged.

"Dunno. Come on let's go to the others." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. I smiled, running after him. Gajeel, Juvia and, Gray both protecting Lucy.

Four strong looking demons stood in our way. We were ready.

Natsu charged first then the others, the skeleton man dissolved his lower half missing the flames. My water whips did nothing. What should we do? I felt despair creeping in me. No, we will be better then this.

"Water Hypora!" I yelled. A sharp beam of water crashing into the demon. He barley flinched. With a flick of his hand he sent me sprawling.

"Eyrx!" Natsu yelled.

I quickly jumped to my feet. I know what I had to do.

I could take out the four demons at once. Nothing can stop me.

I went to me kness. "Natsu don't let them touyelled.

"What are going to do?" He asked, dodging an attack.

"Something you won't like." I said. I left out the part that I might die in the process.

"Don't do anything stupid." Natsu warned.

I felt the power flowing through me. Ready to be released. I closedy eyes concentrating on the power within. I was ready.

"I'm sorry Natsu. It's the only way." I said opening my eyes, a tear rolled down my face. "The only way to save you and the world."

"Eyrx stop! Please don't!" Natsu yelled.

I gave him a small smile. "I'll get to see Fozana again."

"Eyrx no!" Natsu yelled, releasing his anger onto his opponent.

"I'm so sorry." I said. The power was ready to be released.

"DRAGON FORCE, WATER DRAGON SOUL!" I yelled, the power released. Water powered by the epic power of dragons hit the demons with as much force and energy as a supernova.

I opened my eyes realizing that I was still alive. The four demons were dead. A pile of black slime. My chest heaving. Everyone's eyes wide in shock. Natsu smiled in relief. Rushing over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm f-"

Clapping interrupted me. The Skelton was still alive.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

To my suprise the other demons rise from their piles of gup. My face went ashen.

"It did...nothing?" I whispered. Using Dragon Soul left me powerless.

"Natsu I'm sorry, that I can't help." I said.

Natsu shook his head and gave me a smile, quickly kissing me on the cheek. "Just stay tight."

Natsu rushed off to fight the other demon, while Juvia took care of the skeleton demon, Keith. Natsu and Gajeel were having a hard time battling their demons. I saw something move beside me, Lucy crawled over to me. I have her a small smile. We both gasped when Juvia was hit by one Keith's blast in the shoulder.

"Those weaklings will make fine tools!" Keith said.

Skeletons fell on us, punching and kicking us.

I barely heard Natsu call my name. I punched back, trying to get the skeleton off me. We could still see the fight between Juvia and Keith. Then Keith surrounded Juvia in a black most. My eyes went wide when the black mist dissipated and Juvia was not there.

"Juvia..." I muttered. Lucy gripped my upper arm, in rapt attention. Then Keith exploded into water. Juvia was inside of him. Natsu and Gajeel shared a look. Then she collapsed to the ground. Lucy and I rushed over to her, dragging her out of the fight.

Natsu and I locked gazes he gave me a smile, I returned it.

Juvia beating Keith gave Natsu and Gajeel courage.

"Fire Lighting Dragon mode!"

"Iron Shadow Dragon!" They yelled their power far greater. It had been awhile since I've seen Natsu in his Fire Lighting mode. I was in awe, feeling the emense power from here.

The two remaing demons had power as well.

"Etherious form!" They transformed into larger versions of themselves.

"Crimson Lotus Lighting Blade!" Natsu yelled, a wall flaming lightning formed around the demons, then it dissapered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ask your boyfriend.." Lucy muttered. I glanced over at Natsu and Gajeel. They were bickering back and forth.

"Of course..." I muttered.

"You idiots..." One of the demons muttered. Then disaster struck. Black water poured forth, submerging the room. The water was diffetent as expected, but I could breathe in it. It left a slight burn in my chest.

"Sea Viper!" Gajeel yelled. "Take care of the others!"

I nodded "Good luck!" I swam over to the others, Natsu, Lucy and, Juvia floating in unconscious. I pulled them closer together. Creating a bubble of clean water in the dark water.

Then I began to absorb the dark water, feeling the sharp pain in my lungs. In a matter of seconds the dark water was gone. Natsu the first to wake. Lucy and Juvia stirring. Then the dark water took its effect. I let out a yell of pain, sticking my head outside of the bubble of air, dispelling the water. Chest heaving I fell to my knees in the bottom of the bubble. The others watching the fight going on. To our suprise Levy showed up, swimming over to Gajeel. We all leaned closer.

"Did they just kiss?" I asked.

"I think so.." Lucy answered.

"Huh, who would of thought?" I said.

"Oh come'on metal head! Get back to the fight!" Natsu proclaimed.

We ignored him.

"You know, thinking back on it.. It would make sense for them to get together." I muttered.

Levy swam into the air bubble with us, Lucy giving her a look.

We then turned out attention back to the fight. Then something strange happened, Gajeel went limp. Then began to absorb the water.

"What is he doing? He'll get himself killed! The carbon levels in the water are so high, I can't even absorb that much." I said.

"But when iron comes into contact with high levels of carbon..." Levy began

"Steel! It'll create steel!" I finished for her. Natsu had a puzzled look on his face.

"When iron touches a lot of carbon it makes steel." I said with a smile.

"I knew that!" He protested.

Everyone sighed.

Then the water was gone, the bubble popped, we all fell to the floor. From our place on the floor we saw Gajeel finish the demon. Now only one left.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

We stayed on the floor watching Gajeel get ready to defeat to the other demon. If things went sideways, I was powerless to do anything, it would be up to Natsu. Then a surprising thing happened, Gray came out of the shadows an ice bow in his hand. He quickly released the arrow, ice exploding around the demon.

"Impossible…" I muttered. I glanced at Natsu, he had the look of awe on his face as well.

Gray yelled something, we were too far away to hear. An ice sword at his hip, then he quickly slashed at the demon, jumping away. Then the demon exploded into small ice particles. Then he walked off.

"When could Gray do that?" I asked Natsu.

He turned to me and shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Ye-" My adrenaline fell away I stumbled, feeling weak.

Natsu caught me, wrapping his arms around me. We sat down a few feet away from the group, my head in Natsu lap.

"I`ll be fine in a few minutes." I mumbled, and stifled a yawn.

"Sure you will." Natsu teased.

"Oh shut it." I said, weakly trying to move my arm and swat at him. Natsu just laughed. It was cut short by a distant roar.

"That voice.." Natsu said. I popped up from his lap, sitting beside him.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked. The others heard it too. We came to our feet when the roar sounded again.

"No it can`t be…" I said, my eyes wide.

"It`s Acnologia!" Natsu yelled.

I took a step back, leaning against Natsu chest.

"Why..why now? When we were so close?" I said, my hand reaching out for Natsu, my hand sweaty with fear. He gave it a small squeeze. How are we going to defeat Acnologia?

Natsu and Gajeel fell to their knees clutching their chest. I felt the feeling to but did not go to my knees.

"Natsu... What's happening?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder. I quickly pulled it back. It was hot to the touch.

"Natsu?" I asked.

He quickly popped up, I jumped back in suprise.

"Igneel?" Natsu muttered.

Lucy and I shared a look.

Then he began to glow. I took step back, Natsu clutching his stomach.

"Natsu I don't think your're okay," I said. Then my vision flashed white, we all ended up on our knees. A large red dragon flying above us.

"I've always been with you. Now I must deal with Acnologia." Igneel said and flew off.

"Dad.." Natsu muttered.. Tears running down his face. I stepped up to him, he wrapped an arm around me.

"Can you believe it? It's my dad!" Natsu exclaimed a smile on his face. I smiled back, realizing that the throbbing in my chest was gone. What about my mum, Agrafura? Is she inside of me too.

"Wait a second Natsu, if Igneel was inside of you the whole time then that means he was there, with us when we had... Oh God.." I said feeling my face go pink as Natsu's hair.

I looked back at Natsu and he just laughed. "The look on your face!"

We heard a roar and we looked up to see Igneel and Acnologia fighting. What an epic fight it is. Natsu still having a whisp of a smile on his face from seeing his dad. I wondered if would change anything between us? I banished that thought from to the back of my mind. I glanced back at Batsu and realized that he was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just happy that's all." He said and kissed me on the lips with passion. I let out s groan of frustration when it ended. Natsu's attention was back to the fight.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Natsu turned to me giving me a quick kiss on the lips, then jumped into the air, fire lifting him.

"Natsu what are you doing!" I yelled.

He didn`t reply, still keeping his present course to Igneel. With my dragon slayer hearing, I could hear every word.

"I need to talk to you!" Natsu yelled.

"It can wait!" Igneel responded.

"No! We talk now! What happened on July 7 year 777? Where are Eyrx, Gajeel and Wendy`s dragons?" Natsu yelled, asking question after question.

"You must do something for me first, you see that man over there?" Igneel said, I followed his gaze, to the Demon King.

"Make sure you get that book he is holding. And do not open it! Afterwards I will tell you everything." Igneel ordered.

Natsu nodded and jumped and launched himself from Igneel. Buring his way to the Demon King. Zeref`s words burned through my mind:

"Life or Death your choice."

"No..does that mean? I have to stop Natsu from doing something stupid!" I yelled running towards the Demon King. Jumping over debris. Natsu landed on the Demon King with a large explosion, I threw up my arm to block the dust from my face. I kept going. I had to reach him.

I stopped when I was twenty feet away from the fight. Natsu dodged the Dark King`s throns with ease.

"Water Dragon roar!' I yelled, launching the water at the Dark only went back a few centimeters.

"Eyrx get back!" Natsu yelled.

"I have to help you! Remember Zeref`s words? You must decide, life or death." I yelled back.

Natsu pushed me back, out of the fight, then turned to the Dark King. "Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist!" He yelled, with the power of a dragon he launched a bright wave of fire at the Dark King. I shielded my eyes from the bright light.

The Dark King fell to his knees, then quickly jumped back up. A smile on his face.

"Let Sea Viper join the fight. I want to see if you improved since the last time we met." The Dark King yelled. "Kyouka, the dragon has become a problem speed up the activation of Face. Use an organic link." There was a pause, "I know that it will kill you. Do it anyway!"

"What are you talking about? When did we meet?" I asked.

He let out a small laugh. "I am Avar Dmaris, or was."

My eyes went wide, Avar Dmaris was the Serpents Shard recruit that led the mutiny with me against my old master Riviori.

"No you can`t be him! Avar died to save me! To save the guild!" I yelled back. Natsu remained silent.

"Oh yes I am, 'There is Light in the darkest of souls' that is what I told you, when you joined me in the mutiny." He gave me a wicked smile.

I fell to my knees. A tear running down my face. "You made me leave the dark and enter the light! I told you everything! I confessed everything to you!" I screamed. "You were...you were.."

"I was your first love." He said.

Natsu gave me a look.

"No! It was not like that! You were like an older brother to me and nothing more!" I protested, looking at Natsu, trying to find any solace.

"You told me that you certain feelings for the same sex." The Dark King responded.

I bent my head in despair.

I heard Natsu come up behind resting a hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you…" I whispered. Then I glared at the Demon King. "Why? Why did you trick me?"

"Zeref ordered it. He sensed that you would become powerful, and to use that against you." The Demon King said.

I jumped to my feet, grasping Natsu`s hand. "Unison raid?" I asked.

He looked at me in puzzlement.

"Trust me." I said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Let`s beat this bastard!" He exclaimed, grasping my hand tighter.

"Water Dragon Secret Art.."

"Fire Dragon`s…."

"Water Soul!"

"Iron Fist!"

Together our power exploded towards The Demon King. The water working from inside out, the fire coming from the outside. When they collided they exploded, I coughed from the debris. A bright light appeared from the cloud dust. Natsu pushed me out of the way, I gasped in horror as Natsu shot back from the force of the blow.

"Natsu!" I yelled. I glanced up seeing Igneel in the same fate, he roared in pain. Natsu jumped up, fist raised. We turned at the sound of footsteps, it was Rouge and Sting.

"Natsu! Lord Sea Viper!" They yelled.

I sighed remembering when I lied to Sabertooth that I was still Sea Viper.

"It`s Eyrx." I said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked, stepping between us.

"We`re here to help. Four to one we will win." Sting said.

"No I am doing this alone. Igneel gave me this job." Natsu responded.

"Natsu you can't`!" I replied, putting a hand on his shoulder on his shoulder.

"I must. Sting and Rouge could you keep him from the fight?" Natsu asked. They nodded, each linking arms with you. "I am trusting you with one of the most important jobs. If he even get`s scratch on him I will kill you both." They nodded again.

I have never seen Natsu like this before. Then he ran off.

I began to struggle, trying to break free from their grasps.

"Natsu you can`t do this alone! He`s too powerful!" I yelled.

"Calm down Eyrx, it`s Natsu we`re talking about. He`ll be fine." Sting said.

"You have to let me go! Please! He might die!" I pleaded, but they remained fast.

I sighed, "Don`t you want glory too? Natsu can`t have all the fun,"

Finally they broke. Rouge sighed. "Fine."

"You can see how Sea Viper works in battle." I said, as we ran towards the Demon King.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu asked, as we came up to him.

I smiled, kissing him. It calmed his nerves.

"Watching your back silly." I said. He smiled back.

"Let`s do this thing!" He yelled and together all four of us charged the Demon King.

He kept dodging our attacks. Natsu and I were pushed back.

"Serpent Strike!" I yelled, water sharper than steel cutting across the Demon King`s chest.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu yelled fire exploding intot the Demon King. "And Roar!"

"Two attacks at once…" I muttered.

Sting and Rouge began their unison raid, and released, light and darkness hurtling towards the enemy. Then the Demon King absorbed it. Sitting back down on his throne, a smug smile on his face.

"Bastard." I cursed.

"Come on Sea Viper, I'm not even serious yet."

"You will fall today!" I said. I closed my eyes, feeling the water vapor in the air. And began to absorb it. "Mum, give me strength." I muttered feeling more of the power course through me the water vapor turning to liquid, stands of water orbiting my body. Ready to be released, ready to destroy. "You made one mistake _Avar Dmaris. _You taught me how to battle my own demons." I gave him a wicked smile. "Now you will fully understand why, I, Sea Viper was so feared! You should be in utter terror at the pain I will cause you."

The power within me ready.

"If you think that you could win? Destroy light and let darkness rule? Even if you did succeed in snuffing out the light, light would always find a way back."

My vision tinted blue, the power to be released, this time it will be successful. The Dark King's eyes widened in fear.

"You end is here. WATER DRAGON SECRET ART! WATER HYPORA!" I yelled. Water with the force of a thousand tsunami's crashed into him. Then I clench my fist. And the water exploded, I felt the wind from the explosion ruffle my clothes. Then I fell to my kness. Utterly powerless. Natsu rushed over to me. A large grin on his face. Sting and Rouge held faces of awe.

"That was amazing!" Natsu exclaimed, wrapping an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. Catching my breath. I gave him a smile then descended into unconsciousness.

A/N: I ended the arc differently cause I don't want to wait until Chapter 407 comes out. And I know you guys probaly hate me for going on with the canon plot. The next few chapters be canon free... For the most part..


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

My eyes fluttered open, I was in a familiar place. I opened my eyes farther. I was home, in my bed. The curtains across the window were closed, though I could tell that the sun was up. The door was cracked open, I could here noise from the other room of the house.

I took a deep breath, I felt refreshed. From releasing all of that power, the other day. Wait, how long have I been asleep? It had to be the morning after. I sat up in bed, and stretched. I pulled the blankets back and got out of bed, my bare feet cold against the floor. I went over to the dresser and slipped into some pajama pants. I quietly opened the door, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. I entered the kitchen suprised to find it empty. The house seemed quiet. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest. I let out a smile. It's seems that Natsu was here. He kissed the side of my neck.

"Excited to see me are you?" I asked, leaning my head back farther, against his shoulder. He kissed me on the lips. Then one of his hands squeezed my hip. I let out a gasped of suprise, he squeezed my hip again, I began to laugh.

"Stop it.." I days between laughs, I have never been tickled before.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled in mock victory. "I found your tickle spot!"

I laughed harder as he continued. Tears running down my face. Then he stopped. I leaned fully against him, catching my breath. I wiped away a tear.

"You know that was the first time I've been tickled." I said, finally catching my breath.

"No! That's impossible! Your friends must have tickled you when you were little." Natsu said.

"Never, did you think Riviori would allow tickling in his guild?" I let out a short laugh. "That would be funny though. Could you imagine?"

Natsu didn't laugh.

"You don't find it funny?" I asked.

"I do it's just..." He began

"It's just what?" I asked.

"Remember that Gerald guy?" He asked. Of course I remembered him. I especially remembered the stab wound. I let gave a short nod.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Well when I came back home, you were still unconscious. There was a letter on the door, addressed to you. And.. I opened it." He responded.

"What does this have to do with Getald?" I asked. Suddenly I felt cold in his warm arms.

"The letter said that the reason why he came and attacked you because you failed your Decade Quest. Your Decade Quest to kill Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. Me." Natsu said.

"What?" I asked. Stunned. "Natsu...you must know that I would never even think about hurting you." I stammered.

Natsu tightened his arms around me, giving me his special warm smile.

"I know. That's why I burned the letter."

I nodded. Closing my eyes I let out a shaky breath.

"Wait. If Gerald is dead then who wrote the letter?" I asked, glancing up into Natsu's eyes.

"I didn't get that far...I burned the letter before I finished it." He said sheepishly.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for not being angry. Had I known back then I were to meet you, I would've never-"

Natsu silenced me with a kiss.

"I know, I know." He said.

I nodded trying to shallow down my fear.

"So what about Igneel? And Magnolia?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Eyrx are you alright?" Natsu asked.

I was off in my thoughts, I barely heard him. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh God...what have I done." I whisper. I felt a year run down my face. Natsu gently wiped it away.

"I-I'm so sorry. If I had known all those years ago that I would be with you, I would have done everything different. I would have joined Fairy Tail after my dragon left." I said, falling back against Natsu's chest.

"Don't say that. If you would have joined Fairy Tail when you were younger, we could have never fell in love." Natsu stated kissing me on the cheek.

"You're right. I'm going to look past this." I said glancing up at Natsu. Smiling, I kissed him back. He smiled and kissed me harder. I pulled away.

"Is Happy around? It would be awkward if he walked in on us." I asked.

"He's with Charle" Natsu replied.

"Good," I said, taking his hand. I lead him down the hall. I never made it that far. Natsu scooped me up in his arms. Kissing me with passion.

"Natsu I'm pretty sure that I can walk." I said.

"I know." He responded. Placing me on the bed. He kissed me and when he pulled away I let out a whimper.

"Sorry, it slipped out." I replied, blushing. Natsu laughed kissing my neck.

"Natsu, stop you will leave a mark like last time." I responded, remembering wearing his scarf to hide the marks.

"So," He said.

I grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't. I don't want any marks." I said.

Natsu instantly pulled back, like I struck him.

"Sorry I thought you were joking." Natsu said.

I gave him a coy smile. "It doesn't mean you have to stop kissing me on the lips."

He returned the coy smile. And squeezed my hip. I let out a long laugh.

"I love you Eyrx."


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

I woke up the sound of rain on the roof. I turned my head, Natsu was still asleep beside me. He only had the sheet covering him. The other blankets covering me. Wait, when did I put the blankets on? It was probaly Natsu. I moved the blankets so they covered us both. He mumbled something then he rolled over draping his arm over my body. I sighed, now I was trapped. I glanced over at the window, I let out a small gasp. A letter was taped to the window. I looked back at Natsu he was still asleep. I gave him a sad smile, gently removed his arm and got out of bed. Slipping back into my clothes. I opened the window and removed the note.

Sea Viper

It's seems that Gerald s dead. You were supposed to complete the Decade Quest! Natsu Dragneel is not dead! You bring shame to the your name! Kill him or I will. Your predacious cat Fozana died because of your failure.

In my own hand,

Alric Batrou

"No, not Alric Batrou." I muttered. "He's the one who killed Fozana!"

I turned around, Natsu was still asleep. I put the letter on the bedside table, and quietly sitting on the edge of the bed. Alric was the one who hired Reginald Kapri to shoot Fozana. I felt a tear run down my face. What am I going do?

"I have to find him. It's the only way to be free." I said clenching my fist.

"Eyrx are you okay?" Natsu asked, sitting up. I said nothing handing him the letter, wiping away a tear.

I quietly sobbed as Natsu read the letter. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. He kissed my cheek.

"Natsu I will find Alric and make him pay. I will personally see to his death. He forgets what I was like all those years ago." I vowed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm in this too." Natsu said.

I turned to him, kissing him on the cheek. "I know that's why you are the main part in my plan."

"What plan?" He asked.

"Oh you'll see my love." I said resting my head on his chest.

I glanced at the clock it was only 5 in the evening. Plenty of time. I sat up and ran a hand over his muscular chest.

"You get dressed, I'll meet you outside." I said. I stood up and began to walk away. His hand grabbing my wrist stopped me.

"Eyrx don't carried away with this. Torturing him will not make Fozana come back." Natsu said. I've been with him long enough to know he was concerned.

I didn't turn around, relaxed in his hold. "Gerald and Alric used to torture me together. They made me scream and have nightmares. They ripped my childhood innocence from me. I was only seven and yet they laughed. It is also why I'm afraid of heights. You don't understand what it's like to fear by closing your eyes and fearing a nightmare. This is more my sake instead of Fozana, all I want to know that Alric will suffer before he dies." I tried to remove my wrist from his grasp, but he had my wrist in a vice grip. That is when I lost it. I turned back to Natsu burying my face in his chest.

"Oh Natsu, this is driving me insane! Usually I've been able to hold my emotions." I said between sobs. Natsu cradled my head in hands. I gripped his biceps.

"I'm a wreck! Some emotionally deranged kid." I muttered.

"Eyrx stop please, I don't to like to see you cry." Natsu replied.

"So why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why are you still with me? I have way too much baggage." I said.

Natsu sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"Because you keep me sane." He said, then he kissed me on the lips. "Your're handsome." He kissed me again. "You're smart." Another kiss. "You're strong." Another kiss. "Your're beautiful." Another kiss.

I looked into his green eyes. Trying to hold back a laugh. "Beautiful? But I'm a guy. You don't really call guys beautiful."

Natsu laughed, kissing me again. "I do."

I wiped away my tears. "Thanks for that. I guess I really needed that."

"That's what I'm here for, to provide emotinal support and fish for Happy." He said with a smile.

"True. That cat would go crazy without fish." I chuckled. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"You're still naked."

"Oh,"

I laughed. "It was so hard to concentrate when we were fighting Taurtous. I should have given you that blanket."

I sighed rolled over in bed. I couldn't sleep. Between Natsu's light snoring and the letter from Alric. Natsu had his back to me. At least he stopped snoring.

I got out of bed, putting my pajama pants back on, heading to the kitchen. I reached into the cabinet, grabbing a glass.

"Well we meet again Sea Viper." A man's voice said, from across the kitchen. I put the glass on the counter, slowly turning around. I flicked on the light, Alric was sitting at the table, a gun pointed at me.

I smirked. "I'm suprised it took you this long to confront me. Those damn letters were getting annoying."

"I see you haven't killed him." Alric said calmly. "But befriended him."

"You finally noticed? Good job." I let out short laugh. "When you put that letter on the window you would probaly seen us together."

"Your sarcasm doesn't hide you're fear very well, Sea Viper." Alric healed at me.

I picked up the glass again, and poured some water from the fridge in.

"So you must know that Serpents Shard is no longer active. Unless you've lived under a rock for the past ten years. I mean it looks like you have." I looked him up and down. I took a sip of water.

"Obivoulsy I noticed. But now I work for a different guild that took over all the jobs that were in progress during the fall of Serpents Shard." Alric snapped.

"So my job is still active." I said.

"Yes," He replied.

I took another sip of water. "You must be bloody stupid to think that I would ever think about finishing that job. Natsu is the love of my life."

"Even if you kill me, they will send another." Alric said.

"And what? Try to convince me to kill my boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, they will kill him. The group I represent is called the Dark Crescents." He said.

I let out a snort. "The Dark Crescents! That wimpy guild is nothing!"

"They were nothing eleven years ago. But now with the fall of Serpents Shard, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and now Tarturous. They are the top guild."

"Where are they?"

Alric let out a dark laugh. "Why in hell would I tell you?"

"So they are weak then." I said.

Alric was silent.

"Oh come on Alric! You would never join a weak guild. That's not in your character."

"And what is my character? If you know me so much?" Alric sneered.

"The kind of character that tourtures little boys." Natsu said, stepping from the shadows.

Alric lost his smile.

"You really should be scared of Eyrx. He killed Lord Mard Geer single handly. And Riviori." Natsu responded.

Alric's face lost all color, he licked his lips. I jumped at him, my hand wrapped around his throat, pushing him against the wall.

"You scum!" I punched him in the face. He brought his leg up, kicking me off him. I jumped back to my feet. Natsu grabbed Alric by the neck and threw him outside. I was on him in an instant. Water tied his wrists and legs together. His feet dangling above the ground. Water wrapped around his chest. It began to tighten.

"Do you remember what you did to me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Pity, because I sure do. Now let's cut off the feeling in your legs." Using the water in his blood I stopped it flow, his legs were useless.

I smiled at his discomfort. Then I restored the feeling, dropping him to the ground. He grunted in pain. I kicked him in the ribs.

"You don't get to show pain Alric! Isn't that what you told me."

"You ungrateful brat! I created you! Through me torture I created Sea Viper!" Alric yelled.

I formed the water whip, slashing him across the face. He screamed.

"I will make you suffer!" I yelled, "Water Soul!"

Alric screamed in pain, feeling his blood boil.

"Tell me where the Dark Crescents are, and I will end your pain." I asked.

"They aren't real! It was a bluff to not make you kill me!" He yelled.

"You selfish bastard." I cursed, clenching my fist. With a final scream, Alric Batrou was dead. I fell to my knees. Natsu walked over to me, putting an arm around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Could you, deal with the body? I need to lay down."

He kissed me on the cheek as I passed.

I fell onto the bed, my arms spread out. I drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

I sighed when I woke, Natsu was out of bed. I glanced at the clock it was only 6 in the morning. What would Natsu be doing up so early? I jumped out of bed, when I heard a yell. Natsu`s yell. I ran from the room, worry seeping into my chest. I heard the yell again, from outside the house. I crashed through the door, water whips at the ready. What I saw surprised me. Natsu on his knees chest heaving, blood trailing from his cracked lip.

A man standing in front of him, a green light in his palm. He turned giving me a smile.

"Eyrx run!" Natsu yelled. I stood my ground. "Eyrx please! Go! He`s going to kill you! Run and don`t look back!"

"I can`t leave you." I muttered, something about the man made me feel weak.

"Well sorry to cut this short, but it`s time to die Sea Viper! You killed my mother and I finally found you." The man yelled.

I couldn`t move or access my magic. "I will destroy you!" The man yelled. A green beam shooting from his palm, I gasped when it hit me in the chest. I barely heard Natsu`s yell. I fell to my knees, I looked down seeing the hole in my chest. Then it all went dark.

A hand shook me awake. "Wake up Sea Viper!" A man`s voice yelled.

It wasn't a dream after all. I scrambled to my feet, we were in the woods around Natsu`s house. The man from before who, shot me with the green beam stood before me.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled, trying to access my magic.

"I am Igar Varchev, you killed my mother eleven years ago. And I killed you. In a sense." Igar said, letting out a smile.

"In a sense? What have you done?" I snapped, beyond angered.

"You see, that green beam made a copy of your body, your dead body. Everyone thinks you're dead, even your beloved Natsu Dragneel. I will destroy you. First we will go to your funeral then watch Natsu. What will your boyfriend do? Will he kill himself? Or will he pledge himself to another? Either way you will watch. Then, I will kill you." Igar said, his voice cold.

"You sick bastard!" I yelled jumping at him, fist raised. He grabbed my fist, throwing me on the ground.

"Get up!" He yelled, he began to walk towards Natsu`s house. Once there we saw Natsu and Lucy outside of the house, Happy on Natsu`s shoulder. Natsu had his head bent, tears running down his face. They all were wearing black.

"Natsu, you need to remain strong for Eyrx." Lucy said as she wiped away a tear.

Natsu kept his head bent. "I...I failed. I failed to protect him." He muttered.

I ran out of the woods, towards them.

"Natsu! I`m fine!" I yelled, of course they didn`t see me. To them I was dead.

"They won`t hear you." Igar said, standing beside me. "Come lets follow them to your funeral."

I followed them, standing beside Natsu, though it didn't feel the same. I would never feel, his arm around me. His lips on mine.

"I will find a way to get back at you." I whispered.

Igar snorted, but didn`t say anything.

We followed them to the graveyard. The whole guild was there. Everyone had ashen faces. It was weird to see my tombstone, flowers at the base. Natsu remained in the back of the group, I of course stayed at his side. The funeral service dragged on for a long time, everyone giving small speeches, Natsu remained silent. After people placed flowers on my grave, they left. Leaving Natsu alone. I glanced back at Igar. He was leaning against a tree, watching the whole spectacle with crazed gleam in his eyes.

Natsu fell to his knees in front of my grave, his tears flowing freely.

"You can`t be dead. Eyrx, you can`t!" Natsu sobbed. I sat beside him, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I`m right here Natsu." I whispered in a hoarse voice, I know it was pointless.

Natsu put a hand in his tuxedo coat pocket. It was a small vial, filled with a clear liquid.

"No...Please no." I wailed, I knew what it was, it was posion. Natsu was going to kill himself.

"I will see you soon my love." Natsu said. He then reached into his pocket again, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. And, began to write.

I had to stop this. I ran over to Igar, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Stop this please! Please, he`s going to die!" I yelled.

"Not going to happen." Igar snapped.

"Please you must understand! I`m a different person now! Destroying me will not bring her back!" I yelled.

"But it will bring revenge!" Igar yelled.

I glanced back at Natsu, the paper was half filled.

"Do you think she wants this from you? Would your mother want you to kill me!" I pleaded. "Please don't do this! Let me go!" My vision began to go blurry from tears.

I glanced back at Natsu, he put the paper down. I fell to my knees.

"Oh please no! Please...stop this!" I wailed.

Igar said nothing, he glanced back at Natsu then to me. He sighed.

"I will let you go." He muttered.

I glanced back at Natsu, he uncorked the bottle, raising it to his lips.

"Hurry please!" I yelled.

Igar placed a hand on my forehead, and with a flash of light I was free. I quickly turned to see Natsu about to drink the poison.

"Natsu stop!" I yelled and ran over to him. He dropped the vial, it crashed to the ground. He turned and picked me up in his arms, kissing me hard.

"It can`t be you." Natsu said.

"It is my love. It is." I said, kissing him.

He hugged me harder, kissing me with the same intensity. He fell to the ground, holding me to his chest. His smile made me laugh.

"What happened to you?" He asked, between kisses. The grin on his face never wavering.

"That man over there," I turned and pointed, but Igar Varchev was gone. "He never killed me. He made a copy of my body making me look like I was dead."

"Why?" Nats asked.

I sighed, resting my head on his chest. "I killed his mother eleven years ago. He wanted to destroy me."

Natsu put a hand under my chin, lifting my head to look him in the eyes. He kissed me hard, making me moan. I broke away breathless. I put my hand on his side, over his ribs. I tickled his side, Natsu let out a laugh.

"Yes! I found it!" I said, pulling my hand away.

Natsu kissed me again. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." I said.

"Don`t leave me. Don`t go more then ten feet from me." He said the last part with a smile.

"And if I break the ten feet rule?" I asked with a smile.

"I`ll have to punish you." He teased.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked. "I cam to ch- Eyrx!"

We heard footsteps running towards us. Natsu stood, up offering his hand. I gladly accepted it. Lucy ran over to us, a large smile on her face, she gave me a long hug.

"Oh Eyrx we thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.

I told her the story about my capture.

"I bet you beat his ass." Lucy said, with a smile. "You should come to the guild, Everyone`s having a vigil for you. It would be nice to lighten the mood." She began to head off. I began to follow. Natsu hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to him.

"Remember the ten foot rule?" He said, putting an arm around my shoulder, pulling me against his side. Together we walked to the guild.

When we entered the guild. Everyone broke out in smiles, each giving me a hug.

I told Master about my capture.

"Igar Varchev...Igar Varchev..where have I heard that name. Oh yes! He`s once a Ten Wizard Saint. But he fled into hiding ten years ago." Master said.

"But he`s still out there. And we can't contact the Council because of Tarutarus. Speaking of which, you build this town back up fast." I said. "Well if you excuse me Master, I need to go talk to Natsu."

"Oh course my boy. You really have him wrapped around your finger." Master responded, I gave him a smile.

A managed to weave my way back to Natsu, who was sitting with Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy.

"They should make you S-Class Eyrx. You came back to life." Erza joked.

"Or a Ten Wizard Saint." Wendy said.

I turned to Natsu, "What about Igneel? Where is he?" I asked.

"He..he had to leave for a week. To destroy E.N.D. He`ll be back in a few days." I nodded.

"Good, I would love to meet him." I said.

"Well you'll have to wait. I booked two tickets to that beach resort down south." Natsu said.

"Really why?" I asked.

"Your resurrection." He teased. "No just to be alone with you."

"I never thought Fire Head would be romantic." Gray joked.

"Hey! Shut up you stripper!" Natsu yelled jumping up, he tackled Gray to the ground. Everyone sighed.

Cana sauntered over with two mugs in her hand, she handed one to me.

"So is he good in bed?" She asked.

I blushed. "Umm, I don`t know how to reply to that…" I said.

"I bet you have very good stories." Cana replied.

"None that I feel talking about." I responded.

"Oh don`t get so...so defensive." Cana slurred.

I let out a long sigh. It`s good to be alive.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

It was dark by the time we left the guild. Natsu and I finally alone. I stifled a yawn.

"It's been a long day." I muttered.

Natsu wrapped an arm around my waist. "You can say that again. But don't."

I laughed, it felt weird to laugh again.

"So, how long have I been "dead"?" I asked, making air quotes on dead.

Natsu kissed my cheek. "Two days. Today is Wensday and you...died on Monday." He muttered, his voice strained. "Monday and Tuesday night were the hardest. I couldn't sleep or eat. It was different without you here."

I kissed him on the lips, "You don't have to think about that now."

He gave me a smile and nodded, as if dismissing the thought.

"So when did you buy the tickets for the beach?" I asked, trying to think when he would buy them. "Because with Tartarus and with what happened..."

"I bought them after the Grand Magic Ganes."

"Really? Why so early?" I asked, confused.

"For your birthday on Friday." Natsu replied, with a sly smile.

"My birthday? But it's on." My eyes went wide. "It is on Friday! I totally forgot, with Tarturous and our recent events."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Well when I was younger, we didn't celebrate birthdays in Serpents Shard, Riviori called it selfish and straying from our true purpose. I didn't even celebrate it with my dragon." I replied.

Natsu was taken aback by that, he even stopped walking. "What?!" He seemed angered.

"She trained me to be strong preparing me for life. She said in the real world I wouldn't celebrate it. But Fozana and I would celebrate it in secret." I gave a small smile at the memory. "She would always buy a small cake trying to pull off that she baked. The cake was always good. I wondered how she managed to scrounge up the money."

Natsu continued walking again, keeping his hand on the small of my back. He kissed my cheek. "Well this will be the best birthday you ever had."

I gave him a smile. "Really? With presents too?"

"Trust me you will get a present." He said with a coy smile.

I blushed and remained silent.

"What? You don't like talking about it?" Natsu asked.

"I-I just think it`s weird to talk about in public." I stammered, my face a deep red.

"Our sex life is awkward to talk about?" He asked.

I glanced around seeing if there was anybody on the streets. Thankfully there was no one.

"In public, I know other couples do it, but it`s just…" I mumbled off, I was pushed in a corner and Natsu knew it.

"You don`t like it?" He asked, somewhat disappointed.

"What?! No! I love it...it`s just." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

Natsu let out a laugh. "I know, I just wanted to see you embarrassed. You cute when you're blushing."

Of course that made me blush harder.

Natsu stopped me by squeezing my forearm gently, I turned puzzled. He pulled me close, kissing me with passion. He pulled away leaving me breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked, giving him a smile.

He returned my smile with a shorter kiss."A sneak peek for your birthday. You will be turning 17, after all."

I nodded the furrowed my brow, "Technically I would be 24, if you include Tenrou."

"Technically," Natsu said and continued walking, we were almost home now. "But that would make me 24 almost 25."

"Wow your old." I smirked, "Do I need to help you walk home mister?" My smile widened.

"Hey!" He said lightly punching my shoulder.

"Great now you're going senile." I muttered.

He let out a laugh, unlocking the door. He held it open for me. I gave him

a smile. I walked into the house and Happy practically jumped on me.

"Eyrx! You're alive!" He yelled, tears of joy in his large eyes.

I hugged him back. "Of course I am. Who else would buy you the nice fish."

"You, Natsu buys the crappy kind." Happy muttered with a smile.

I flopped down to bed with a groan. I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep forever. I watched from the bed as Natsu came out of the bathroom, drying off with a towel. Putting on boxers and a simple white shirt. His scarf wrapped around one of the bed posts.

He slid into bed next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. It feels like it's been forever." Natsu said, putting his free arm underneath my head. I rested my head on his bicep.

"Mhm..." I muttered my eyes closed. I barley heard Natsu let out a quiet laugh. I barely felt him kiss my cheek, before I drifted of.

A/N: Sorry about short chapter. The next one will be longer, not that much action, more of romantic chapter since Ch.37 and 38 where kinda sad and action packed... Thanks for reading


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

I groaned as the alarm clock blared, my hand searching the bedside table until I found it.

"Great, I have headache already." I grumbled.

I turned to see that Natsu was still asleep. He can sleep through anything. A mischievous smile came to my lips. I know just how to wake him. I leaned on one elbow, watching fortunately he was on his side.

I lightly rested my hand on his side. He didn't even flinch. Then I began my strike. Tickling his side. His eyes shot open. He grabbed my wrist flipping me over, straddling me. The look in his eyes made mine go wide. He registered that I was not a threat, his green eyes lost the angry fire.

"What? I didn't do anything." I said trying to bite down my laugh.

"Like how I didn't do this?" He asked, arching a brow. A wide grin on his handsome face. He put a hand on my hip.

My eyes went wide. "No please no," I muttered.

"Muhahaha! I have finally captured you! Fear my power!" He joked, letting out an evil laugh.

"You need to work on the evil laugh- Stop!" I yelled through a laugh,

"You know I'm ticklish!" I exclaimed, trying to push him off me. He used his one free hand to keep me down.

"I know but it's revenge!" He teased.

He continued to squeeze my hip. My laughs were loud, tears in my eyes.

"You know you are far stronger then I am! Your arm is thicker then my leg!" I complained. I looked like a twig next to Natsu muscular tall form.

Finally he stopped. My chest heaving, trying to catch my breath. I wiped away the tears. He got out of bed, offering his hand to help me up. I smiled at him and took it.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then, get my bag together." I said walking to the shower l, taking off my shirt.

"Could you remove your other clothes as well?" Natsu asked, I didn't need to be facing him to see his grin.

Closing the bathroom door was my answer.

After the shower, I got my backbag together. I went to the bathroom

to grab my toiletries. Looking in the mirror I realized I forgot to shave.

"Crap." I said, I glanced to shower, Natsu was still in there. I reached into the cabinet and got my electric razor. The buzz droning out the shower. In a matter of seconds my stubble was gone. How I hated stubble on my face.

"You shouldn't shave, I think you look handsome with stubble." Natsu said, I hadn't realized he had finished. He opened the shower curtain.

"Hand me my towel please." He asked, I nodded handing him the towel. I stared at his face. He had stubble as well but I knew he shaved his face everyday.

"So then why do you shave?" I asked.

Natsu was silent.

"You know when we first met I thought you dyed your hair. When I joined Fairy Tail and we were on a job together, before we started dating, and it lasted a few days so we didn't shave so I saw your stubble. Well unless you dye your hair pink everywhere." I glanced down.

"You think I should not shave?" He asked, stepping outside of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"No," I simply responded, kissing him on the lips.

I swung my back pack on one shoulder, waiting for Natsu outside. He followed a few moments later, buttoning up his black vest. His own pack on his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

I have him a smile. "Of course I am. Two full days of seeing you shirtless. So I guess Happy is with Carla?"

Natsu gave me a what-do-you-think look, with a smile.

Finally we were here! I thought placing my bag on the bed in our hotel room. The view from the window was spectacular. I checked my watch we had about an hour for the beach until sunset.

Natsu plopped his bag next to mine on the bed and immediately opened it, grabbing his swim suit, red shorts with flames at the bottom. I watched as he changed.

"So is this another one of those sneak peaks?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked.

"I was just watching the show. I don't know which view is better. You shirtless or the beach." I said changing into my swim suit, simple blue shorts.

I smirked as Natsu tied his scarf around his head.

"What?" He asked.

I gave him a smile. "Nothing."

Oh this was going to be a good vacation.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

I plopped down onto the large bed, in the hotel room. Ready for bed. I stifled a yawn, it was a long day on the beach with Natsu. I smiled at the memory.

Natsu came into the room a confused look on his face, an opened letter in his hand. I sat up and walked over.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

He said nothing just handed me the letter. My brow furrowed at what it said.

Natsu,

We need your help back at the guild. It's important. Come alone.

Lucy

I handed him back the letter.

"Are you going to go?" I asked in an apprehensive voice, fearing his answer.

"I have to go. It's with the guild." He said.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll get my things together. We'll leave in 15 minutes."

Natsu gripped my arm. "You can't come."

"What!? Of course I'm going with you." I protested. "And tomorrow is my birthday..." My voice a whisper.

"But I want you to be safe." Natsu said, he wasn't telling me something.

I looked him in the eye.

"You aren't with her are you. Because I know you. You aren't like that." I asked in a quiet voice.

"No! I want you to be safe." Natsu leaned in close, kissing my cheek. I turned away.

"Eyrx, don't be like that." He said, keeping his one hand on my arm.

"Go." I whispered, pulling my arm away.

"What?" He asked. Placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Go! If she is so important to you then go!" I snapped, my back to him.

He sighed, I could here him packing up his things. I began to lose my anger, but remained silent.

"I want you to know that I love you and and only you. I'll see you tomorrow my love." Natsu said in a quiet voice. That destroyed my anger. I turned.

"Natsu I-" I began but the door was closed, I was alone knowing that I made a mistake that might destroy my relationship.

I put a hand to my mouth, tears running down my face.

"What have I done?" I whispered. "I have to follow him."

I quickly began to pack my things, my vision blurred by tears. I slipped into my shoes. I glanced at the clock. It was midnight. It was finally my birthday.

I ran from the door, using my heightened senses to follow Natsu's trail. I ran from the hotel.

"Natsu! Wait up!" I yelled into the night, I began to follow his trail, he was no where in sight. My emotions were clouding my senses. I stopped and collected myself. Wiping away my tears.

I found his trail quite easily. It led to the woods, off the beach. I followed the path he took only moments again. I was confused. This was the opposite way back Magnolia.

"Natsu! Where are you!" I yelled. "I want to go with you!" There was no respone in the dark woods. It made me shutter.

What if there is some waiting in the woods? I needed to find Natsu fast. A black form was in the center of the path ahead of me. It was too dark to make out, it ran off in the darkness when I approached it. I stopped where the thing was only moments ago, seeing something on the ground. Natsu's scarf. I picked it up, wrapping it around my neck. I heard a growl, turning to see the black form leap at me taking me to the ground. I let out a scream, it's snarling face inches from mine. I brought my knee up into it's stomach. That stopped the black form for only a moment, giving me the perfect opportunity. I put both of my hands on the side of it's head. It was mine.

"Water Soul!" I yelled, the thing went limp in my hands, I threw it's body to the ground and stood up, cathing my breath. I saw a light ahead through the trees, it seemed like a campfire. I ran off to it, through it. I had to get to the light, away from the darkness. The camp fire was getting closer, tree branches slapping my face.

I burst into the clearing. Natsu was there, sitting by the campfire, a blanket around his shoulder. I stood puzzled.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a smile.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

He stood up, wrapping his arm around me and leading me to the fire. We sat together the blanket around our shoulders.

"There's no problem at the gulid is that?" I asked.

He laughed, kissing me. I fell into his kiss, leaning more against him.

"Nope, this is for your birthday. A night out with me." He said, when we pulled away.

Suddenly I wasn't tired.

"So you set this whole thing up. Leaving the scarf on the ground to think you were in trouble. So the letter was fake too?" I asked.

He nodded. Kissing me on the cheek.

There was one thing on my mind.

"But what about the beast that attacked me?" I asked.

"What beast?" He asked, he sounded worried.

I quickly backtracked. "It was nothing, it might of been a fox."

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing me over. I rolled my eyes, kissing him. He deepened the kiss. Spreading out another blanket on the ground. I pushed him to ground. I moaned into the kiss.

We pulled away both breathless.

"So was that my present?" I asked.

"Not even close." He said with a smile. He kissed me again, pulling my shirt off. I shivered in the cold late August night. He wrapped the other blanket around my back. I pulled off his shirt, moaning into the kiss. Soon all of our clothes were gone. I gave into my passion. This is the best birthday ever.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

The sun on my face woke me. I blinked my eyes open, seeing trees rise around me like sentinels. It was a cool late August morning, a slight wind running across our small secluded clearing. I brushed a piece of hair from eyes, rolling over to see Natsu, leaning propped up on an elbow, looking down at me. A slight smile on his lips.

"Good morning," He muttered.

I said nothing just staring up at his smiling face.

I ran a hand along his bare chest, our clothes sprawled out around us.

"You know Mr. Dragneel you are a hypocrite." I said with smile.

"A hypocrite?" He asked.

"Yep. You broke the Ten Foot Rule. A rule you created." I paused to move my hand to his side. "Now how is that a good influence on your boyfriend?"

He grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand from his side and resting it back on his chest.

"Oh?" He raised a pink brow.

"I thanked you should be punished." I said with a sly smile, showing my teeth.

"And what should my punished be?" He asked, returning the smile.

"The perpetual fear, that I will strike at any time. At any time in public and private. It will come by suprise, a suprise I will relish." I said.

Natsu laughed.

"What? It wasn't convincing?" I asked.

"Not when your naked beside me." Natsu responded. I hit his arm.

"I let you know that I've used that very same speech before, and one guy soiled his pants." I said. "Well of course that was different circumstances. That said man was hanging from his ankles over deep well. And don't give me that look, he was a creep. He tried to touch me so, I hanged from his ankles and water whipped his most valuable asset." I smiled.

Natsu put his hands up in mock surrender. "Remind me not to get in your bad side."

I leaned up and kissed him. "You can get out of your punishment if you carry me back to the hotel."

Natsu wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him and lying down.

"Do we have to go back?" He asked.

I rested my head on his chest. "We could just go home. I mean we packed out stuff right?"

"We could, but what about the beach?" He asked.

"True." I muttered, I managed to get out of Natsu's arms, picking up my clothes. Quickly dressing. I threw Natsu's clothes at him.

He dressed and gathered up the blankets. I began to walk back to the path but Natsu's hand stopped me. I turned. He kissed me long hard, scooping me up in his arms. I let out a laugh.

"You know I was joking about the punishment thing right?" I asked.

"I know." He responded.

We boarded the train, our packs slung over our shoulders. I sat down next to Natsu, his face already green.

I took his hand. He squeezed it hard, making me wince.

"You took the potion I gave you?" I asked.

He nodded, showing the empty the vial that helped with his motion sickness.

"Yeah but I'm worried that it won't work." He replied.

I kissed his cheek, smiling at him. "It'll work."

He smiled back, squeezing my hand again, but not as hard. "I love your smile."

I smiled again, but out of embarssment, my cheeks lightly blushing.

"And how you blush when you're embarrassed." He said, kissing me.

I looked around, our compartment was empty. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So will Igneel be back when we get back?" I asked.

"I don't think so. We might have a few more days left." Natsu responded, running a hand through my dark brown hair.

"Oh," I responded.

"What?" He asked, he knew when I held back words.

"Wh-what if asks you to go train with you?" I answered. "Alone?" The last part was in a whisper. I feared the answer. Worry creeping into my chest.

Then Natsu laughed, kissing my cheek. I glanced up confused.

"You think I would leave you? After all we've been through?" Natsu said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"No, it's just with Igneel coming back, I thought it would change everything you know? I would understand-"

Natsu's lips on mine stopped me. He pulled away leaving me flushed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Natsu responded.

I gave him a smile, resting my head back against his chest. Sleep overtaking me.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

I stifled a yawn as I walked into the bedroom, loosely holding a glass of water in my hand. Natsu was already in bed. We haven't been back from our beach vacation for more then a few hours and he is looking over a job sheet.

"I think I found a good job. It's a group job so I was think, us two, Lucy, Erza and the ice stripper, Gray." Natsu said looking up from the paper.

"What's the job?" I asked, taking a sip from my glass.

He looked back down on to the paper.

"To retrieve the prize from the Tomb of the Ancient Shadow."

I dropped the glass, it smashed to the ground with a large clash, glass shards scattering across the floor. My eyes wide.

Natsu jumped out of bed. "What's wrong?" He came over to me, pulling me away from the glass shards.

"I-I." I stammered, a hand coming to my mouth.

"From your past?" Natsu asked, seizing my arms.

I nodded.

"We don't have to-"

"No!" I yelled interrupting Natsu, I lowered my voice,"Sorry, but I have to go back there. Riviori took me there every single month for two years. It's couple hours trek from my old guild hall. In the northern mountains."

Natsu moved his hands to my shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to go? I don't want to see you sad." Natsu said, lightly squeezing my shoulders.

I gave him a small smile.

"There are some questions I have yet to answer there."

"What aren't you telling me?" Natsu asked, finding my gaze.

I let out a short laugh. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"The Tomb of the Ancient Shadows was a cave Riviori would take me to. Well, I was more of a body guard to him. I would walk behind him, he was quiet the whole trip. He... He would sometimes go into fits of anger at random times, without warning. When we would get to the temple, he would go inside and the only words he would say where 'Don't follow'.

"The first time he took me there, I was thirteen. I would wait for hours until he came out again, and he would be happy and talkative. It was so weird. But I want to go, I need to go." I replied my gaze never leaving his.

"Okay, we will go. I'll tell the others tomorrow." Natsu smiled and kissed my cheek.

I glanced down at the shattered glass at our feet.

"I'll clean this up." I said with a sheepish smile. I went to the hall closet getting out the broom and dust pan. I began to sweep up the mess.

"I think I'm going to tell the guild." I said, dumping the glass shards in the trash can.

"Tell them what?" Natsu asked, getting back in bed.

"About who I am, being Sea Viper." I said.

Natsu sighed, "Are you going to be angry at me?" He asked.

I got in bed giving him a look. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Natsu if I really am going to get angry then you don't want me close to you." I smirked.

He laughed, then his voice got serious.

"Well when you died, I kinda told everyone who you were." He said.

"Natsu, why would I be angry? You just gave me a huge relief. I hate public speaking." I responded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Really? Are you sure you're not mad?" He asked.

I kissed him on the lips silencing him. I pulled away giving him a smile.

"If I was angry would I do that?" I asked.

He kissed me on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around me, laying me on my back, Natsu straddling me.

"Maybe. You could show your anger in different ways." He said, kissing my neck.

"Wait! What about Happy? Is he here? Or is he still with Carla?" I asked.

Natsu pulled away only for a second. "Dunno,"

"Happy? Are you here?" I asked into the dark hallway.

No answer.

Natsu continued to kiss me. My hands in his pink hair.

"Natsu! Stop eating Eyrx!" Happy yelled from the bedroom door.

Natsu pulled away with a start. Both of our faces pink from embarrassment.

"Happy your back!" Natsu said.

I said nothing my eyes glancing up at Natsu, both of his arms on either side of my head.

"What were you two doing?" Happy asked.

Natsu glanced down at me for help, I smiled.

"You can handle this one dad." I said, getting out of bed. "I'm going to get s glass of water."

"Hey!" Natsu replied.

My laugh was my only answer.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

I adjusted my pack on my shoulders, as we walked through the streets of my home town of Svar. The cold grey buildings matching the cold grey sky over head. The town was larger than Magnolia, but much poorer. The only nice building in town is the old guild hall. I couldn't help looking at the tall imposing tower, the same tower I grew up in.

"So this is where you grew up?" Lucy asked, her eyes on the squat stone buildings.

I brushed a snowflake from my face. "Yeah, but I came here when I was nine. I grew up with my dragon in these mountains though."

The streets were practically empty, only few people were seen.

"Shitty place," Gray muttered.

I let out a laugh, "I call something far worse."

We walked in no order, Erza and Gray in front of Natsu, Lucy and I. Me being between Natsu and Lucy.

"The trail is up ahead." I said, my voice echoing through the cold streets. I adjusted my knit hat on my head. Everyone was wearing winter gear besides Gray and Natsu. Gray being the only one without a shirt, as usual. I glanced up at the tower.

There was a light on in the tower, one of the top windows. The same window of the room where I tortured. The same window I was hanged out by Alric and Gerald, my old tortures.

"Eyrx? You ok?" Natsu asked, standing beside me. I hadn't realized that I stopped. The others a few feet ahead.

"Yeah, I thought I saw a light in the tower." I whispered. I looked back at the tower, the light was out.

I forgot how steep the path was. Svar far below us, under some of the lower hanging clouds. The snow was heavier up in the mountains too. Snow in early September.

"You know, I forgot how cold it was up here." I said, shivering.

Natsu and Gray walked through the cold with ease.

"I think Magnolia has grown on me. Before this I thought it was too hot." I said.

Natsu laughed.

I saw a large dark shape ahead, in a small clearing. That was it. The Temple of the Ancient Shadows.

"There it is!" I pointed.

"Let`s set up camp. We will go into the temple tomorrow." Erza said, dropping her pack in an open space beside the temple`s cave like entrance.

"Good I am so tired!" Lucy complained, dropping her pack.

"Tell me about it." I muttered dropping my pack as well, a few feet from Erza`s and Lucy`s. Natsu dropped his pack besides mine.

"Hey Natsu, I`ll get the tent ready. Could get the fire?" I asked. "It would be kinda pointless to use matches."

He nodded, giving my hand a squeeze then getting to his job.

The tent didn't take long to set up and Natsu being the Fire Dragon Slayer he is, neither did the fire. Natsu began to help Lucy and Erza. Gray setting up his own tent.

I walked over to the temple entrance, it is not glamorous, basically a hole in the mountain, surrounded by tall pines. Snow blanketed, the walls around the entrance. I brought my glove hand up to the rock, wiping off the snow.

"It`s still there!" I exclaimed. Looking at what my hand revealed. Runes.

The runes spread around the opening, in an unknown language.

"Found what?" Lucy asked, coming up to me.

"These runes. I always wondered what they mean." I said, still looking at the runes.

"Dunno. We should have brought Levy along." Lucy said, inspecting the runes as well.

"Yeah, better then grumpy pants." I snorted, gesturing to Gray.

Lucy laughed, "Well I`m freezing my butt off. I`m going to be by the fire. You should come too, you look cold."

"I`ll be there in a sec." I muttered, turning back to the runes.

"Riviori never mentioned the runes. I wonder." I muttered to myself. I ran a hand along the rock, I stopped at a crack in the rock. "Could it still be here too? After all those years?" I put my hand in the crack, my fingers feeling the familiar shape of a small book. I smiled and pulled it out. It was the same journal I wrote in when I was with Riviori. I ran a hand over the cracked leather surface.

I heard footsteps from behind me, I quickly slipped the journal into my coat pocket. I turned to see Gray standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, do you need anything Gray?" I asked. I brushed the snow from my gloves on my pants.

"Who are you truely? A dark guild assassin doesn't just have a chance of heart and turn to the light." Gray snapped.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, taken aback. I looked to Natsu, he was watching the conversation closely. I walked closer to fire, closer to everyone else.

"I'm just saying that there is something your not telling us." Gray continued, crossing his arms.

"Something I'm not telling you?" I asked. Locking my gaze with his.

He took a step closer, I took a step back, I could feel the heat of the fire on my back.

"Like what your hiding in your poket." Gray said, his hand lunging for my pocket. I quickly grabbed his wrist, bending it back. He grunted in pain.

"Don't touch me." I said, releasing his wrist. I quickly glanced to Natsu, his fists clenched.

"So what's in your pocket?" Gray asked.

I reached into my pocket pulling out my old journal.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, my voice sharp.

Gray never faltered. "Let's see what you got Sea Viper."

Natsu jumped up, fists raised.

"Gray what the hell is going on with you!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza remained silent.

"Do you know what this? It's the journal I wrote two years ago, of my time in Serpents Shard. What I wrote in there is all true. Every detail I endured and lived through! And you think that I wanted that life?" I asked.

"And you know what that got me?" I continued. "Nothing! Nothing but harsh and painful memories! My dragon Agrifura left me when I was nine, in these very same moutains. She told me about magical guilds, so I joined Serpents Shard. For nearly four years I trained, and at age twelve I took my first assassination job. I killed my first person at age twelve. Twelve! Do you know what it does to a child? My innocence was stripped in an instant!"

Gray's eyes were staring at the floor. But I continued.

"At age thirteen I had killed twenty five people. I killed a general in the capital but I was caught. I escaped and came back to the guild. And do you know what they did for me being captured? They tortured me for two months! My voice was hoarse from screaming too much. After my two months of torture, Riviori would take me to this very same temple. That's when I wrote the journal, until I led a mutiny with another gulid mate and escaped at age fifteen. Almost two years ago. And do you know what I got out of those six years of hell? Pain. There are two pins in my jaw from being broken so many times. Three of my teeth are fake. My shoulder bone hurts when it rains, and I get a bad cough when it's too hot. And don't forget the scars." Tears trailed down my face when I pointed to the small black mark on the side of my neck, partially hidden from my hair.

"This is from an hot iron bar placed on my skin from Riviori. I was twelve!"

Gray's eyes were still locked to the ground. Lucy had tears in her eyes. Erza was expressionless. Natsu looked like he wanted to hug me or beat the crap out of Gray.

"Now look me in the eyes Gray Fullbustsr." I snapped, my voice steady. "If you think for one moment that I would want to remember the hell I've been through. The worry that if I close my eyes for one moment that I will have a nightmare."

Gray's eyes stayed to the ground.

"I thought you were a different person Gray." I whispered, throwing the leather journal on the ground. Storming off into the woods.

"I want to be alone for awhile." I muttered.

I walked through the pines not caring where I ended up, eventually I found a large snow covered rock. I wiped off the snow and sat down. Burying my face in my hands. I let my facade crack, I let the emotions flow.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Natsu I just want to be alone." I said.

"Natsu's back at camp ready to punch Gray." Erza said, joining me on the rock.

"You know I think we are the only two people in the guild who understand what we went through." She said. Placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yep, we were both in slavery. But yours was different, you wanted to escape at a young age. I didn't until much later." I said.

"But you did. You escaped and now you're standing in the sun. Away from the harsh memories." Erza said, I smiled.

"How do you try to forget?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't. You keep your head held high and not emerging yourself in the past." She answered, her voice strong.

I wiped away a tear.

"Thanks Erza." I said.

She smiled patting my shoulder and stood up. I followed suit, she gestured back to the camp.

"So do you really cough when it's too hot?" She asked as we made our way back to the camp.

I laughed, "No of course not! I just made it up to make a point."

We made it back to camp, Lucy and Gray were in their tents, Natsu standing by the fire.

Erza made her way to her and Lucy's tent.

"Good night Erza, and thanks." I said. She nodded.

Then it was only Natsu and I. I dumped water on the fire, the clearing plunging into darkness. Natsu wrapped an arm around me. He put something in my pocket. It was my journal. He said nothing but kissing my cheek.

"Come lets get out of the cold." Natsu said going in the tent.

We zipped our sleeping back together and I fell asleep with his arm around me.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

Riviori stood before me, fist clenched.

"You failed Sea Viper. You got captured." He said his voice gruff.

I couldn't say anything, I saw Riviori raise his fist. I couldn't do anything. Time slowed the fist inching ever so closely to me. All I could do is watch. Then to my utter horror, Riviori changed to Natsu. I let out a scream as the fist connected with my face. I fell back, I couldn't move.

Natsu leaned over me, a glare on his face.

"No! Please stop!" I yelled it was the only words I could get out.

"You monster! I should never fell for you. What you wrote in that journal was awful!" Natsu snapped. His words broke my heart.

He raised his fist. I could feel the tears run down my face.

"Eyrx! Eyrx wake up!" I heard over and over again.

I woke with a yell. My chest heaving. My eyes wide, tears in my eyes. Natsu sat beside me, his hand rubbing my back.

"It was just a dream," He muttered.

I flopped back down on my back. My breaths returning to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked, "I heard you yell my name and telling me to stop."

I signed, running a hand through my hair. "It was like my usual nightmares. Riviori standing before me, fist raised. Th-then, Riviori changed forms. To you. You called me a monster about what I wrote in my journal." I whispered.

Natsu leaned on one elbow, staring down at me. His silence making me squirm.

"Eyrx, you could have wrote awful things in that journal. But you didn't." Natsu said, kissing my forehead.

"How do you know?" I muttered.

He gave me a smile. "Because I read it." He reached over me to remove the journal from my jacket that laid beside me.

That small book contained my darkest secrets and feelings.

"I especially like the part about me." Natsu said.

"The part about you? I met you years after I wrote this." I said, confused.

"No, the last entry. Dated X782, you were 15, since you were born in X767." Natsu responded. He flipped to the end of the book, handing it to me. I recognized my handwriting.

March 5th Year X782,

I fear this may be the last entry, due to two things. One being the new recruit Avar Dmaris he has lifted the viel from my eyes. Made me realize that I could fight back, the mutiny against Riviori is coming. That pig will never foresee it. I will relish killing him, seeing the light leave his beady eyes.

The second thing is that I have changed. For the first time in my life I can't complete a job. The job was to kill some weak light guild Dragon Slayer, Natsu..Natsu something. I forget his last name. He lives in some southern city called Magnolia. I came to the city and discovered him rather quickly though by accident.

I found him in a large field, kneeling by a gravestone. He was attractive to say the least, having a muscular build. And best of all he wore no shirt under his vest. But the thing that affected me the most was his tears. It was weird, the only tears I had ever seen were ones of pain and fear. His were the tears of sadness, I thought I was only one to cry tears of sadness.

I know this makes me seem like a total creeper but I crouched in the bushes at the edge of a field watching this kid that I was supposed to kill, cry. I was stunned, it made me see the light. It made me want to leave Serpents Shard. I vow that I will escape and join Fairy Tail to find Natsu Dragneel.

I have decided to leave this journal here, for I will return. I will return with the light.

I here Riviori coming, far-

The last word was ended in a long pen mark, with a dark splotch on the corner of the page. I closed the journal placing it on the tent floor beside me. I leaned back against Natsu's chest.

"So your not going to tell me what happened? It ended in a cliff hanger!" Natsu exclaimed with a smile.

"Nothing really important, I thought Riviori was deeper in the temple but he was right there. The dark blotch is my blood." I said, closing my eyes.

"Oh." He said after a long pause, "Well we should get some sleep." He laid back down wrapping his arm around me. He kissed the back of my neck.

"I liked the part where you talked about my muscular build and how I wore no shirt under my vest." Natsu said, I could feel his breath on my neck.

I felt my face flush.

"Oh don't get embarrassed I think it's cute." He said, his hand finding mine.

I quickly feel asleep again. Feeling the warmth of Natsu, the only one in the world I truly cared about. The only one I can trust.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Gray's voice from outside the tent woke me. I guess Natsu was making a fire.

"Is he okay? I heard him scream last night." Gray asked, he sounded sincere.

"He's fine, he was having one of his nightmares." Natsu said, his voice sharp.

Gray was silence for a moment. "Does he have them often?"

"Yeah, but they have been more common lately." Natsu responded, his voice still containing an edge.

"I'm sorry," Gray muttered.

I heard Natsu drop something on the ground, standing.

"Look Gray what you did last night hurt him real bad. What were you thinking?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to act like such an ass." Gray said softly.

"Just stay away from him. If you hurt him again, it will be more then the punch I gave you last night." Natsu snapped.

I covered a laugh my hand, typical Natsu the first one to punch.

"I like to see you try." Gray said.

"Oh really Ice brain?" Natsu yelled back.

I sighed, zipping open the tent, coming out to the snowy clearing. I put my coat on and knit hat. It was still cold. My toes wiggling in my cold boots. I stood by the fire watching Gray and Natsu bicker back and forth. I wonder how long this will go on. Then their fists raised.

"Looks like I have to stop this." I muttered.

I walked between them grabbing their wrists, I felt them both flex. Their fists tightening.

"You both need to stop. This bickering is really annoying." I snapped, I released their wrist. "Your not young children anymore." I let my voice fall into a sharp whisper, a smile on my lips. "If I catch you bickering anymore I will make Erza look like a field of flowers compared to my anger. You have never seen me truly angry. Okay?" I suppressed a laugh as their faces lost a little bit of color.

I looked over as Erza and Lucy came from their tents.

"Now let's get breakfast and enter this temple." I said.

Gray rolled his eyes and stalked off to his tent. Natsu looked like he was going to say something.

"Natsu can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded giving me a smile, I grabbed him by the wrist, leading him into the trees. I stopped once out of earshot of the others.

I shivered in the cold, away from the fire.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked stepping closer to me, resting our foreheads together.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered out.

Natsu pulled me against him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm a monster." I muttered.

Natsu took one of his hands, placing it on the back of my head. Kissing me. He sat down on a nearby rock, putting me on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true." Natsu whispered in my ear, followed by a kiss.

I nodded, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"But what good thing have I done? All I've caused is pain and misery." I said.

Natsu gave me a smile. "I could name a lot. You help beat Oracion Seis twice. You were the leader in Edolas. Did you think Wendy and I knew what we were doing? You were my partner in Tenrou island, we would have won too. Damn Acnologia. You helped rescue Lucy during the Grand Magic Games. You got us out of Saber Tooth's guild hotel. And you beat the Dark King of Tarturous for God's sake! And most important of all, I met you and fell in fell in love with you. Since the first time I saw you in the field br Lisanna's "grave"." He said.

"Wait a second, I thought you never saw me. I was well hidden in the bushes." I said, raising my head from his shoulder.

"No, trust me I saw you." Natsu said with a wink.

"So if you liked the moment you saw me, then when you were in my bed after Edolas, when I woke up with your arm around me. You planned it all?" I said, remembering back all those months ago when I discovered him in my bed.

"Yep." He whispered kissing my neck.

I fixed him a smile. "You are brave Natsu. What if I didn't like you?"

Natsu laughed. "I noticed you staring at me every time. Especially when we bathed in the river after that one job guarding that caravan."

My face blushed. "That is, embarrassing." I stuttered.

"I didn't mind." Natsu said kissing me on the lips.

I sighed into his kiss. I pulled away, both of us breathless.

"We can't." I said. "They will hear use."

Natsu just kissed me harder, I surppresed a moan. Natsu ran his fingers through my hair. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I let out a moan I couldn't suppress, Natsu followed with a moan of his own. Suddenly I wasn't cold anymore, Natsu ran his hand under my coat, against my chest.

I pulled away, resting my head against his, catching my breath. We were silent for awhile, just the sound of our breathing.

Natsu had a large grin on his face.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

I let out a laugh, "We should probaly get back to camp."

Natsu nodded and kissed my cheek, "Well you should probaly get off my lap."

I gave him a smile, slipping off his lap, Natsu took hold my hand, are fingers linking.

The cave stood before us. The runes visible after I wiped away the snow. I was the first to enter but a few feet in we where met by a stone door with a small bowl in a shallow alcove next to the wall.

"Well this sucks." Lucy muttered.

"Do you know how to get in Eyrx?" Erza asked.

"I think so. Yes! I need a knife." I said finally remembering.

Natsu handed me his pocket knife. I walked over to the small bowl, opening the knife. I rested the blade on my palm.

Natsu took a step towards me, but Erza held him back.

Without flinching I sliced open my palm, small droplets of blood dripping into the bowl. With the sound of stone grating on stone the door opened. We walked ahead into the temple, the hallway branching off into three different directions two going left and right and the other going to the center.

"Let's split up." I said.

"How long is the temple?" Lucy asked.

"Not that long." I responded.

"Lucy and I can go down the center, Gray can go down the one on the right and Eyrx you and Natsu can go down the one on the left." Erza ordered.

Everyone nodded their agreement. I began to walk down the left path.

"If anything happens just yell." I said.

Natsu and I walked down the hallway in silence, his hand in mine.

I felt blood run down my free hand.

"Hey, do you have a bandage?" I asked, leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah I have one in my pocket." Natsu said, taking hold of my wrist. He wrapped the bandage around my bloody palm.

"Do I need to kiss it?" He teased, I swatted him in the chest.

We continued on until the hallway opened up into a large cavern. Another much larger hallway continued at the end of the large cavern. I took a few steps in, Natsu a few feet behind me. Then I heard the sound of stone grating on stone, a stone slab fell down between us, closing me off from him. I heard him call my name, his fist banging on the other side.

A hiss of a snake made me turn. I could see two large red glowing dots coming from the large hallway on the other side of the cavern...


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

I took a step back, feeling the cold stone on my back. I could faintly hear Natsu pounding on the door. I droned that out there were more pressing matters at state.

The source of the two red eyes came from the shadows, a large serpent. It's large scaly dark green head, coming from the shadows. Its tounge flicking out of it's mouth.

"Could it truly be you? You aren't affected by the illusions." The serpent said, moving to the center of the cavern in front of a golden disc embedded in the stone.

I remained silent, I had no clue what to say.

The serpent inched closer, I could feel it's breath on me.

"Yes, it's you. The infamous Sea Viper returns." The serpent said, moving a few feet back.

"W-who are you? What illusions?" I asked.

"Well I am the founder of Serpents Shard. Sparous Syrpior." The serpent flicked out it's tounge. "That stone slab that fell, separating you from your companions, activated illusions. The illusions bring forth their darkest fears. The boy on the other side of the stone trying to break in illusion is of you screaming in pain. He keeps hearing over and over your voice asking why he won't help you." The serpent growled.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. But I kept my compsure.

"You can't affect me with your illusions." I snapped. "Riviori trained to combat illusions."

"But your fears are still open to me." The serpent said. "Your greatest fear is that you don't deserve your lover, Natsu Dragneel and that he will realize that and leave you. Your other fear is that you have become weak. When you were in Serpents Shard you were must stronger."

I was stunned. Sparous had just brought my fears to light.

I needed answers.

"Why did Riviori seem so happy after he came from here?" I asked, it was more of a yell.

"He was enlightened by me. You could have that too. Your power could be restored." The serpent said. His offer tempting.

I took a step closer. "I can't accept your offer. I'm not evil anymore."

"Look around you Sea Viper. Your're trapped by the stone door. Taking my offer wil set you free." The serpent replied.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now sit on the gold disc in the floor."

I followed his directions, sitting inches in front ofhim.

"Now closes your eyes and clear your mind."

I closed my eyes my mind empty of thought. I ignored the coldness of the room, the Serpent's breath on me, the thud of Natsu trying to break in. My mind blank.

"Now open your eyes." The Serpent said, his voice distant.

I opened my eyes. Suddenly I felt intense power coursing through my veins. Power I haven't felt in years.

Light poured through a hole in the ceiling. I was confused, we enters the tomb at dawn hours before the sun rose.

"Do you feel the power?" The serpent asked.

I nodded. "How long have we been in here?"

"I have restored your power. It has taken four hours. Now I have one warning to you Sea Viper. Your old guild Serpents Shard is active again. Led by Riviori's daughter. They want you back. They have begun a war against Fairy Tail. Nothing can stop them but you. They will kill your friends if you don't intervene."

Sudden dread filled me.

"And ask your Master what Lumen Histoire is." The serpent said creeping back into the shadows leaving me alone.

My thoughts returning to the fact that Serpents Shard has returned. The same guild that tourted me for years. I turned at the sound of stone on stone made me turn. Natsu came running to the room, tears in his eyes. His face pale.

"Eyrx!" Natsu yelled, as he reached me kneeling beside me. Natsu gently wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him.

"I heard you screaming, I couldn't get to you. I didn't abandon you. I- I never will." Natsu responded his voice strained. He kissed the top of my head.

"It was an illusion. When I came in here the door closed. And that's when he showed up." I muttered trying to collect my thoughts.

"He?" Natsu asked.

"I think it was a he. It was Serpents Shard's first master, a giant serpent. He told me that a war was coming with Serpents Shard and Fairy Tail. The only way we can stop them if I join them." I whispered. I didn't tell him about my power being restored.

"Don't worry about that. It's fake." Natsu said almost reassuring me.

I raised my head to look at him. "But I'm so afraid. What if it true?"

Natsu smiled and kissed me. "Stop worrying about it." He said.

I tried to follow his directions banishing it to the back of my mind. Yet it still was there.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

I took Natsu's hand, helping me up. I returned his smile. Something in the cornor caught my eye. A golden statuette of a snake, sitting on a small pedestal.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked as I walked over to the statuette.

"Getting the treasure for our job." I said, giving Natsu a smile.

I gingerly lifted the statuette from the pedestal, waiting for the traps. Yet there were none.

"Oh yeah five million jewel scored!" I exclaimed walking back over to Natsu. "Well if we split it evenly between the five of us that's two million for me."

Natsu gave me a look. "Um, I might not be as smart as you but, that would leave no money for me."

I gave Natsu a sly smile. "I know."

"Hey!" He protested.

I laughed. Natsu kissed my cheek and wrapped a hand around my waist. I almost forgot what happened not even fifteen minutes before. Almost.

We walked in silence while we walked down the hallway, enjoying each other's company.

We found the others waiting at the entrance, their faces ashen. I almost forgot about the illusions. Natsu was slowly regaining his composure though. His hand on my hip gave me a comforting squeeze. Guilt courses through me, I don't know if I should tell him about my old power being restored. Will it restore my old feelings and darkness?

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to get out of here." Lucy said, walking towards the entrance.

I sighed as I layed down next to Natsu, I put on my knit hat as I shivered. Natsu was asleep next to me, his back to me. I woke up shivering. The dream seem so really. And it was. It was Fozana's death, seeing her get shot over and over.

"Oh Fozana what have I done?" I whispered. "He's going to be so angry." I let the emotions I have been keeping pent up for weeks now. I sobbed quietly in my hand. Hopefully he doesn't hear me. "With the war with Serpents Shard, i-it leaves me terrified. I should give myself in." I sobbed again, resting my face in the crook of my elbow. "Natsu will understand eventually, if he lives then he will be happy." I took a deep breath. Quietly getting out of the sleeping bag. Tying my boots. I reached for the zipper to the tent flap. A hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Natsu wouldn't understand why you turned yourself in." Natsu's voice made me jump, it sounded almost disappointed.

I closed my eyes, feeling the hot tears run down my cheek. I stayed silent. Natsu didn't remove his hand.

"What makes you think that you can just turn yourself in? For what, Serpents Shard will kill you then invade Fairy Tail." Natsu said, he didn't sound angry.

"I-I don't know." I muttered. "I thought I could finally try to fix all the mistakes I have done. Try to give myself justice for all the murders I committed."

Natsu sighed, removing his hand from my wrist, putting it on my shoulder and, gently pulling me down onto the sleeping bag. I rolled on my side to face Natsu. He gently reached out with his thumb and wiped away the tears on my face.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, resting my head on Natsu's upper arm.

Natsu kissed the top of my head. "Don't be." Natsu replied.

"I have something to tell you. To escape the temple the Serpent had to restore my old power, before I left Serpents Shard." I muttered, I feared his answer.

Natsu kissed my cheek.

"It doesn't change a thing." He said with a slight smirk, "Only the fact that you could now beat my ass in a fight."

I laughed. "I could do that before." I gave him a quick kiss.

Natsu took my hand. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"C-Can I grow old with...you?" He asked, trying to find the words.

I looked into his eyes, realizing he was serious.

I was stunned, I didn't expect that question.

Natsu deadpanned during my silence. It brought me out of my stunned silence. I kissed him hard, he sighed into the kiss. I pulled away both of us were blushing.

"Of course Natsu," I responded.

He had his typical grin on his face, showing his pointed canines.

He ran a hand through my hair.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered.

I feel asleep in his arms, the impending war still on my mind...


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: The information about what happens with

tartarus after chapter 410 is my theory so it might not be true. And SPOILERS for chapter 410

CHAPTER 49

Natsu gently shook me awake.I buried my head into the sleeping bag. I was too tired to wake up.

"Eyrx," Natsu whispered into my ear.

I groaned, getting out of the sleeping bag.

"I'm up." I mumbled, changing out of my sleepwear and into my hiking clothes. "So what would you have done if I didn't get up?"

Natsu gave me a slight smirk, "You'd be history."

History. It came back to me with a rush. Lumen Histoire had something to do with the battle with Tarturous. But what was Lumen Histoire?

"Are you alright? I wasn't really going to do anything." Natsu said, a confused look on his face.

"What? Oh sorry I'm still waking up." I blurted out.

Natsu nodded, hopefully he bought it.

When we get back I have to talk to Makarov.

We all sat together at the table back at the guildhall. I was sitting between Natsu and Erza. Lucy, Gray and Happy across from me.

I watched Makarov walk to his office from the bar, tankard in hand. Now was my chance. The others didn't know what I was going to do.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." I said, leaving the table.

I weaved between the tables until I reached Master Makarov's office door. I lightly knocked.

"Yes?" Makarov asked through the door.

"Master Makarov it's me Eyrx. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course my boy." He said. I opened the door, steeping into his office. I closed the door beside me.

Master Makarov looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anytime." He replied.

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What is Lumen Histoire and why did you alter my memory?" I asked.

On the way back from Svar, I had a lot of time to think, using my past training I realized that my memory was altered, but how I don't know.

Master Makarov's face paled. He swallowed.

"How do you know that?" He asked after a pause.

"I have been trained to resist illusions and memory tampering. On our visit to that temple up north I met Serpents Shard's first master, he restored my lost powers." I responded.

"Well I can't tell you what Lumen Histoire is." He replied.

"Then what did you take from my memories?" I asked, keeping my voice level. My gaze never breaking his.

"You defeating the dark King. It was actually Natsu and Gray." Makarov said.

"What? That's impossible the other day, Natsu commented on how amazing it was that I destroyed the Dark King." I said, my fist clenched.

Makarov sighed, "Because he wanted Doronbolt to do it, to make you have a victory."

My eyes widened, I took a step back.

"Why would he do that? What about Igneel?" I asked.

"Igneel did defeat Acnologia, he went to destroy E.N.D" Makarov responded.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on this new information. Then I collapsed.

I was back in the battle with Tarturous. My breath came in gasps. Water Hypora didn't work. A smirk on the Dark King's face.

Natsu asked if I was okay.

"Kick his ass." I muttered.

I glanced back at Sting and Rouge's fight with Jiemma, it was going well. Unlike this one.

Natsu and Gray charged the Demon King. I could feel Gray's power from here. It dwarfed Natsu's power. Only by a little.

Natsu's and Gray's hits seemed like to do damage but in actuality it did nothing. Not since the Dark King changed into his demonic form.

Then Natsu and Gray attacked at once, the light so bright I had to shield my eyes.

It didn't leave a scratch.

The Demon King let out a chuckle. "You puny humans. You think you could defeat me?" He asked.

He then went on to describe magic being connected to life. And how he used curses for his magic.

"Who cares? Then magic will create the future!" Natsu yelled.

Must began to surround Gray and him. The Dark King let out a laugh.

I moved back, away from the mist.

"I can't move..." Natsu muttered.

I backed away behind some rubble, peeking my head out.

"Fall into purgatory, this is the ultimate curse to destroy Zeref." The Dark King muttered.

It still catches me up to hear a demon wanting to destroy Zeref. Yet Riviori was so hellbent to find him.

Natsu and Gray began to scream in pain.

I felt fear creep into me.

"The memory of death, MEMENTO MORI!" The demon king yell.

A plume of smoke obscured my view from Natsu and Gray.

"To kill Zeref the immortal I must destroy the concept of life and death. Those hit by this curse are not dead or alive just gone." He muttered.

The last part chilled me to the bone.

"Become nothing." The demon king said.

When the smoke cleared I covered my mouth with my hand in horror. Natsu and Gray were gone.

I glanced to see that Lucy was unconscious.

I need to wake up! But I can't! One thought coursed through my head.

What if this is the present and mission to the ancient temple was all but a dream? Did Natsu even ask me if I wanted to be with him forever? Or was that a dream too?


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

My chest heaved as I hid behind the rubble, feeling it's cool surface against my back. They were gone. He was gone. Natsu vanished in a matter of seconds. But this was all a flashback right? Natsu survived, Makarov said that defeated the Dark King. Or was all that fake?

"Get yourself together Eyrx." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. Trying to calm myself down. "He will be back. He's alive. I just need to wake up!"

Yet nothing happened.

"Natsu please...come back." I whispered my compsure gone. I sobbed quietly into my hand, hoping the Dark King wouldn't hear.

I heard footsteps come closer to the rubble I was hiding behind.

"Well what do we have here?" The Dark King's voice sounding above me made me jump. His large clawed hand gripped my shirt, pulling me upward, my face inches from his.

He turned back into his human form, the form I knew so well from Serpents Shard, the same young man I thought was going to bring me to the light. How wrong I was.

"Scream for me Sea Viper. It's a pity no can though." He snapped, his infamous thorns running along my skin in agonizing pain. I tried to suppress my scream.

"Come on Sea Viper. Scream." He yelled. I flinched when he ran a hand along my cheek. His hand went under my chin, moving my head to the side. "You are handsome though. Unfortunately you won't be when I'm done with you." He whispered, his voice like steel. He let his hand roam my chest.

Tears went down my face.

"What? Don't you like another man's touch. You can't keep it a secret, you still fancy me." He sneered.

"You sick bastard!" I spat.

He slapped me hard. All went black...

I woke with a gasp. Master Makarov kneeling next me. The cold wooden floor against my back.

"Natsu! Where's Natsu! Is he alright?" I asked, frantic.

"Relax my boy. He's outside the door, pacing back and forth, driving himself crazy." Makarov replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened? I woke up at the battle of with Tartarus and-and the Dark King made Natsu and Gray disappear. Afterwards he touched me." I whispered.

Makarov gave me a sad look. He moved to go to the door, my voice stopped him.

"Will it come back?" I asked.

"I don`t know." He responded. His answer filled me with dread, I do not want to return to that nightmare.

"I`ll go tell Natsu that you're awake." Makarov gave me a smile. "That boy really cares about you."

I returned the smile.

I stood up on shaky legs, leaning against the desk. Waiting for Natsu, I wanted him to feel his arms around me. To comfort me. Yet there was silence. Puzzled I walked out of Makarov`s office. The two front doors were open showing the nightt beyond. Not many of the guild members were here. Only Natsu, Makarov, Mira and Cana.

"Well it looks like the Sea Viper wants to join us.

A girl not much older than me stood at the open door, blue flame burning in her open palms. Her black hair pulled back. Large burly men stood behind her, guns pointing at the others.

I walked up next to Natsu, he put his arm out in front of me, his fist clenched.

"What do you want?" Makarov asked.

The girl gave him a wicked smile. "Eyrx Acutus."

"Well you can`t have him!" Natsu yelled.

"I believe I can. You see I get him and you all live." She snapped.

Natsu took a step forward, fist igniting.

"No." I said, my voice sharp.

Natsu turned to me. "Eyrx you can`t."

I gave him a small smile. "If it spares the guild from going to war. And besides I know you`ll come rescue me."

"No! You can`t do this! They`ll kill you!" Natsu yelled.

The others remained silent.

"Then justice will be served to me for all the people I killed." I said taking a step forward.

Natsu stepped in front of me.

"Natsu please, I have to do this." I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"No I won`t let you." He said, his voice strained.

"I must." I said walking away from him.

"Don`t do this Eyrx. Don`t do this me." Natsu whispered.

I said nothing as I walked up the girl. A smile on her face. Two of the burly men stood behind me, I could feel their guns against my back. I let the tears flow.

As they lead me outside, I heard Natsu call my name.

"I`ll find you Eyrx! I promise!" He yelled through his tears.

I collected myself as they pushed me into the back of the carriage, the men following. The doors closed and saw Natsu with tears in his face. I wondered if it was the last time I will see him.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

The carriage ride was silent. I sat down on the floor, between the two benches on the side. That is whet the guards and the girl sat. I buried my head in my hands.

"You are a different person Eyrx." The girl said.

I didn't glance up at her. "And you did too, Alsara."

"You remember me?" Alsara said.

"How could I not? You were Riviori's little girl. You were ten when I saw you last." I replied.

She said nothing.

"Tell me something. How could you follow in your father's footsteps?" I asked.

"Shut up! I am nothing like my father! I'm not some blood thirsty monster!" She snapped, changing the mood instantly.

"Yet you capture me." I said, keeping my voice level.

She remained silent. With a huff she leaned back on the bench.

"I have to give you credit Eyrx. You instilled fear in the hearts of the many monsters of Serpents Shard, at such young age." She said.

"What is your plan Alsara? Your using your father's tactics, capturing people. Do you have the sensory link too?" I asked.

"Yes, the sensory link is in place. But I am not like my father I don't use fear as a tool." She said.

"You don't use fear? Then what to call this? Capturing me at gunpoint?" I yelled, my anger ready to be released. I stood up, giving her a glare. The guards brought their guns up.

"You have never experienced true fear Alsara. The fear your father implemented is the same as yours, yet you don't know that you are using it!" I snapped, I felt my power build up, it was so strong the air became damp, the wood of the carrige damp, rain drops thudding on the roof.

The guards and Alsara blanched.

Alsara quickly regained her composure. "I wouldn't do that. Attack me and your guild burns."

I let my hands fall to my side. Alsara let out a small chuckle.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after a long pause.

"To make money. You will go on jobs and give me money and if you refuse your guild dies, along with that pink haired boy." She snapped.

I say back down. I realized the purpose of my capture, bringing me back to my childhood hell.

It took three days to reach Svar. Three days away from Natsu and his love. I stepped out of the carriage and into the falling snow. Serpents Shard's headquarters rising up before me. The lone tower dwarfing the rest of the town. Alsara stormed ahead towards the tower, the guards surrounding me. The large wooden doors opened letting us in, the dark memories coming back. Seeing this tower as a young child, remembering the pain I received i this tower. I took a deep breath putting all those dark memories behind a locked door in my mind. It wouldn`t help me if I lose myself.

Nothing much has changed, the main hall still had the same long wooden tables. The large stone throne on the dias against the back wall was empty. The one thing that was different was the absence of screams. No screams from the lower levels where the torture chambers were. The banners were still the same, a green snake wrapped around a dagger.

The guards led me to Alsara who stopped at the steps to the dias.

"Everyone! I have someone for you to meet. He was main weapon in the guild many years ago. The boy assassin, instilling fear into everyone he met! And he has decided to join us! I give to you Sea Viper!" Alsara exclaimed, gesturing to me.

The men, women and, children at the ables clapped, some I recognized from my time at the guild. Some were new. I walked off the dias towards the stairs leading upward.

"Where do you think your going?" A man asked, as I walked passed.

"None of your damn business." I snapped walking up the stairs towards my old quarters.

I remembered the path well, up to the third landing, taking the hallway on the left, last door on the left. I reached for the handle, feeling the cool surface on my hand. It was locked.

"Looking for something?" Alsara said from behind me.

I jumped at the sound of her voice, she dangled a key in her hand. She took a step closer. Placing the key in my hand.

"You know you are handsome." She whispered. "Did you have someone back at your old guild?" I could feel her breath against my ear.

"Yes." I said, keeping my voice level.

"I bet she was a pretty girl." She whispered.

"He is." I said.

The look on her face almost made me laugh.

"B-but don`t you think I`m pretty too?" She asked.

"I do, but the only one I love is Natsu." I answered.

I put the key in the lock and entered, closing the door behind me, leaving a confused Alsara outside.

My quarters haven't changed either, it seemed someone dusted though. The large bed against the side wall, the desk opposite, and the large doors leading to the balcony. I opened the dresser seeing new clothes. The bathroom still contained the large tub.

I walked to the balcony doors, flinging them open. I felt my boots crunch on the snow. I felt a tear run down my cheek.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

I let the warm water fill the tub, as I sat at the desk writing Natsu a letter.

My dearest Natsu,

I have made a terrible mistake. I should have listened to you. I don't know when or if I will see you again. They have ordered me to jobs for them, to kill again. It feels like I am being sucked back into the dark nightmare of my past. Though it could be worse, I'm in my old room and they give me food. They haven't hurt me. Yet I fear that I might slip up.

Please don't come after me, it will make my sacrifice vain. Serpents Shard is not bluffing when they say that they will destroy Fairy Tail if I escape. I have seen first hand what they do.

I must remain strong, for there might be a slim sliver of hope that I will see you again.

Yours forever,

Eyrx

I put the pen down, putting the letter into the envelope. I walked to the door and rang the servants bell. I looked in the desk drawer pulling out 100 Jewels. The servant knocked on the door. I handed him the letter and the currency. His eyes went wide.

"Make sure this gets to Fairy Tail. And for your silence." I ordered.

The servant gave a short bow.

"And if you tell anybody I will hang your body from the rafters." I snapped, closing the door.

I walked to the bathroom, removing my clothes as I went. The bath will feel nice. I sighed as I submerged myself in the warm water, resting my head against the edge.

My eyes flung open when I heard my door open. Thankfully the bathroom door was locked.

"Sea Viper I have your first job for you!" Alsara`s voice rang out. "I`ll put it on the table. Make sure it gets done!"

I heard the door slam. I wondered who I have to kill.

Four days have passed since I completed my first job, to kill some corrupt banker, his screams still present in my sleep. New recruits joined Serpents Shard by the dozens. One in particular stood out. He wears all black, a headscarf covering his face, his eyes shrouded in darkness. He was the only one not drinking at night, besides me. He sat at the corner scanning the room, sometime I would catch him staring at me.

Many people stayed clear of him. He would rarely go on jobs. He was a mystery.

I watched as Alsara come over to me, a job request in her hand. She gave me a smile as she put the paper in front of me. Another assassination request.

"You're going to compete it with him." She said, pointing to the man in black.

I nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"Now. You're leaving now!" She snapped.

I gave her a glare.

"Oh and I found your letter by the way. He`s going to watch you very closely on the job." She said with a sly smile.

I walked over to the man in black. "I have to get my things, then I will meet you down here." I snapped begining to walk away. The man stood up and began to follow.

I turned to him. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are but you don't need to watch me like a convict. I willingly left Fairy Tail to save the one`s I love and I plan to keep my promise."

The man said nothing and continued to follow. I walked up the stairs my shadow right behind me. As I walked down the dark hallway towards my room, I quickly turned back sending a fist towards his head. He grabbed my wrist pulling it back, let out a grunt of pain, falling to me knees. The man towered over me.

It reminded me of Riviori standing over me, ready to strike.

"Please don't hurt me. I`ll do anything. Please." I whispered.

"I would never hurt you." He said. He reached a hand up to the head scarf that covered his face, he unwrapped it. The face that the headscarf covered was revealed.

"No it can`t be you." I muttered.

It was Natsu...


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

I was stunned, it can't be him. It's impossible.

"This is some sick trick." I whispered. "Let me go!" I tried to pry from his grasp.

He released my wrist. I scooted back, until my back pressed against the wall.

He sadness flashed across his eyes. He knelt next to me.

"But it is me guppy." He whispered.

I gasped when he used the nickname Natsu gave me. No one else would know that.

I fell into his arms.

"Natsu it's truly you." I said. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you so much." Natsu muttered, kissing me hard.

"We have to get to my room. If someone comes by..." I said.

Natsu nodded and stood up, I took his hand. It felt good to have his hand in mine.

I quickly let go when we heard footsteps. Natsu wrapped his head again. The person walked by us not giving us a second glance.

"Come'on it's down here." I whispered, walking down the hallway.

Natsu said nothing, returning to his guise. I quickly unlocked the door, ushering him inside.

He was on me in a second. His kisses peppering my face. His head scarf have off his face. I laughed, pulling it down all the way.

We finally pulled away breathless. Stupid oxygen.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I asked. "With the sensory link they could kill us in a second."

Natsu nodded, "Gramps gave me a potion, I have it in my room."

"We will have to go on the job then get the potion afterwards. It would look suspicious." I said, glancing down at the job request.

He kissed my neck. "Why? I saw the nice bath tub. We could just lock ourselves in here." He said between kisses.

I sighed, how I wanted too. "I know, I'll meet you in the main hall. Grab the potion." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Natsu sighed, wrapping his head scarf.

"I'm sorry. You came all this way to free me but..." I trailed off.

"At least I'm with you." Natsu said through the head scarf.

I smiled. I moved deeper into the room grabbing my pack.

"I'll meet you in the main hall right?" I said. I have his hand a squeeze, "I still can't believe that you're here."

He nodded. Giving my hand a squeeze he left, closing the door softly behind him.

I waited a few moments, until his footsteps faded. I opened the door, seeing a black shadow walk around the corner descending the steps. I was about to round the corner when I heard Alsara's voice.

"Watch him closely on the mission you hear?" She said.

"Trust me I will." Natsu responded, he made his voice deeper. It sounded weird.

"If he does anything that would threaten the guild, kill him." Alsara snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu responded, I heard him walk down a few steps, Alsara's voice stopped him.

"But be warned, he is very dangerous. He could kill us all with a flick of the hand." She said.

I waited until both of their footsteps faded until I descended the stairs, torches my only source of light.

The main hall was sparse of people, most not looking up at my entrance. I saw Natsu walk down another hallway to the guilds other quarters for new recruits. I waited by the door for him. I turned around seeing him coming my way. I gave him a wink.

"About damn time." I snapped.

"Ready?" Natsu responded, making his voice deeper again.

I rolled my eyes. I opened the front door, ignoring the guards.

"Stop! Where are you going?" One of the guards asked, stepping in from of me.

I quickly reacted my old instincts coming back.

"Water Soul," I whispered and with a flick of my hand the guard fell dead.

The other guards backed up, raising their guns. They had no magic ability, the perfect people to control.

"What are you doing?" Ask another guard.

"Making sure my authority is known." I snapped, stepping past the dead guard, Natsu following.

We walked along in silence for awhile until the town was out of sight.

I picked up a stone, throwing at a tree in anger, the resounding thud made the birds flutter away.

"I killed someone. An innocent person." I whispered, my head bent. "Am I returning to my old self?" I asked, turning to Natsu.

He said nothing, but took me into his arms, his hand running through my hair.

"Don't think like that Eyrx. You're far from the person you were all those years ago. That is why you should take the potion. Don't worry about being supicious."

"But what about the guild? Alsara will wage war." I whispered, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Screw Alsara and Serpents Shard." Natsu said, kissing me.

I nodded, removing his head scarf.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Natsu gave me a quick smile then set his pack down. He removed a vial and his normal clothes. He put the vial in my hand, it felt cool to the touch.

"You drink this, while I get changed." Natsu said.

"Can I watch?" I asked. Natsu gave me a look. "What?"

He just smiled.

I uncorked the vial, the smell of jasmine filled the air.

"All of it?" I asked.

"Only half. The other half is for me." Natsu responded, beginning to change.

I nodded quickly draining half as instructed. I made a face.

"Ugh! It tastes disgusting!" I complained.

Natsu laughed, he finished changing. I handed him the vial, our fingertips lightly touching.

He finished the bottle.

"Your right that is bad." He said.

"So are we free? I don't feel different." I said.

"Gramps said you wouldn't feel anything." Natsu responded.

"Good because I want to go home." I said.

Natsu smiled. I returned it.

I wondered what was next. Was Alsara really going to wage war?


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

A distant scream made me flinch. It was steadily getting louder.

"It sounds like-"

"Fire!" Natsu yelled, interrupting me. He jumped in front of me. My eyes widened in shock a large blue fireball screamed towards us, melting snow from the branches, setting some on fire. It wasn't normal fire it gave me queasy feeling.

Natsu saw my worried look. "Relax its just fire." He said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Natsu I don't think it's normal fire..." I said, the fire so loud it cut out my voice.

The fireball came closer and closer, I took a step back. Natsu jumped at the flames, ready to consume it. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Then I remembered Alsara's power. "Natsu don't! It's devil slayer fire!" I yelled, but my words fell on deaf ears.

Natsu tried to eat the flames but he began to cough. He fell to the ground in a fiery heap. He staggered to his feet, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He coughed again. "Ugh, that was sour." He complained.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he grabbed onto my arm to steady himself. I checked for more fireballs.

"Yeah, I think so." He muttered, coughing again.

"Are you sure? That co- Water Shield!" I yelled, the screaming fireball interrupting me. A water dome surrounded us. With a large explosion the fireball crashed into the water. The power from the strike made me stumble.

"I don`t know how long this with last." I muttered, gritting my teeth another fireball hit the shield.

"Can the water move with us?" Natsu asked.

I nodded, reaching for my pack. Natsu did the same.

He gave me a smile. "Then, lets go!" He began to run, weaving through the trees. I followed but at slower pace, carrying a heavy pack and containing the water shield was difficult, I felt sweat at my brow.

"Natsu slow down!" I yelled. I let out a startled cry as I tripped on a tree root. The water shield instantly fell away, leaving us defenseless.

I heard footsteps come close to me, it wasn`t Natsu.

"Well how quaint." It was Alsara.

She lifted one hand up high, a blue fireball floating above her palm, bathing the surrounding trees blue.

"You think you can escape from me!" She snapped. "You`ll die here!"

Natsu was too far away.

"Water Dragon`s roar!" I yelled, the torrent of water hitting her squarely in the face. She fell back, dropping the fireball, but it didn`t extinguish. I scrambled to my feet, trying to get away from the fireball, my actions slow as if in slow motion. I heard the deafening roar as the fireball exploded, I could feel the intense heat on my back. I was thrown off my feet into the air from the impact of the explosion. I hit the ground hard rolling to a stop at the base of a large pine. My ears ringing, blood pounding in my ear. I very faintly heard Natsu run over to me. I could barely hear his voice, like hearing someone underwater.

Then it all came in a rush. The pain, the sound.

I sat up with a yell. Sharp pain coming from from leg, I felt hot sticky blood pouring out of a hole in my calf, the bloody splinter next to me. It seems during the explosion a splinter went through my leg. I put my hands against my calf, applying pressure. Natsu rummaged through my pack tearing a strip of cloth from a blanket. The pain was almost unbearable, I suprised my screams of pain. I couldn't stop my eyes from watering though. Natsu looked me in eye, his hands on my wrist.

"Eyrx you need to remove your hands," Natsu said, his voice serious. I complied, removing my bloodied hands. Natsu quickly wrapped the blanket around my leg, tying it tightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere else." Natsu asked, running his hands along my arms and legs looking for wounds.

I wanted to snap at him telling him that I'm not okay with a hole in my leg. But I bit my tounge.

"Yeah, think so. There's a healer in Svar." I said, feeling sweat pouring down my forehead. He wiped it way. With the little power I have left, I let water run over my hands, removing the blood. A shuffling sound made us turn, Alsara stumbled to her feet. Her once straight hair wind blown, ash streaked across her face.

"This isn't over." She snapped. And limped away back towards her guild.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

We stayed at the healers for only one night, sleeping in a cot in the back room. It felt good to have Natsu`s arms around me again. It was pleasant walking with Natsu again, his hand in mine. But it turned for the worse. Natsu began to cough again. The first fit was short but it sounded bad, then it happened again a half an hour later. Only worse.

"Natsu are you sure that you're okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I`m fine. Don`t worry." He replied between coughs.

"Should we go back to the healer? He can do som-"

"Eyrx I'm fine." Natsu said cutting me off. His voice having a slight edge.

"I just worry." I whispered removing my hand from his shoulder.

"Eyrx I just don't want to worry over a silly cough." He responded giving me a smile.

"We never had time to talk about it but when I pased out back at the guild from restoring my memory." I said. Natsu nodded urging me to continue.

"Why did you erase my memory?" I asked. Natsu stopped walking. I turned back to look at him, his fist were clinched the look in his eye almost made me flinch. I took a cautious step forward.

"Natsu-"

"When you went unconscious that bastard Dark King began to touch you in bad places! That's why I did it not to hurt you but to protect you!" Natsu yelled. His outburst made feel uncomfortable, I took my cautious step back. Suddenly I felt cold.

"What did he do?" I asked, I ran a hand through my hair. "All I remember is when y-you and Gray vanished, then he found me. He stroked my cheek and snapped back at him and he slapped me I went unconscious...No." I whispered, slipping my pack to the ground. My body following suit. Natsu crouched down next me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"For once in my life I want to not run into darkness and despair." I whispered. "Is that so hard to ask for?"

Natsu remained silent, running his hand through my hair. We stayed like that for awhile, the silence our only sound.

I kissed his cheek, feeling the light stubble. "Thanks for that." I whispered.

He gave me a smile. "Anything for you."

I stood up dusting the dirt of my pants, slinging my pack on. Natsu followed suit. I leaned towards him, placing a hand on his chest to stabilize me.

"And do you know what's even better." I whispered into his ear. "There's an inn roughly six miles away. And the rooms each have a large two person tub." I gave him a coy smile. "So instead of sleeping on the cold ground we could sleep in the nice warm bed?"

Natsu answered immediately. "Deal." A slight blush on his face. He grabbed my hand practically running in the direction of the inn. It gave me a warm feeling to see him happy.

A/N: Sorry for the lapse between chapters I had a busy Fall break and school was busy again, sorry for the short chapter...


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

I unlocked the door, holding it open for Natsu. He nodded his thanks and entered the inn room. The inn itself was a modest one, with six fairly large rooms on the second floor. Only about a dozen people sat at the bar, drinking in silence.

Natsu dropped his pack to the ground next to the large bed in the center of the room. I dropped my pack next to his and preceded to the window covered by a thin blue curtain. I pushed the curtain aside revealing the dark fields beyond. You could see for miles due to the full moon. I heard Natsu flick on the two lamps that flanked the bed, bathing the room in an amber glow. He then stood beside me, taking my hand.

"Doesn't the countryside look different with a full moon? It makes everything look frozen in silver. The night is always quiet. I like the silence, it makes me feel more relaxed." I murmured.

"It looks like time froze." Natsu responded, kissing my neck. I sighed into his touch.

"What would you do with time froze? But it didn't effect you?" I asked, leaning against him.

"Would you be uneffected too?" He asked every a slight pause.

"Hm." I thought biting my bottom lip in thought. "Yes."

Natsu made a rueful smile appear on his lips. "Then I'd take you to the most expensive and luxurious hotel in the world and once we got there we would have the most wonderful sex." He whispered pausing ever so often to kiss me heatedly.

My breaths was coming in gasps, I was fully leaning on Natsu now. "Natsu..." I groaned.

He let out a laugh and carried me to the large bed, removing his scarf as he went. He helped me remove my shirt.

"Take those damn shorts off now." I whispered once we were both shirtless. He lay over me, supporting himself on his elbows.

"As you command." He whisperd, kissing me hard. We both groaned into the kiss. In moment we were both naked. I threaded my hands into his pink hair. Fully absorbed in pleasure.

I groaned as I sunk myself into the tub, feeling the warm water surround me. I sat across from Natsu who had a grin on his face. I reached for the shampoo bottle. Cupping my hands underwater, rinising my hair.

"Here let me." Natsu said, placing a wet hand on my arm. I gave him a smile, turning around to lay against him, my head resting on his chest. He poured the shampoo in his hand and began to wash my hair. His hands massaging my head. It felt so good.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

I turned my head to smile at him. "And you are devilish handsome." I kissed his neck. "And kind." I kissed him again.

Natsu cupped his hands, running the water through my hair. From the head massage, the warm water and Natsu warm muscular chest on my back, my eyelids began to droop. I faintly heard Natsu whisper that he loved me before sleep overtook me.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

Natsu cough has gotten worse, it seems that worry has permanently creased my brow. I turned away as he fell into one of his fits. We were only a few miles from Magnolia.

"We should rest here for a moment." I said after he was finished.

"Why? We're almost there." Natsu responded, his voice had gotten worse as well. It was quiet and hoarse, losing its jovial tone.

"Because I'm thirsty. Would you get my water bottle please?" I asked, it was a lie, he would refuse to take a break for his benefit.

"Sure thing." He said, getting my water bottle from the back pocket in my pack.

I nodded my thanks when he gave it to us, our fingers brushed. I was suprised to find them hot and clammy. I took slow leisured sips, waiting for that moment when his cough would return. I almost dropped the waterborne when it did, he sounded like in so much pain. He saw the worried look on my face.

"Eyrx I'm fine really. It's just a cold." Natsu said, taking my water bottle and putting it back in the pocket.

I nodded giving him a fake smile. "Let's continue. Can we stop at the guild first?" I said, beginning again, Natsu right beside me.

We entered the guild hall when Natsu began one of his coughing fits. Everyone seemed at edge to hear that wretched sound. I gave a sad look to Erza, she returned it with a serious nod.

"Really guys I'm fine." Natsu responded afterwards. "Let's not spoil Eyrx's homecoming."

I set my pack down on a nearby chair, removing my jacket. "But Natsu your not. That cough has been going on for a while now."

Natsu set his pack down on the floor by mine. Saying nothing but wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Sweat began to form on his brow, more then usual. His breaths coming in gasps.

"Natsu..." I muttered. Grabbing his arm to steady him. "Here sit down." I pulled out a chair for him to sit in. I let go of his arm for him to sit down.

"Natsu!" I yelled as he fell with a cough. Sweat began to pour down his face. I knelt down beside him. His head rolled to the side, descending into unconsciousness.

"Take him to the back room." Makarov ordered.

Gray helped me move him to one of the back rooms, we placed him gently down on the bed. My face pale as the sheets on the bed.

Makarov ushered everyone out besides Mira and I.

"What happened?" He asked, closing the door quietly. Mira began to dab his forehead with a warm cloth.

I told him about the fight with Alsara and the upcoming war. How Natsu was hit with her flames.

Makarov's face was grim. "Yes I heard about this war. Alsara sent us a pretty nasty letter on the subject. We have been preparing."

"I-I think he's been poisoned by her devil slayer flames. But I'm not sure. At first I thought it was a-"

A groan from Natsu interrupted me, we all turned to see him toss and turn on the bed. His face pale.

"Everything will be fine Eyrx." Mira said, putting a hand on my arm.

Makarov went to the door, sticking his head out. "Someone run and get Porlyusica now!" He ordered. We heard the distant scrap of a chair and the slamming of the door. They were already on their way.

"I'll get some water for him." Mira said, exiting the room.

"Master I can't stop thinking about this war. It's all my fault." I whispered sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"It's not your fault my boy. We are in this together." Makarov responded.

"What if someone gets killed by them? Their blood would be on my hands." I responded, running a hand through my hair. "Like all the others I've killed."

"Don't say that. It was your past, you're a different person now." He said.

"That's funny, it's what Natsu always said." I responded.

"Because I told him those same words to tell to you." He said.

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"When you went on that mission where your old master and he told Natsu of your past..." Makarov began.

"He was going to leave me." I said. "But you convinced him otherwise. Does he even love me? Or you just ordering him to?"

"What? No my boy you have it all wrong, Natsu loves you very much. He told me so before he left to go find you." Makarov said.

I rested my head in one of my hands. "Sorry Master it's been a hard couple of weeks."

"I know me b-" A distant explosion shook the building, interrupting him.

"There here." I whispered. I turned to Master Makarov. "Alsara's mine. I will destroy her for hurting Natsu. I will crush this stupid war under my boot heel."

Makarov gave me a smile. "It's all yours Sea Viper."

"Thank you master, now let's go crush darkness." A ghost of a smile on my face. I went over to Natsu kissing him on the cheek. Then out the door to wage war on my past guild...


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

The evening air was quiet. To quiet. We were all tense, forming a defensive half circle around the guild, waiting for when they struck. The air around me was damp, I was ready to protect Natsu.

Then we heard her, her voice echoing across the courtyard. "It's quite simple really, you can all live just hand over Natsu and Sea Viper."

I heard Gray huff beside me. "As if lady."

"We would never betray them!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then you all die." Alsara snapped. "Kill them without mercy."

Dozens of guards dressed in all black, guns pointed at us. It seems that the battle has begun.

"Don`t worry they`re magicless." I said, taking a step forward, feeling my magic surge. What nerve do they have to attack here? All I want is to be left alone, away from my past.

"Your sad fools. Turn back now or face the consequences of waging war." I snapped. The guards said nothing but raising their guns. "So be it. Water tsunami slash!" Pressured water that could cut steel set out in an arc towards the guards. They were cut in half in an instant. The arc continuing through the long column of guards until they were all defeated, all cut in half with a strangled scream. So much blood.

I stood stunned, the courtyard silent as a tomb. "I-I didn`t mean to do that. I`m sorry." I whispered.

"I think it was badass." Gray said from behind himself.

"Don`t be hard on yourself." Erza responded.

There was a distant rumbling coming from the town.

"What in the world?" Lucy`s voice sounded distant.

"Eyrx! Come quick its Natsu!" Happy`s voice yelled from behind me.

"What`s wr-"

My voice was cut off by a loud roar. We all turned to see dozens upon dozens of guards pour out from the city. Guns blazing.

"You need to come now!" Happy yelled, pulling my sleeve.

I nodded fearing the worse.

"We got it here Eyrx, go." Erza ordered.

I nodded and ran off to follow Happy. What if he`s- no I can't think of that, He`s fine. He`s going to be okay. I felt a tear stream down my face as I pushed open the guild doors, running to the back room. The door was ajar, a sliver of pale yellow light slicing across the wooden floor. I rushed into the room.

The old woman from the woods Porlyusica, stood at a small table mixing a potion. She looked up as I entered.

I glanced at Natsu his breathing was shallow, with a slight wheeze. It made me feel sick.

"Is he?" I asked, I couldn't finish the sentence. We could hear the faint sound of the battle.

"I fear he is not recovering. From the information Makarov told me he was poisoned by fire devil slayers flame. This potion should help him but not completely." She said her voice stern.

"Should?" I asked, sitting down on the chair beside the bed, I took Natsu`s hand. It was burning hot, almost too hot to touch.

"I have never experienced a case this serious before. And there is one more thing I need." She said,

"What? I would do anything." I said.

"You need the blood of the one who poisoned him." Her voice was cold.

"You mean I need to kill Alsara?" I asked, fear in my chest.

"Should that be a problem? I mean you killed all those men outside. One more death shouldn't be that bad." She commented, reaching for a small cup, placing it in my shaking grasp. "Fill the cup up and return as soon as you can."

I nodded, giving Natsu`s hand a squeeze. Of course he did not respond.

"I`ll be back. Happy stay here, if anything happened to you Natsu would kill me."

"Aye sir." Happy said, giving a salute. I suppressed a smile.

I found her waiting outside, the others surrounded her. It seems that it was a short war. She fee to her knees when I came out of the guild hall.

"Sea Viper, I have made a mistake. A huge mistake." She whispered, bending her head to the ground.

"I can clearly see that." I scoffed.

I was surprised to see a tear fall down her face. "I`m just like my father. Dark and evil." Her voice was soft. She brought out a sharp dagger, laying it across her open palms. "Kill me please."

I was stunned, I took a step back. "I-I can`t. All I need is a little bit of your blood."

She closed her eyes, hand wrapping around the knife handle. "Then I will do it myself."

"No don`t!" I protested taking a step forward trying to stop her. It was too late, she plunged the dagger into her chest.

Everyone stood stunned. Her body fell to the ground.

"Damn. I-I need to get her blood!" I brought myself out my daze. With shaky fingers I removed the dagger from her chest, letting the blood drip into the shallow cup, filling it to the brim.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, she sounded disgusted.

"Its for Natsu. I told her that I would do anything for him." I said, rushing back into the guild.

Porlyusica had finished the potion when I returned. "About time. We don`t have much time. Why are you so pale? It was killing a simple girl."

"I need a drink." I said, handing her the cup of blood. "Is it going to work?"

"Don`t doubt me boy." She snapped, mixing the blood with the potion. She put the bottle to his lips. Pouring the potion down his throat. Happy stood beside me a paw gripping my pant leg.

"What if doesn`t work?" I asked.

"Then we let him rest in peace until he dies." She said bluntly.

Happy let out a gasp. I held back tears.

She lifted the bottle from his lips, it was empty. Though nothing was happening. It seemed that his breathing stopped.

"No…" I whispered, falling to my knees. I couldn't hold back the tears.

Then with a gasp his eyes opened, his breathing returning to normal. A smile on his face.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Spoilers for chapter 412

CHAPTER 59

It was good to see him smile, but I felt a sudden pain in my head. I stumbled arching myself on the bed post.

"Eyrx are you alright?" Makarov asked.

"No, I feel lightheaded." I said after a pause. It was difficult to stand.

I heard Natsu yell out as I fell to the ground, darkness envelopeing me.

A strong hand shook me awake, I blinked my eyes open. Confusion crossed my features, we were back in the battle of Tartorus. But that doesn't make sense...

Natsu knelt over me, I turned my head to see the Dark King laying on the ground a few feet away. There was a sharp pain in my neck.

"Natsu your alright!" I exclaimed. "Is the poison gone? But what happened."

He gave me a puzzled look. "What poison? Are you talking about the curse that bastard put on Gray and I?"

I forgot about the curse.

"Then it must of been a dream. All I remember is you dissapearing and that sick demon found me. H-he touched me then-"

Natsu put a finger to my lips. "Shh it's all over now."

I nodded, sitting up, resting my head on his shoulder. "I had the most strangest dream. It felt so real especially when we... Never mind."

"Ah sorry to disturb the happy reunion but we hand more important things to worry about." Gray said, holding that damnes E.N.D book.

Natsu shot to his feet. I followed but much slower.

"Don't touch that! I have to give it to Igneel!" Natsu yelled.

I put a hand in his arm to steady myself. I looked around at the ruins that dream seemed so real... Then I saw the FACE timer. It was at 0. I couldn't feel my power.

"How are we going to destroy the book if we have no magic?" I asked, my voice grim.

"That's not good..." Gray muttered seeing the timer.

"Not good at all." Natsu responded.

Suddenly I felt a sudden feeling, it was so familiar. I gasped in shock.

Natsu turned at my outburst. "Are you alright?"

I gave him a smile. I heard a familiar roar that I haven't in years.

"Agrifura..." I whispered. "She's back. She came back."

Roars of dragons echoed across the ruins. It seemed that they all appeared.

"Neat." Natsu whispered his arm wrapping around my waist.

I was speechless as I saw my old dragon Agrifura fly across the sky, her blue scales shimmering. One thought was on my mind though. Would it change anything? Would we have to travel with our dragons? Where would that leave Natsu and I? Would they force us apart?

I also remembered Agrifura. Celebrating no birthdays or other happy occasions. Only train and train. No time for personal attachment. Yet she was a kind and gentle being. Patient with my mistakes never raising her voice or killing a human. Always eating plants or fruits and vegetables. Urging me to follow in that path, which I still do. I know Natsu is angry with her for not celebrating my birthday. But she was only looking out for me.

Only time will tell...


End file.
